Once upon a time
by white seraph
Summary: Battousai is a cruel, heartless tyrant, Kaoru a daughter of a Noble disguises as a servant and smuggles into the palace, can kaoru win the kings heart as a servant? furthurmore what will happen when the king discovers her true identity?NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**************************************************  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 1  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru laid back, her eyes swept across the large garden in front of the house, her father, Lord Kamiya just left this morning, back to the Castle in which the Feared King lived. True, because of his job, they lead a much easier life than the peasants, but she knew of the danger and risk in having to be near the king. There were just too many stories about the king's quick temper, she remembered how her father's friend got killed by the king one day during an imperial meeting because he interrupted the king. There was this other story about how the king slaughtered a servant because spoke back. Though the stories may have been exaggerated, it did somehow portray the cruel, brutal image universally given to the King. It was just ridiculous, how this tyrant used his power to suppress the poor and weak, and Kaoru detested the king as much as she feared him. But she was content with her simple life, having a father who loved her dearly, and a sister who always brought comfort to her ever since their mother deceased.  
  
"Kaoru" a voice from behind called, breaking the young girl's thoughts.  
  
Kaoru whipped her head around to meet her sister, Misao. They both had the same sapphire eyes, inherited from their mother who died a long time ago. She couldn't help but smile at the girl. She loved her very much indeed, she was only one year her senior, and they were more like friends than older and younger sister.  
  
"Kaoru, tell the guards I'm only going out to - " But her voice was cut off quickly  
  
"Misao!! Papa just left this morning, are you planning to go see your Aoshi so soon?!" Kaoru knew her younger sister had a forbidden lover, Aoshi, she tells her, who's some peasants' boy, but she didn't expect her to go against her father's wishes right after he left! Without Lord Kamiya around, Kaoru naturally was the head of the house, being the elder of the only 2 children. She was used to such responsibilities and power, but she never exploited them. All the servants were like friends to the sisters, especially Megumi the doctor, Sanosuke the guard.  
  
"No! I've not seen him ever since papa came back, it's been a week and I really miss him". Aoshi was the boy of farmers, a peasant, and in her father's eyes, their forbidden love was a disgrace to the Kamiyas, who were known for their loyalty and nobility for generations.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but indulge her little sister, she just couldn't bare the fact that she was unhappy, unhappy because of her. Though she never experience love, well, the mutual love shared between man and wife, she understood her sister's longing to see him.  
  
She let out a long sigh, conveying her discontent "Okay, this is the last time okay?" The younger girl just grinned at her sister and took off before Kaoru could ask her to come home before dusk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
"You're highness" the woman whispered seductively, as she fingered the redheaded's earlobes "I hope you enjoyed my company"  
  
The king sat up, women in his eyes were just toys, or items if you put it, that would bring pleasure to him at night, they were stupid airheads that fell for any men that looked good and had power, and once again, this whore next to him has proven him right. They were all so shallow.  
  
He caressed the scar on his face, it was a reminder of the consequences of a deceiving emotion people called love. This was what he got for falling for and trusting these evil yet stupid creatures.  
  
Since then, he never trusted anyone, never showed any feelings to anyone, it was as if an invisible wall was built and secluded him from the others, but this was the only way to immune himself from any harm, he simply cannot stand the feeling of a broken heart once again.  
  
Though he didn't love anyone, he couldn't resist the lust and pleasure, these toys called women can stir in him. He sighed and got out of his bed. "I have had my pleasure from you, take the money and get out of my sight" he said evenly, he didn't even know this woman's name but he never had the desire to know anyway. This whore served him diligently for the past three days, she was good and skillful, but it's time to find a new one.  
  
"Your highness, Lord Kamiya has returned" a young boy announced as the king stepped out of the room.  
  
"Take him to the conference room, I wish to see him". His monotone voice rang. Kamiya was loyal, though sometimes rather useless. But the King, though did not openly admit it, likes this man. He was honest and faithful, Unlike others who were ambitious and always sought after the crown secretly.  
  
"As you wish, Sir" The boy bowed low, showing his deepest respects. Respect. It was important. It showed a person's fear towards him, and that, was what he wanted. To have everyone fear him because they know he is by far, too powerful.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Lord Kamiya entered the conference room, and took a deep breath. The king looked too intimidating. Though only in his late twenties he was the most feared man in the kingdom. Looks can be deceiving.very deceiving in fact. To be honest he looked like a normal young man, long red hair tied into a high pony tail, and clear amethyst eyes that seemed to tell a sad tale.  
  
"Welcome back, Kamiya, you have enjoyed your one week vacation, now it is time to get back to work" The king's voice broke into his thoughts. The only way to show his gratitude for his advisor was to allow him a week's vacation every half a year, so he could spend some time with his family. He was cruel, brutal, but he knew who deserved to be rewarded and who deserved to be punished.  
  
"Yes, your highness, I understand" The old man smiled weakly. A week's vacation to be back home, to see his most loved daughters safe and sound was all he asked for. And he was happy the King allowed so. But tis not time to think about that now. He had an important role in the Castle.  
  
"I have news of a group called the Shinsengumi who have gathered on the outskirts of the country and are planning to attack the capital" The king said with much authority "I want you to gather as much information about the Shinsengumi as you can within the next week, understood?" Indeed, this group of rebels were more of a threat than the previous ones, who tend to be a lot smaller. However, the King had confidence that they would end up the same as others. To perish under the swords of his knights and soldiers. To perish under his power.  
  
"Yes, your highness, I understand" Lord Kamiya bowed and left, sometimes he felt bad, having to destroy groups such as these, they were the country's only hope, but he simply cannot afford to disobey the king, not only will his own life be at risk, both his daughters will be, too. They were too precious to him, he cannot let the king get his hands on either of them.  
  
The King wasn't bad at all, he was smart, powerful, able, everything needed to be a good king, the poor man, he just lacked a soul and some guideness. If only he was more trusting and more loving, if only he saw life a more valuable aspect in nature, he would certainly make a good king.. 


	2. Prologue

*Hands up* don't sue me, I don't own anything _"  
  
**************************************************  
Once Upon a time: prologue  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a girl called Kaoru, she was beautiful, with black glossy hair and large, blue eyes. Her father was the king's advisor and was always away serving the royal highness.  
  
However, don't be mistaken and think Kaoru leads a happy life, in fact everyone in the country lived in fear and terror everyday and why? Because the king was a tyrant, yes, he was very powerful indeed, but very unjust and cruel, and trusted no one, not even his closest advisors.  
  
No, this King was a dangerous figure. Despite his small, girly appearance, this person was by far what he looks. Almost omnipotent with that sword of his, he was able to use his power to win himself the crown. The man did not just excel in fighting. He was intelligent and ruled, wisely. Of course, it was just said he was cruel, which indeed he is, but by wisely, I mean smartly, he knew exactly which ones are the cunning ones, and which ones would betray him. The man showed no mercy, for it was instilled in him through experience that to care and love someone proves a person weak. He would certainly not allow himself to fall to the level of caring, or even loving others. Truth to speak, he didn't care about his people. He only wanted power, and what he wanted, he always got. 


	3. Chapter 2

**************************************************  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 2  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
She wiped the sweat collecting at her temple, and continued practicing, striking with a bokken. It wasn't lady like to practice such strenuous arts, but it was the only think Kaoru was interested in, she simply cannot imagine herself sitting and brewing tea, or arranging flowers. Fortunately, her sister had the same interest and they practiced together, sharing ideas as well as company. But today, Misao was off to see her Aoshi, leaving Kaoru practicing in the small dojo at the back of their large house alone.  
  
The sun sank behing the hills and Misao still have not returned. Kaoru was very anxious, after all, she was the one who let her sister out, and so she holds all responsibilities. Kaoru quickly changed into a more ladylike kimono and set out to Aoshi's land, which wasn't that far away. She never liked the carriage it was bumpy and uncomfortable, and really, she didn't like to make such a scene by using a carriage just for a 500 meter walk.  
  
As she walked through the streets and across the farm land, she noticed the usual stares. It's what you get for living near the outskirts of the country, where the majority are poor farmers, she always thought. But of course, little did she know many stared at her not because of her wealthy attires, nor was it because of her noble manners, but because of her beauty. (A/N yes =_=; ) For the Kamiya sisters was famed across the country side, for their deep, clear sapphire eyes. Especially Kaoru, since Misao was still a little girl in the majority's eye.  
  
Kaoru arrived at a low wooden gate; the place was small and dusty, with the smell of farm animals. But Kaoru did not stop; she didn't mind the smell or dirt at all, unlike most nobles, both sisters were brought up under the care of no other but the household servants and tutors hired by their father who spent most of his time in the Capital city. They educated the sisters well enough to be recognized as nobles, but not enough to enhance their arrogance, instead they were taught everyone is equal, and that not everyone is as fortunate as they are.  
  
"Aoshi-san" she called loud, but politely. The man stood tall before her. She looked into his eyes, and had to admit him rather handsome. But beauty was only skin deep wasn't it?  
  
A figure appeared as the door slid open, "Greetings to you, Kaoru-san, please come in"  
  
"Where's Misao?" Kaoru scanned the small room, and there she was, her little sister, crouching on the floor whining, just as usual. It was part of her personality after all, being spoilt at a young age by both her father and herself.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! How can you do this to me?" She cried out loud, in a very un lady-like fashion, large beads of tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Kaoru frowned, how dare this man upset her sister! "What's going on here?" she questioned the tall man next to her, her sister was not the type that cried over nothing, she knew, there must have been something serious going on.  
  
Before the man could reply, her sister gave an answer, "Aoshi-sama says he's going to join the Shinsengumi!" Misao gulped and she swallowed her own tears "he's leaving me!" she finished off, was she burst into another fit of tears.  
  
"Aoshi-san? Is that true?" Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed, this is not good, if Aoshi goes, that means..  
  
"I don't care! I'm coming with you!" Misao clinged onto Aoshi's limbs, indicating her determination to follow him. No, if he was going to leave her, and join that notorious group, she was going as well! What if.what if.. Miso couldn't bring herself to think of the worst things that could happen to Aoshi and tear him away from her forever, no she would follow him wherever he went.  
  
He wasn't going protest, in fact, he wants Misao to join, after all, the more join the better, plus, he knew Misao was relatively good when it comes to fighting. Though his will to protect the country was strong, he just could not bear to leave this girl, whom he loved so much.  
  
"No, dear, you're NOT going away with this man, you hear me?" Kaoru cried out loud nearly screaming. How dare this man take her sister away just like that?! And to ask her to join the group that everyone gossiped about. NO NO NO!!!  
  
"I don't care, you don't own my life!" Misao pouted, hoping she could persuade her sister to let her follow Aoshi-sama with her large puppy eyes. However, this time her tactics proved futile.  
  
"Please, Misao, if you just run off like that, papa will be extremely upset, not to mention you what will happen if he finds out you want to join the notorious Shinsengumi!" Kaoru's voice softened but was still firm. Yes her father would be very upset, because it would leave him in a very tough situation, if Misao joined the group of rebels, to fight against the King her father served.  
  
"Well if papa got anything to say about this, then I'll listen to him, but I won't listen to you, you're just jealous because I found my true love and you haven't!" Misao gasped, surprised at what just came out of her own mouth. She never really meant it, though she was always secretly proud upon the fact that she found her true love before her older sister, who was much prettier and mature than herself, albeit their father's disproval upon the boy's lowly birth.  
  
"If she really wants to come with me, then I don't think you have to right to stop her" Aoshi added, obviously standing on his beloved's side, and also, because it was just.wrong, that a sister should hold every decision for Misao.  
  
"That does it! Misao you're coming back with me, I'll go to the palace and find papa tomorrow, you are not allowed to go anywhere until you have papa's permission!" with that, Kaoru took misao's arm and dragged her home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay honey look" Kaoru started as calm as she can "I'm not saying you can't go with Aoshi, I'm asking you to wait, until I come back with papa's permission, after all he does have to right to know what you're about to do, right?" She stroked her sister's head lovingly. "Now now, don't cry, you look so ugly, if Aoshi-san sees you like this, he'll."  
  
Misao chuckled for the first time that evening, no one, not even Sano's usual jokes were able to cheer her up. Damn, her sister does have a talent in comforting people. "he'll what?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, happy because her sister finally smiled, "he'll run away!"  
  
Misao smiled widened, if possible that is, and hugged her sister "Thank you Kaoru, for everything" She truly meant it. How many times did her sister stand up for her? She remembered a long time ago when she was young and naïve, how she loved to coax her Kaoru into steal candies from a store downtown with her, However, one day she was caught. She still remembered her governess' rage upon hearing of the news. And it was her sister who came upon her rescue, by taking up the mischief herself who ended up confined in her own room for the following week with little food, and no bed time stories.  
  
"Now, you go to bed, I'll be off tomorrow morning with Sanosuke, and hopfully will be back in a couple of weeks, you just stay here, be a good girl and wait for my news" Kaoru patted her sister, tearing her away from some long forgotten memories.  
  
As Kaoru slid her sister's door shut, she didn't go directly to her own room, instead, she went to Sano's which was on the first floor, where all the other servants slept. No no, he wasn't her secret lover or anything lol, no she was still an innocent young woman who never experienced such wonderful feelings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you do know the king doesn't allow any visitors in his kingdom don't you?" Sano asked. It was well known that the Castle was well guarded, and no one was allowed to enter without invitation.  
  
"Of course I do! That's why I'm here, I need your help." Kaoru replied happily. She had such a perfect idea in her head, but she needed her friend's help.  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow..he had a strong feeling this girl was up to some weird plan. He had known her for a long time, ever since they were children, they would play together with Misao when the governess left for weekends, and despite the status difference in the household, the two girls never mistreated him, or any other servants. And till this day, their friendship lasts.  
  
"Okay I'm going to disguise myself as a. . . as a new servant in fact" Kaoru smilled triumphantly as she unfolded her new idea to her friend. Simply, she would smuggle into the Castle, find her father tell him and smuggle out! Or so she thought.  
  
"What?! Do you know what will happen if they find out ." Sano protested, "Look, why don't I go instead, I mean, I can tell Lord Kamiya." He knew she was up to some crazy ideas, but never expected her so suggest of such! That was just.outrageous! Dangerous! Did she even know what she was up to?!  
  
Unfortunately, Kaoru seemed to know what she was talking about and was determined to go. "No, you don't understand, Sano! Do you really think papa will let Misao go off with Aoshi? He doesn't even let them hang out!"  
  
"If so, then why do you even bother, I mean you really don't seem to understand what you're doing here do you? Let me remind you, if you go to the palace, there's a high chance you'll meet the king-"  
  
"Yes I know that!" Kaoru snapped "but I just can't afford to see Misao so depressed and miserable, I'm going to persuade papa!" Kaoru cried out with passion  
  
"Okay ookay I get it. Just calm down. People are still in bed!" Sanosuke finally bent and allowed his young mistress to go. 


	4. Chapter 3

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 3  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru woke up early, and changed into a simple white gi and navy blue pants (. She looked into the mirror, only to meet the gaze of a young woman, with long black hair and short, puffy bangs. She quickly tied it up into a traditional pony tail. She looked into the mirror again, this time, satisfied with the reflection, for there it was now a young peasant that stared back.  
  
She met Megumi and Sanosuke at the main gate, the doctor handed her a bundle of clothes. "Miss Kaoru, everything needed is in there with enough money to bring you there and back" Then turning to Sanosuke, "Sano, you have to take care of Miss Kaoru, the carriage will take both of you only to the capital, just incase anyone recognizes you, it's best if you two journey to the palace like peasants."  
  
"Megumi, I don't understand there really isn't a need to use a carriage" Kaoru frowned, no she didn't like to use that carriage, not even when it was urgent. But then, she never really left her little town she was brought up in, did she?  
  
"Miss Kaoru! If we don't take the carriage it'll take over two weeks to get to the capital! Do you think Miss Misao can wait that long!" Sanosuke argued. He knew Misao well, she was very impatient, and determind. If they didn't return with a quick answer, he knew, Misao would go off with her lover or whatever that man was to her, for all he cared.  
  
He was right, even if Misao can wait that long, Aoshi can't, the Shinsengumi was not a group that would dwell at one town for a long time, especially now that they have several groups forming at other parts of the country. Kaoru sighed, and without looking back, got herself onto the carriage. Sanosuke soon followed. They left before dawn.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Enishi, What information have you collected about the rebellious group?" The King asked. All of the nobles in the room turned to the white headed young lord. Though at the young age of 25, he was smart and able, not to mention cunning and evil. HE was very corrupted, much worse than the king infact, just that he got other people to do the dirty work, so his hands would still be "clean". Of course, the King himself was not stupid, he knew of this young man's underground trades, and his ambitions. However, he was a calculating person, and knew very well how to keep everything in control. Enishi was a very able young man, despite his character, and ambitions. He had his value, and he was not going to get rid of Enishi until he proves himself useless.  
  
"Your highness, according to my research, the group is quickly expanding, recruiting members in the northern outskirts of the country, the group mainly consists of farmers and peasants who were discontent upon heavy taxation and little public provision, they also-"  
  
"Enough!" the king fumed, feeling anger building up inside him "I only told you to report to me information ABOUT the group, not reasons why they do it!" He new how the young man could attack him slyly but insinuating things that no others dared accuse him of.  
  
Enishi gritted his teeth, "darn you Battousai, you never told me not to say why they did it" the enraged lord thought. Though he knew that was not the real reason why the King was angry. However, despite his hatred and anger for him, Enishi just smiled and apologized "Yes your highness, I'm very sorry"  
  
This was life in court, Enishi was used to it, the king was that unreasonable, anything to his dislike, he blames others. He thought to himself.  
  
But he knows his power is limited and is not adequate to even hurt the king, he was just too powerful, just too far from his reach… But only… if only his traders from the Neighboring country, Shang hai was willing to provide him aid, he was sure, with the uprising of the Shinsengumi, he could overthrow this tyrant.  
  
"Kamiya" the king's voice broke Enishi's into thoughts. "you are from the northern outskirts of the country, it best suits if you go back and find out what's going on there, I'll send a few messengers with you, so you don't have to personally come back to report to me."  
  
"Yes, I understand, you're highness" The man nodded, accepting the mission. It was also a chance for him to return to his home, see his daughters….  
  
"Court dismissed" the king announced, and left the conference room, leaving the nobles, sitting, talking to themselves, commenting about the meeting before they, too slowly dispersed off to other parts of the Castle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Why did you change back into a kimono! Sanosuke exclaimed as the young woman slid open the door, revealing her newly donned red Kimono that hung brilliantly on her.  
  
"What? We're not even anywhere in the palace yet, do you know how uncomfortable those clothes were? Plus I don't want the innkeeper to be suspicious; you know servants aren't meant to stay in first class rooms" Kaoru walked past her friend, "lets go find a good restaurant I'm so hungry! Lets go eat at the town's best restaurant!" dragging the poor man down the stairs  
  
"Excuse me; do you know where the town's best restaurant is?" Kaoru asked the old woman who looked after the inn's keys.  
  
"Ahh, the town's best restaurant? I'm proud to tell you this isn't just the best inn, but also the best restaurant in town!" the old woman smiled, pointing to her left, where there was a short corridor that lead them to a large room with beautifully furnished wooden tables and chairs. The place seemed crowded with people.  
  
Kaoru's eyes followed her finger, and there, was the town's best restaurant, and it was only then that she realized, all those coming in and going out of the building were richly dressed. "Thank you" Kaoru smiled and took Sano's hand, dragging him to restaurant.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sano rented a wagon and bought some hay downtown, whilst Kaoru changed back into peasant's clothes, she sighed upon having to peel off her beautiful kimono and replace it with the rough, plain gi.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you don't even look like a peasant, even with a new hairdo and some clothing" Sano pointed at her.  
  
"Well that's because you know me!" She retorted. By god, she was already pretty nervous upon going into the Castle, and Sano's doubts did not help at all.  
  
"No, okay fine you go ask a random person…ask the innkeeper if you look like a servant"  
  
Kaoru turned back into the inn "do I look like I work here?"  
  
The old woman chuckled "No no no, you look like a young lady, in fact a rich young lady who leads an easy life… with that soft white skin and shiny hair of yours, you don't do any chores at home do you?"  
  
"Huh? Well I can't help if my skin's not dark" Kaoru frowned "But thanks anyway" running back to the inn's backyard, she told her friend the old woman's response.  
  
"Well, I think I've got an idea" Sano looked at the damn ground, he bent down and grabbed a hand full of dirt "Come Miss Kaoru"  
  
Kaoru followed Sano's orders and bent down, Sano quickly smeared some dirt onto her face. "EWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Kaoru screamed "How can you do this to me! EWWWEWEWEWEWEW!"  
  
Sano smiled, seemingly satisfied with the result, he smeared more onto Kaoru's arms before she can back off. "Now you really look like a dirty servant"  
  
Kaoru blinked and looked at the now dry dirt on her arms…"wow I even feel like a servant now". And indeed, she looked like a mundane dirty girl, with muddy, messy hair and dirty brown skin.  
  
"Miss Kaoru there's no time for you to admire your new identity, get into the wagon" Sano helped her up and lifted her into the wooden vehicle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello sir, I bring supplies to the palace" Sano told the guards as evenly as he can  
  
"Open the wagon" the guard ordered "we need to check"  
  
Sanosuke opened the cover, and gestured for the guards to check.  
  
"Pass"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 4

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 4  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sanosuke left, and now she was all alone, not knowing what to do, she decided to head to the shabbiest building ahead, which she assumed, was the servant's head quarters. Infact, that was the common choice, for behind the building was a tall, magnificent castle, surrounded by a woods and a beautiful garden.  
  
'Wow the palace is much larger and much prettier than I expected, this king must be pretty powerful' Kaoru thought 'even the servant's quarters is as large as my own house"  
  
Suddenly something hard hit her hard, Kaoru quickly turned back to see who her attacker was, afraid he would be some soldiers who found out her identity.  
  
"Hey you! Who are you?" It was a boy, much to Kaoru's relief, looking at his attires she knew he was also a servant.  
  
"I'm Ka..-ctually I'm new here, my name is…uhh, yeah! My name is..Kaoru"   
  
The boy raised a brow doubtfully 'What do you want here? have you met Kamio-Sama yet? Did he assign you a job?"  
  
"wh..what? who's Kamio? I have to be assigned a job?!"  
  
"So I assume you've not seen him yet, let me take you to him, he's the head of servants, and his job is to assign all servants a specific job." The boy gestured her to follow  
  
"Hey little boy, what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Don't call me a little boy, you busu! My name is Yahiko"  
  
"Okay I won't call you little boy then, yahiko-CHAN" This boy had no manners nor respect at all!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you're new? But I don't recall having recruiting any recently" the Kamio looked at the girl before he sipped his tea "I think I might have to send you back"  
  
"no please, I can-" Kaoru started, no she couldn't be sent back so quickly, not after all this trouble  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open, and another man walked in, whispering a bit too loud that the king had killed his personal servant while in a foul mood, resulting in a shortage of servants in the king's department.  
  
"Oh dear, nonono, please don't assign me to serve the king" she prayed silently as the two men conversed. That was worse than she had imagined.  
  
The more authoritive man looked at kaoru, "Okay, there is a sudden change, you are hired, please follow this man here to your assigned dorm, you will start to work tomorrow" pointing at the man who just came in.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The man lead Kaoru into the building, it was very big, with alot of rooms, but were all small and shabby.  
  
"This is your new room, you start to work tomorrow, so i advise you have a good sleep tonight" With that the man turned and left, leaving Kaoru standing at the door of her new room.  
  
"Ouch, the futon is so thin" Kaoru grumbled as she felt her back bump into the hard, cold floor, obviously not used to her new lifestyle  
  
"Are you alright there?" a voice came from the other side of the room  
  
'Damn I knew the Kamio person wouldn't be nice enough to give me such a big room all to myself' Kaoru thought, but out loud she replied "Yeah I am, thanks"  
  
the voice was persistent "My name is Tae, and I'm one of the palace cooks, are you new ?"  
  
The voice sounded friendly enough "Yes, I'm new, I'll be serving the king" Kaoru said honestly  
  
"Ahh I see, that's bad then, anyway you and I both need to wake up early tomorrow, so good night"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone shook her shoulder vigorously, in attempt to wake her up.  
  
"Sano? Is breakfast ready? Okay 5 more minutes then" Kaoru fell back onto her futon, only to realize it's not her normal thick, comfy one, but a thin rough one.  
  
"Kaoru! It's already half past 4, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?!" Kaoru looked up, it was Tae...and then it all came back to her.  
  
"You also need to get a new uniform, the clothes you're wearing now won't do"  
  
"huh? Where do I get it?"  
  
"That's why I'm here, I'm taking you to get one, I'll also be showing you around before you go work"  
  
"oh that's very nice of you, Tae-san!"  
  
"It's always the dorm mate's job to take the newbies around" Tae helped her up. She liked this girl very much.  
  
Kaoru went to the water basin and started to rinse her face, but the water soon darkened, and then she realized, she just removed the dirt that concealed her pretty face. But before she could do anything, her dorm mate came over.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know your skin was that white, you don't work a lot do you?"   
  
"Uh…Kaoru hesitated, no, I don't work a lot, because I'm too lazy" Kaoru grinned sheepishly, trying to evade further questions upon the current topic. The one most likely to betray her secret.  
  
Tae took Kaoru to another room and gave her a blue kimono and a white apron  
  
"This kimono is so thin! And the fabric is so rough, oh gosh and it barely touched my knees" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"This is what we servants wear" Tae sighed "don't think working in the palace means we get to enjoy royal luxuries too"   
  
Kaoru was relieved, thank god her friend didn't take it the other way, "Yeah, I always thought working in the palace means I get nice kimonos and comfy futons, but I guess I was mistaken, anyway, the palace is so big, are you sure you can show me all the places before dawn?"  
  
"No, I only intend to show you around the servant's section today" Tae led her out to the stables, where she first met that rude kid.  
  
Kaoru quickly bent down to smear more dirt onto her face, so she'd keep the same look as she did when she arrived.  
  
"Kaoru-san! What are you doing? You just cleaned your face!"   
  
"Me? oh uh, I like to feel dirty!" But infact, Kaoru didn't want people to think she didn't do chores often and thus have her sent away.  
  
Tae laughed "Kaoru-san you're so strange!"  
  
Tae took Kaoru around the stables and archery before bringing her back to the servant's head quarters, so Kamio can let her meet servants who also served the king. Afterall, she was only a cook, and hardly ever went into the palace.  
  
"You're Kaoru right?" The Kamio turned his head and called "Seta! Come in!" A young man appeared from the door, "Seta, this girl here is to replace Miko, you take her around, tell you what to do etc okay?"  
  
"Yes sir" Seta replied, smiling, warmly, trying to make the new girl feel better.  
  
Kamio turned his head back to kaoru, "now you, dear, are to follow Seta, he also works for the king, there is much to learn from him, and i am sure you both will quickly be aquainted."  
  
"Yes sir" With that Kaoru followed Soujirou and left.  
  
"So, Kaoru-san right? I'm Soujirou Seta, nice no meet you!" He extended his hand, which kaoru took. This young boy was rather mysterious, constantly smiling at her, as if he had developed an instant crush on her. Whoa wait where did that come from?  
  
"I'm Kaoru, i'm very clumsey if you must know and if I cause you any trouble, I'm sorry" Kaoru introduced herself humbly. Not one bit nervous.   
  
"don't worry kaoru-san you'll do fine!" Soujirou assured her, by tightening the grip before letting go.   
  
The continued walking across the palace garden in silence, but there wasn't tension. Kaory felt comfortable around this boy.  
  
"So, seta-san-"  
  
"Call me Soujirou." He told her. This new girl looked rather innocent and naïve compared to the other girls who worked here. He could feel her air of elegance, though he knew not where it was from, nor did he care. She was by far the first female friend he felt comfortable around with.  
  
"oh, okay, Soujirou, um, "Kaoru paused, not knowing if the subject she was about to continue on would be a threat her new job "I want to know what the king is like…is he cruel? I heard he killed a servant the other day, that's the only reason why I'm allowed to work here…"  
  
"Kaoru-san you don't have to worry, i'll guide you through it. I've been working around since I was a child." Soujiro told her, though silently adding on the sad tale about his past. He sighed, and wondered when he could lift that burden off himself. His past, his memories. He could still recall the day His parents died. He could still dear their screams ringing in his mind. And it pained him; every time he relived that day; no matter in dreams or in thoughts.  
  
"You-" Kaoru tried, but was cut off by her new friend  
  
"I remember I did the morning shifts once, it's easy, as long as you do your work properly and don't talk to the king then you'll be fine" Soujiro smiled.   
  
"What do i have to do?" Kaoru asked   
  
"It's easy, you have to pull the curtains up, wake the king up,, prepare a washing basin for him and take his royal garments out. I'll wait outside the door, when you have all your things done, you just bow and leave okay?"  
  
"um..okay, I pull the curtains up, I say good morning to the king…but what if he doesn't wake up?"  
  
"don't worry we've been doing the same for years, he will wakeup"  
  
"okay, so I wake him up, and prepare a washing basin for him, do I need to help him wash?"  
  
"no, he does it himself, see I told you it's really easy, if you don't do anything wrong, you'll be fine, you won't even converse with the king"  
  
"okay, so I prepare a washing basin for him, and….oh I don't know what he likes to wear"  
  
"don't worry, there's not many to choose from, and they're all his favourites…no I mean, he doesn't care what he wears, so any will do"  
  
Kaoru gulped, this wasn't as easy as she thought.  
  
"Kaoru-san, you'll be fine! I'll make sure you walk out of that door safe and sound okay?" Soujirou took Kaoru's hand, and squeezed it. "it's nearly time now, lets go" 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own anything _"  
  
White seraph: *takes kenshin's crown* hehehe  
  
Kenshin: O_o oro! Why am I a brutal tyrant? Naw I'm too sweet and gentle, tis cannot be!  
  
White seraph: don't worry you're a sexy tyrant *wink wink*  
  
Kenshin: *gulps*..um, ah yeah lets see what the reviewers wrote!  
  
White seraph: oh yeah lemme see!  
  
Kenshin: oooo I have a lot of supporters! Thank you to all those who reviewed!  
  
White seraph: really?! Oooo thank you everyone! Weeee! *does the crazy dance*  
  
Kenshin: and so white seraph goes insane, lets go to the story now, and I shall be back to report any news afterwards, Kenshin here at white seraph's domain reporting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**************************************************  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 5  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Soujiro took Kaoru around the palace garden, they were both enjoying each other's silent company whilst admiring the beauty of nature, the greenery and wild life that thrived upon it, was beautiful indeed, there was much irony, to believe a heartless tyrant accommodated in such a beautiful Castle. When Kaoru suddenly stopped, the thought of serving the man so universally feared and hated made her nervous, and somewhat apprehended. And so she decided to start a conversation, hoping to ease her thoughts.  
  
"Sou-chan, how long have you been working here?" She started, it was a simple question, thought little did she know that such an innocent question could stir the darkest memories of her fried.  
  
"As long as I remember." Soujiro looked at her and was about to say more, but decided to keep his mouth shut. It was best to keep those horrible memories to himself. He really liked his new friend, and didn't want her to be shocked or even afraid of him. He saw the large, grayish walls of the castle emerging, thank the God. He quickly evaded further questioning. "We're here" Sou-chan announced as they came to a large wooden door decorated with beautiful carvings.  
  
Kaoru pulled back involutarily "wh..what? so soon? But I'm not ready yet! Oh my gosh what if the king-" her fear overwhelmed her as she forced herself to approach the Gate.  
  
"don't worry, he won't even notice you're the new servant! Trust me! and even if anything bad happens, I promise you, I'll help you" soujiro released his grip from his new friend's wrist. Really the man wasn't as scary as he was famed for. No, not one bit. As long as he did the right thing and stayed out of his way, his life could have been called a smooth, safe one. He really didn't understand this girl, how she was instilled such absurd thoughts about a person she never even met before!  
  
"wait, sou-chan, can.can you come in with me?" She pleaded, her eyes looking up at him begging.  
  
"no I'm sorry kao-chan, I cannot, because I'm only on of the king's guards, not his private maid." He tried to explained to her the rules, and how things worked here.  
  
"what? I'm his..his private maid?" Kaoru gasped in astonishment. How bad can it get? Not only did she fail to find her father, not only was she assigned to work at the king's department, she was actually assigned to be his private maid, meaing she would be the only person around serving him? Oh dear.  
  
"Oh no, don't worry you only do the morning rounds, that is, he has several different maids that serve him during different hours" Soujirou chuckled. This girl is so strange! She's so apprehensive about everything; it's as if this is her first time out of home! But he knew, he knew he liked this girl for her innocence and naivety, the qualities that many female servants here lacked. Many seemed to have given up the honor and virtue of maidenhood, throwing themselves to palace guards or squires, or the luckier ones, some noble men.  
  
"oh." Kaoru was nervous, who the hell is he to have so many maids and guards? That stupid jerk. She silently cursed as the she let the young boy guide her through, floor after floor, corridor after corridor, until their reached the end of a long corridor after going up, endless number of floors. The door itself was large, symmetrically decorated, both sides were beautifully carved.  
  
Soujiro opened the door, "It's about time, now go"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru's heart was thumping, as she reminded herself she was now the servant of the notorious tyrant that everyone feared, as she approached the large bed, she saw him. No, she saw them. A young man with flame red hair and a cross on his left cheek, and a woman.a very pretty woman.  
  
"That king is sure promiscuous!" Kaoru thought to herself."but what did I expect anyway?" suddenly, nervousness and fear overwhelmed her. "damn was I supposed to say good morning to him? How about his whore? Oh dear!" Kaoru panicked., not knowing what to do.  
  
Much to her relief, the king stirred, saving Kaoru from the dilemma. She quickly rushed to the bed and greeted her king morning. Who in return ignored her and started walking slowly to his private bathroom.  
  
Oh damn I forgot to prepare the washing basin! Kaoru quickly rushed into the bathroom before the king and added water into the silver basin, she also took the white towel, which she presumed was used as a face cleansing cloth, and put it next to the basin.  
  
Just when the king entered, she bowed, remembering thoroughly how important manners were. The king walked past her as if she was invisible. "darn you arrogant person who the hell do you think you are?!" Kaoru bit her lip to hold her anger back, her hatred for the king was growing every second.  
  
She watched as the redhead dipped his face into the water and flinched his head back up again. Then it came to her; she was in a rush, she forgot to check if the water was warm enough! And if she remembered correctly, she didn't turn the hot tap on..oh dear..  
  
The king turned , his eye brows furrowed as he cornered Kaoru. "You expect me to cleanse in this?!"  
  
This isn't good."sorry you majesty, I'm new and.and." oh god, his eyes."I forgot to turn the hot water tap on, I'm truly sorry.."  
  
The king didn't seem to hear her apology, instead, he grabbed her hair, and pushed her face into the cold water. Kaoru was so shocked, she pushed the king away.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I already apologized, and explained my mistake, and even if I didn't, you had NO RIGHT to do that, I mean hello? Who are you? The king yeah? Where are your manners, I-" Kaoru didn't finish her sentence, the redhead was staring at her in fury, curse it, she forgot who she was talking to.  
  
The king's eyes narrowed, and Kaoru expected him to strike. She squeezed her eyes shut, prepared. No he didn't strike, what was wrong? Did he decided to have her slain later? After having her nails pulled out and eyes plucked out? Omgomgomgomg.  
  
Kaoru carefully opened one eye and took a peek.Mou?! Where did he go?!  
  
Suddenly, strong hands gripped her wrists, "I'll teach you what manners are", a voice from behind said, "Soujiro! Take this impolite girl to the dungeons and teach her a lesson, make sure she learns her manners before she serves me"  
  
The young man walked in, he didn't expect this to happen, but he really didn't want to see his new friend tortured.  
  
"Sorry your highness, she's new here and doesn't know any royal manners, please forgive her!" Soujiro started defending his friend.  
  
"Soujiro, you either take the order, or I take your life" The king's voice sounded dangerous.  
  
Soujiro sighed, "Yes, sir" and took Kaoru by her wrists and took her out of the room before she could even protest.  
  
"Sou! You said I'll be fine! Now I'm going into the dungeons, oh dear! What will happen there? What kind of tortures do they do?!" Kaoru asked with fright.  
  
"I'm sorry Kao -chan, I couldn't defend you there, but don't worry, I'll make sure you be safe and sound in the dungeons."  
  
"you don't sound very promising, do you know that?" Kaoru couldn't help but smile a bit, even if it meant she was heading to jail.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Kao, I really couldn't afford to object just then, but you see it's different in the dungeons, all the guards are my friends, and they're all very understanding, especially if you're a girl"  
  
"Still, how long do I have to stay in the dungeons?" She ignored his apologies, it was her way of indicating that it was fine.  
  
"Well, probably 2 to 3 days, but even if you come out, I don't think the servant's head quarters will have you serving the king again, so don't you worry" Soujirou told her. This sort of thing happened before; He was not sure if the King deliberately left out the instructions to have her tortured, or that he simply forgot to. But nevertheless, Kaoru was a lucky one.  
  
"hmph, that was scary you know, and hey! You didn't tell me the king liked women's company at night!" Kaor's voice was still nervously quivering from the confrontation with the King.  
  
"oh that, yeah but you don't have to worry, they're not mistresses or anything, just whores from his harem that the king likes to play around with" Soujiro snickered. "Well he does have some mistresses" He continued, but that title in only reserved for the very few he favours. Not that you really needed to know." He finished off lamely  
  
They walked until they got to a dark underground building, which kaoru presumed was the palace dungeons; the place she'll be staying at for the next few days. She was assigned a small catastrophic room.no it's not even a room, just a box with bars, and a shabby bed of hay.  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll come visit you later on today" Soujiro talked to a few guards, telling them about the situation, they all nodded understandingly, and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
kenshin: Hello readers, looks like white seraph is still dancing.  
  
White seraph: *snatches mic* WE ALL LOVE KENSHIN! YAY!  
  
Kenshin: *sigh* I officially pronounce white seraph insane! Please admit her to the nearest asylum as soon as possible!  
  
White seraph: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOLD ON READERS!!! I NEED SUGGESTONS AND IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!!!!!  
  
And here it is, who wants:  
  
A) Ken falls madly in love with Kaoru, but Kaoru plays hard to get, but eventually falls for him too  
  
B) Kaoru seduces Ken, who readily agrees  
  
C) Soujiro/Kaoru  
  
D) Ken meets tomoe and falls in love with her  
  
E) AND FINALY a bit of each but will end with K/K pairing  
  
Kenshin: Orororrorro!! O.o I vote for F! kenshin falls madly in love with White seraph! Weeee!  
  
White seraph: soryr Kenny, F is not an available option :D  
  
Kenshin: *pouts* no wait . . . O.o ORO!?! white seraph is back to normal YAY!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

White seraph: Wow the majority chose A  
  
Kenshin: really?! Lemme see! Oh my god, me, the hitokiri battousai is going to be coldly rejected =(  
  
White seraph: Don't worry, I'll make you very cool and sexy :P cos that's the only thing you're good at  
  
Kenshin: Hey I was just reading the last chapter, when did I become a womanizer?!   
  
White seraph: do you like being a womanizer?  
  
Kenshin: hm…HELL YEAH! With all that sex and stuff, speaking of which, this chapter does contain slight lemon…right?  
  
White seraph: Well you read and see!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 6  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru was having fun in the dungeons, having made good friends with the guards. Really, it was so bored sitting in that dark room all day, thankfully the guards kept her company when Sou-chan wasn't around. The dungeons weren't *that* bad; The room wasn't anything she anticipated; there was no stench, no damp hay, no insects or mice of any sort, the bed was alright, with adequate bed sheets… or so Kaoru thought, until she saw a person dragged out of the dungeons by other soldiers, he was all bloody from the whips and flames, obviously he was tortured, real bad. Kaoru looks closer, omg! No ears! They had his ears chopped off!  
  
"What…oh God..who. is. He?" Kaoru gasped from behind her bars, suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable. No, not a bit, VERY vulnerable.   
  
"Don't worry Miss, he deserves it" One of the guards chuckled.  
  
"Smuggled into the palace as a servant, that spy" the other added. Their honest, simple comment had a huge effect on Kaoru.  
  
She couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like if someone found out she wasn't really a servant, and jump to conclusions that she was a spy of some sort, and especially after that little argument which she so regretted, the other morning, she was sure if the King found out, she was no servant, would have her skinned - alive. . "Well. But I mean, why didn't the king just kill him? Why bother with all this torture?" She realized how dangerous her position was, and tried to reason that perhaps she would be skinned after she was killed, which somehow brought her no comfort at all.  
  
"Ahh, you see, the king suspects this spy is hiding something, and so it's not time to kill him yet" The guard pointed at the bloody man who disappeared into the exit, leaving a bloody trail behind.  
  
"Yeah, actually that guy there, is very fortunate, those soldiers there, they're the nicer ones compared to the others. I remember a long time ago, there was a spy who got caught, and the king had him chopped alive" The other guard told, as if he was telling her a seriously tragic tale.  
  
"That's cruel!" Kaoru involuntarily clasped her mouth with her hands, as the image described formed in her head.  
  
"Yes it is, I do admit sometimes the king can be a bit too cruel, but if you don't do anything bad, I guess he won't do anything to you" The other guard nodded.  
  
"What? do you know why I'm here? I just forgot to turn on the hot water tap! I even said sorry but he sends me to the dungeons! This is just barbaric!" She retorted.   
  
Both guards laughed, "Okay fine, maybe the king was a bit moody that morning" …"Like every other morning" He added silently  
  
"When I come out, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Kaoru growled  
  
"Don't, you'll regret it" The other guard said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, he's right, whatever you do, never ever argue with the king, he has a very short temper, and values little in life."  
  
"Values little in life?" Kaoru was confused  
  
The other guard explained "Well, the king kills whoever that gets in his way, so in other words, to him, people's lives are so unworthy, he can choose to do whatever he will with them."  
  
"To him, no one really has a special place in his heart, he doesn't care if the whole population died over night… well maybe he does care about Lord Hiko… . . "  
  
"Lord Hiko?" Now Kaoru was rather confused. Who was this man? Indeed she often heard of nobles that were friends of her father, for he would always introduce their sons or even themselves to her, seeing if they would be a suitable candidate for a nice match in marriage, though none of which she really ever took seriously.  
  
"Yeah, the king's former adviser, his one and only trusted one"  
  
"He's now retired and lives up in the mountains" The other guard added.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang before Kaoru had a chance to question more, and lunch was served. It was just plain rice and very waters miso soup, nothing compared to the food she had at home, but Kaoru was already satistfied, afterall, she was in the dungeons what did she expect?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sou-chan, I really need to take a bath, please, I can't stand the sweat and dirt, even if I know it's from me." Kaoru begged. "I don't mind, anywhere will do, but please-"  
  
"Kao, you can't take a bath right now because there are people cleaning the servant's public bath house" Soujiro exaplained, though he did feel sorry for his friend as he glanced at her figure, hair all over the place, uniform all dirty. "Oh, how about take a quick bath in one of the springs in the palace garden?"  
  
"are you joking?!" Kaoru stared hard at the boy, some what astonished upon his suggestion. "what if someone sees me?"  
  
"Don't worry, the garden is very big, it goes beyond the pretty fountains and flower beds I showed you last time, especially the wood parts, where the king usually goes to hunt. Don't worry, no one goes there anyway, come I'll take you there" Soujiro grabbed her hand and took her into the dense woods which people call "garden"  
  
"Kaoru, you stay here okay? I have to go back to my work, I'll also bring you a new uniform" Sou bid his friend goodbye, and left Kaoru standing by the bank of a shallow spring.  
  
The girl undressed herself, leaving the dirty clothes by the bank while she dipped herself into the cold water, and started scrubbing off the dirt and mud that concealed her white, flawless skin.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The king was stressed after the imperial conference. He sent most of his advisors and generals off to different areas around the country to eliminate and rebellious groups. Maybe it's time to do some hunting, it's not good to think about all these problems again and again only getting myself more and more anxious. The King thought.  
  
He ordered one of the servants to bring him his horse, and changed into a more casual outfit. Hunting always made him relax, it was the one and only hobby he liked, it also enhanced improvement in his sword skills, not that he wasn't good at all though.  
  
It was unusually calm here, he thought. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes, and *swish* the rabbit behind him was dead.   
  
"Hn" He grunted.  
  
He closed his eyes to concentrate on the sound of nature around him. His eyebrows furrowed when he heard splashing noise. Curiosity brought him to a spring, someone was frolicking there. A girl. Was she an angel? But why did she look strangely familiar?  
  
The king was awed by this mysterious girl, indeed she was a true beauty, her skin so white, so flawless, and contrasted perfectly with her black glossy hair. She splashed water onto her round, plump breasts. Oh God, he felt his manhood harden under his loins. This vision aroused him. He so wanted to kiss those full lips, and touch the soft flesh.  
  
True, he had seen and experiences more before, but this girl was like no other, there was something else that intrigued him, but what is it? Why did she look so familiar?   
  
The girl turned and faced him, he prayed hard, wishing she did not see him; he didn't want to scare this angel away. Thank the Lord, she didn't. he studied her face, large sapphire eyes, I've seem them before, . . . but where?  
  
The king was awed, yet confused. Should I go ask? Would she run away? HE never felt so unasserted before. Oh god, this was killing him. Wanting to know yet not wanting to scare her away, wanting her yet not wanting her to run away. Damn, the hitokiri swore silently. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. But he had no idea who she was. . was she an angel sent down from heaven? Was she a spirit?   
  
Suddenly, the flock of birds flew from behind the trees, breaking the magic. Someone was on the other side of the spring, conversing with this angel, but who is he? A servant's uniform was thrown to the girl. *Ahh so she works here* he thought *then it'd be much easier for me to catch my prey* he smiled evilly, imagining all the wonderful things he can do with his new toy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin: Hi readers!  
  
White seraph: *punches kenshin and steals the mic* Hi readers! Thank you to all those who reviewed, If you read my story, please review, because it lets me know how many people appreciate what I write, hehe also motivates my to write more :D  
  
Kenshin: YEAH! REMEMBER! REVIEW!  
  
White Seraph: *kicks kenshin's head* I'm not finished with my long soliloquy yet, Anyway, there was mild lemon in this chapter, I'm not sure if you guys liked it, if you do, then I might include more lemon in future chapters, what do you say? :D  
  
Okay no more drama  
  
A/N: just to make is clear, Kaoru is a girl, she only attempted to look like a guy… okay okay I admit it, I originally planned to make her a guy in disguise, but since the majority wanted kenshin to fall hopelessly in love with kaoru, I had to change the plot a bit. Anyway, yes she's a girl. :D and btw, sorry for the occness, I know it's terrible but I never really knew what kenshin was like 10 yrs go :( 


	8. Chapter 7

Kenshin: Wassup' Dude?  
  
White Seraph: um. . . kenshin, don't act cool, doesn't look good on you, and by the way it's dudette.  
  
Kenshin: |,,,-_-x;; f*** you biatch!  
  
White Seraph: Err…Kenshin you're pointing the wrong finger at me, should be your middle finger, not your index =_=;;  
  
Kenshin: o_O ORO?!?! But the 'How-to-act-cool' guide says. . . wait *grabs book* ahhh oh yeah! There! ,|,,-_-x  
  
White Seraph: That's better, from now on I'll be your master, I'll teach you how to swear in the cool way!  
  
Kenshin: YAYAYAY!!!! But I want to read first.. . .  
  
**************************************************  
  
Once upon a Time: Chapter 7  
  
  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
He looked at the quiet, dark surrounding, that's right, he was in the woods, the same woods, but it was so dark, he could barely see the contours of the trees. And there, he heard it again, the angelic laughter bubbling from here and there, but where it came from, he cannot see. Depending on his ears, he followed where the voice came from, only having taking him back to the spring, where he initially came from. Lost like a little child he turned and looked around again, But no, the blue eyed angel was heard but not seen.   
  
Suddenly, he felt someone's breath on his bare neck, as she whispered in a low, seductive voice "So, my dear lord, you have finally come." He quickly turned, only to loose himself those clear, sapphire eyes, they were so deep, so mesmerizing. The sparkly sapphires locked into his own eyes, floated up to one of the nearby trees, laughing.  
  
  
  
"Where are you? Come back, Come back!" He yelled, across the clearing. He was getting frustrated, never had he felt so helpless before. Never. He so wanted to touch her, he so wanted her, but she was so far out from his reach.  
  
He felt a pair of small hands roaming up and down his body, and her warmth touching his back, driving him insane with pleasure. "You like it don't you?" She giggled from behind, so close he could sense he breath brushing behind his earlobe. He closed his eyes, letting the irresistible pleasure take over. Then, her hands touched it, his most sensitive part. "You are aroused, my lord" her breath again sending him to the highest planes of sensation. Feeling her small delicate hands moving down his manhood, he moaned with desire and frustration, to have this little girl taking control over him.  
  
She quickly turned herself so she was directly facing him, hands still down there doing naughty things. She smiled with menace, as if she had something new in mind. And sure enough, before he realized, she was gone, no where to be seen. Her hot breath brushed under him, sending shivers up his spine. He heard her giggle again, having knowing how much he affected him. Gently, taking his manhood, she licked it, again he felt himself elevating too the highest planes of satisfaction and pleasure. She kept going with her ministration, and he moaned as he felt his climax coming.  
  
But it never came. she stopped. Everything was gone, no woods, no clearing, and more importantly, no sapphire. He looked around again, only to find himself in his own bed, with a nameless woman. So realization had come to him, it was all a dream, all a wild fantasy. His eyebrows furrowed upon his own failure in attempt to banish the blue angel from his mind. Damn her, she even came to haunt him in his sleep.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow, he will have this blue angel summoned, tomorrow he will claim her his, and this little creature, she will become the reality of my fantasies." He thought to himself, as he recalled every detail of his sweet dream.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Tae was so glad her mate was back, she stole some leftovers from the palace kitchen so they can enjoy Kaoru's belated welcome feast. Though they were only leftovers, the palace food was as good as new, with roasted chicken, soft tofu, and white steaming rice and many other sorts.   
  
Kaoru met a lot of servants, but mostly those on the same floor, those included Dr. Genzai, the servant's special doctor, and his two grandchildren who were both very adorable; Yahiko the rude little boy she met on her arrival, Tsumabe, a quite but gentle girl. They all seemed welcoming and pleased upon the fact that she angered the king and came out alive.   
  
"Busu! I knew it! You scared the king away!" Yahiko sneered at her, but soon regret doing so, for Kaoru took a broom hung on the walls, and had the poor boy beaten down to begging for mercy.  
  
"Serves you right for annoying a woman who masters in the arts of kendo!" Kaoru smiled with victory, having defeated the boy so easily, she was proud of herself.   
  
"Why you ugly one! You're so violent! Just like a man! Are you a woman?" The boy retorted, though inside he was proud of this girl, for he himself was interested in kendo, and wanted to learn from her.  
  
"The food is getting cold, if you two keep fighting by the time you come back the food will be gone!" Tsumabe broke in, though they were all amused at the two.  
  
Kaoru went back to her seat, and sighed "I don't know why you're doing this, they did say only servants were needed to serve the king, but now that I can no longer serve him, I don't know what I can do here."  
  
"Well you can always serve other lords. . ." Tae suggested.  
  
Kaoru nearly forgot, with all that nervousness and anxiety, she nearly forgot, her sole reasone here! She quickly blurted out "Yes! Anyone know about Lord Kamiya? I can serve him!" Serving her father, that'd be perfect! She can naturally go to him take her time, and tell him everything without being suspected!  
  
"Lord Kamiya?" This time it was Dr. Genzai who spoke, "Why didn't he leave just a week ago?"  
  
Kaoru was confused, but earger to know more. "Pardon me?"  
  
The doctor continued, "Lord Kamiya left, with many other lords last week, to spy on the Shinseigumi, the king decided their power was great enough to take notice of, and so sent lords and spies to specific areas around the country."  
  
"Wh…what?" Kaoru cannot believe her ears, not after all this trouble, only to know her father left! "Where did he go?!"  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I don't know dear, we servants are never told anything, we just hear rumours that circulate around."  
  
"No, I heard my mistress talking to another the other day, the Lords who were from the countryside were sent back to their hometowns, because the king decided it best for lords to spy on rebels in their hometowns" Tsumabe explained.  
  
Dammit, Kaoru cursed inwardly, how ironic! While she came to the palace to look for her father, he went home, but that's good, at least Misao won't have to wait for me. If that is so, then it means I have to get out of here as soon as possible, she told herself.  
  
"- or to the stables" Kaoru gave her attention back to Tae, "Pardon me, what did you say again?"  
  
Tae looked at Kaoru and repeated what she said patiently "I said, if you don't serve the king, then you most likely would be sent to the kitchen or to the stables. Those are where most servants go." She added.  
  
"Ah, okay, thank you" Kaoru said absentmindedly.  
  
"Is everything alright, dear? The old doctor asked with concern.  
  
"N. . .Yes, Do you think they will let me go though?" Kaoru looked at their confused faces "I mean, I don't want a new job, instead ii want to resign and get out of the palace."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Tae questioned "I thought you were keen to serve one of the Lords"  
  
"um…" Was searching for an excuse "Well you see, after that incident with the king, I was so frightened, I don't want to face him ever again, I mean, I . . .don't want to work here anymore" Kaoru finished off lamely  
  
"I thought you told us you spoke back to the king" Yahiko's voice was full of suspicion.  
  
Kaoru looked at her new friends again, their faces full of distrust and doubt. Looking at them, Kaoru just couldn't lie anymore, they were so friendly, so welcoming, while she herself was so deceiving. "I'm sorry, I have something to tell you" She said truthfully.  
  
She stood up and walked too the wooden door, making sure no one was around, she closed it, Tae, who noticed that, went to close the windows. Kaoru sat back down, and started her story, speaking quietly making sure only the ones in the room could hear her.   
  
  
  
". . .and so, I am to the palace, and then you know the rest." She finished.  
  
"No wonder you were so paranoid about your face" Tae said, it must be hard for you to adjust yourself to this sort of life style"  
  
"Don't worry, tomorrow, you can say you were too afraid of the king you want to leave, I'm sure even if they had their suspects, they won't ask, since no servants are needed." Tsumabe stated confidently.  
  
"But it's so sad, this welcome feast will also be your farewell feast" The doctor frowed, obviously disappointed.  
  
"Ne?! Kao-chan leave?!" Suzume, one of the doctor's grandchildren woke up.  
  
"Yes, Suzumi, but it was nice meeting you!" Kaoru smiled cheerfully. Those two kids were so adorable! And they remind her of her sister and herself when they were young.  
  
And then everyone fell silent, knowing their new friend will be dismissed from the palace tomorrow.  
  
"Well, you can always come visit me! i live in the Kamiya mansion in the northern outskirts of the country!" Kaoru offered.  
  
And soon, the group resumed into a normal chat, despite the tension.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kamio" The king summoned the head of servants. "I want you to find me a certain blue-eyed girl, I know she works in the palace."  
  
The larger man lifted his head from the deep bow "girl with blue eyes?"  
  
"Yes, and black hair" The king's patience obviously running out "Not many have blue eyes, especially ones, as clear and deep as hers" He said softly, the image of his blue angel floating back into his mind.  
  
"Ahh, I think I know who you speak you, your highness" Kamio smiled with triumph, "dark black hair, right? The one who served you the other morn' and caused some trouble, am I right?"  
  
"Served me?" The king questioned.  
  
"Yes you're majesty, there are not many I have seen with blue eyes and black hair, and so I suspect it is her you speak of, since she served you're a few days ago. She was new and troublesome. She was at your majesty's mercy and was thrown into the dungeons" The man explained thoroughly.  
  
"Ahh, yes I remember that wild little wench, no, I care no what happened to her, I'm speaking of another."   
  
"But your highness, there is only one who serves the palace with blue eyes and dark hair." The man protested.  
  
The king's eyebrows furrowed and then he came to realization. No wonder she looked so familiar! He hadn't taken notice of her the other day, but why! How could it be the same person; the wench who served him had skanky hair and muddy clothes. And he much in fury to take notice of her face. Yes! That was it! "Summon her to me!" The king ordered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
White Seraph: *phew* THAT WAS LONG!!! Now you poo poo pies got no complaints! You gotta review! Took me half a morning to write this!!!  
  
Kenshin: it took me half a morning to get the waste out of my body  
  
White Serap: you constipating? I got some good pills that work well *takes pills from shelf*  
  
Kenshin: REALLY?! GIMME GIMME!!! *gobbles*  
  
White Seraph: How do you feel?  
  
Kenshin: . . . I . . . feel . . . sick . . . *rushes into toilet*  
  
3 minutes later  
  
White seraph: *sniff sniff* ewww smelly -_- 


	9. Chapter 8

White Seraph: HI EVERYONE! *looks at kenshin* YOU! shut up, I'm ready for a long soliloquy!  
  
Kenshin what-  
  
White Seraph: *gags kenshin* okay, *uhem*,   
  
Hello my dear readers, I apologize for not updating sooner, because I've been busy trying to get me new RK fanfic on track (which is also a B/K one ^_  
  
^"). It, surprisingly, has a very nice and smooth storyline all set out. Well at least from what I judge is a good storyline. BUT ANYWAY I'll try to keep my time balanced. I'll put more thought into this fanfic and perhaps it'd turn out good afterall! Right? teehee okay no more talk for now. Back to story.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a Time: Chapter 8   
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru looked at the castle, finally having a chance to admire it from this point; it was indeed a beautiful sight. She wondered if she'd come back to this beautiful place in the future, and even if she did, She would come as Kaoru Kamiya, not a nameless servant. Whatever she leaves behind; will all be a memory. . Then suddenly she realized. Alas! She forgot to bid her friend, Soujiro goodbye! Hoping he'd understand, she turned and walked down to the large gates. Despite daylight, the knights still guarded the palace diligently.   
  
Suddenly she heard someone calling for her from behind. She turned and looked at the approaching figure, who apparently turned out to be a man.  
  
"The…the…" He panted, taking some air "You are summoned back to the palace" His shoulders slumped, tired from the sprint.  
  
"Sorry sir, I no longer live here, I have been dismissed this morning. These is nothing for me to be summoned to." Kaoru replied politely. "You are mistaken."  
  
"Yes I was told you were dismissed; thank the lord you have not left the palace grounds yet, for the king will not be pleased to hear of your dismissal."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Kaoru was indeed confused. Did the king remember that incident and want her to be punished more?  
  
"You have been summoned back-"  
  
"I repeat, I am no longer a royal servant. There is nothing to be summoned to." This man was getting on her nerves!  
  
"No, no, just, please come with me, for I do not wish to be punished, nor do I wish to use violence here." The man grabbed her wrist, urging her to follow.  
  
Kaoru sighed, she knew the man's words were true and did not wish him to be illy treated just because of her stubbornness. "Very well, I shall go back with you, though I am quite sure you are mistaken."   
  
The man walked, past the servant's head quarters, his hand still on Kaoru's wrists. "Sir, I do believe we have reached the servant's head quarters, is that not our destination?"  
  
"Why no, my girl, it is not the servant's quarters I take you, but the king's chamber." The man gave her a grin.  
  
"Oh dear, she thought, this must be it, he probably found out I had a great time in the dungeons, and now he's go something better for me." She thought cynically.   
  
Kaoru was dragged down the ever so familiar corridor, the rich velvety carpet, the bright lamps that hung on the wall, and the beautiful paintings. She sighed, ready too take any punishment the king prepared for her. And then at the end of the corridor, she saw a familiar figure.  
  
"Soujiro!" she cried out happily "So glad to see you again" She shrugged the man's hand off her wrist.  
  
"Kaoru?" the young man asked with surprise "Why I didn't expect to see you here! I heard you were dismissed this morning"  
  
"you mean you don't know that I have been summoned back? Oh god, and I thought you could help me! The king probably found out I didn't suffer much down in the dungeons! What shall I do?!" She pleaded her friend.  
  
Soujiro furrowed his eyebrows, but quickly smiled reassuringly at the girl again. "Well I don't think the king is the kind who won't stop until he sees you dead. ." Kaoru, if the king summons for you, then there must be an important reason, so you must go see him." He pushed the large door open.  
  
"oh dear dear oh god oh lord please, nono" Kaoru thought franticlly "the king must have found out! Oh dear he must think I'm some spy" The image of the bloody man she saw in the dungeons the other day came back to her mind.   
  
The older man guided Kaoru past Soujiro into the large chamber and quickly turned to leave., leaving the frightful girl to face her devil alone. Strange to say, though the door looked exactly like the one she had entered the other morning, this room was no sleeping chamber, but a beautifully decorated study room, with several shelves and a large desk. And there, the authoritive figure sat, in the big chair. Kaoru impassively jerked back, too afraid.  
  
The redhead on the other hand, must have noticed the fear in her eyes, he quickly left his chair and came forth, and held his hand out, to touch her. But before he even came near her, she quickly shook herself free and fleed for the door, only to her horror, found it locked! She turned back, only to see those amber eyes, full of menace approaching. She panicked, and knocked the door, crushing herself against it. She slowly sank down, sobbing.  
  
"Why you little one, come let me see you properly." He was now so close, he stood tall next to her crouching body. Then kneeling down so he was eye level with her, he forcefully held tight to her chin and smiled again. "you truly are a beauty under that dirt in which you conceal yourself in, do you know that?" His voice was serious, but without malice.  
  
"wha…what do you want?" Her voice was muffled in her tears.  
  
And then he smiled again "Why of course it is you I want."  
  
"me? sorry I beg your pardon?" Kaoru quickly sat up properly, aware that her face was still in his hands. She was now truly confused.   
  
"Yes you have heard it right, it is you I want. You will be my mistress." His lowered face down before she could protest, claiming a kiss, but Kaoru, who knew it was coming, covered her mouth with her free hand. "N..No, please don't." She pleaded him.  
  
But he was determined to claim what he thought was his. Gentle but firmly, he grabbed her other hand and drew it away from her mouth; now there was no more boundaries, he tried again.  
  
Kaoru, clasped her mouth shut, in a thin line, not letting him in. "You are quite determined, aren't you?" The king chuckled. "But I'm afraid I won't let you deprive me on anything I want." With that he pushed her chin down, forcing her jaw to open so he can kiss her, taste her. His other arm snaked up to her neck and pushed her towards him so he could deepen the kiss.  
  
When he finally broke off, she was panting for air, tears streaking down her face. God she felt so defenseless, so…helpless. If only Misao didn't ask to follow the Shinsengumi, If only her father had not left, if only she did not come to this place, then nothing would happened to her. Oh why! Why did it have to be her? She asked silently. Then her curiosity aroused. What happened to Her father and Misao?  
  
Before she could think anymore, she realized, She felt someone from behind the door, knocking for entrance. Then she searched the room again, where did he go? And sure enough, he was back there in his large chair. "Wow when did he get there?" Kaoru asked herself.   
  
"Enter" He told the door.  
  
Kaoru, seeing the door was about to open, hopped to the side, There in front her, was a young girl, probably younger than her. "Ho god is this girl another of the king's infatuations?" She stared at her, and saw her uniform, and then knowledge dawned. She was a servant.  
  
"Take this young lady and have her cleaned properly, so she will look decent. She will be your new mistress, serve her well." He ordered the girl, who nodded and helped Kaoru up.  
  
Kaoru protested "No I don't want to be your mistress!" She jumoed back from the girl "You will not serve me"  
  
The king's voice came from behind "I suggest you drop your modesty, and learn to be submissive, because, let me remind you, you are in the palace and you are my keep."  
  
"No, you are mistaken your highness, I was dismissed before you had me summoned ba-"   
  
"Take her away, I do not wish to hear anymore" He ordered the girl, ignoring Kaoru's protests.  
  
"Miss…please, we only take orders." The girl pleaded her new mistress. "We would not like to resort to violence."  
  
Kaoru, who saw the girl's dilemma, felt sorry for her, and could only follow her out. Walking out of the room, she relaxed. And turned to the girl. She still needed to know this girl's name. "so, what's your name?" She asked the short, brown hair-ed girl. She reminded Kaoru much of her 2 weeks as a servant.  
  
"I'm Natsume, ma'am." She answered politely, She lead Kaoru into a large room, which she assumed was to be her new chamber. But before she even had a good look at her new room, she was dragged out by two other women. And before she even realized, they had her stripped naked and put in a large bathtub.   
  
"Excuse me, miss what exactly are you doing to-"  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence for one woman came back with a large jar of warm water and poured it over her back, whilst the other scrubbed her skin raw.  
  
"Hey wait! What's going on he-" both women seemed deaf to her protests, they had her body scrubbed raw, and her hair, pulled here and there.  
  
"You're done ma'am." One woman indicated, whilst the other yanked her up on her feet and helped her put a bath robe one.  
  
They lead her to back to her room, where natsume stood patiently, waiting for her. "Wow you look so different after that bath, ma'am!" She exclaimed. Come see, she took Kaoru's arm and lead her to a low desk, where there was a large mirror in front. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow I look like….myself" Kaoru said to herself when she saw her own reflection; her skin was once again smooth and pearly, her hair was black and glossy, not stained with dried mud. She turned back to thank the two women, who quickly bowed and left.  
  
The younger girl giggled. "Oh I feel so happy for you! the king seems to have some interest in you! oh how I wish he saw something in me too! He's so handsome and powerful, not to mention his wealth"   
  
Kaoru frowned "Really? Then I wish you take my place."  
  
The younger girl stooped so she saw herself in the low mirror too. "don't be kidding, you're now his mistress, you get pretty clothes, you get his attention, you get maids waiting on your feet, what more do you want?" She giggled girlishly again "You don't know how many fights to be in your place!"  
  
"Yes with many others, I will be his prey for one night, and the next day I will be discarded. I will loose all this luxury and…" she paused "I will end up being his whore"  
  
"Oh don't be silly! Even if he dismisses you, he'll give you enough money to live a happy life for the rest of your days! And I mean…" she stopped, realizing her young mistress was no longer listening, she looked dazed, gazing at nothing.  
  
"Why is it, that I never get to make my own decisions." She asked, not really expecting an answer. "I don't want to be one of his mistresses, not even for one single day." Kaoru's eyes were moist with tears. "I don't want to." She finished with one lone tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Well you can always look at it the other way; you get the king's attention, and even if it wears away, it will be replaced it a large amount of money that will keep you from work for the rest of your life!" Natsume said cheerfully. "Now come, let me brush your hair."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lord Kamiya returned home yesterday, only to his surprise to be told both his daughters are gone. Kaoru, Sanosuke told, disgused herself as a servant and went to the palace to find him to tell him about Misao. Misao waited patiently for two weeks, but seeing no return of her sister, she became desperate, along with her lover, Aoshi's urges for her to join; she left a few days ago to join the Shinsengumi.  
  
"Sanosuke! Tell me! where is the sinsengumi heading to?!" The old lord asked, while running to the stables to get his horse. Last night he narely had any sleep, he was too anxious about his two daughters. But the situation is wrose now, Misao has joined the rebels, and he had to find her before anything happens, for he knew the king already started to attack the rebels in the southern part of the country. Kaoru on the other hand can wait. If she is only a servant in the palace then she should be safe, there were many servants there, it'snot likely she will be noticed. And Kaoru was much more mature and calm than Misao. Yes, Misao was always the troublesome one; he had to find her first.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A guard knocked on Kaoru's door, disturbing the two girl's little chat.   
  
"Natume, please do go open the door for me" Kaoru asked politely, she closing the book she read to her servant just a moment ago.  
  
The guest happened to be the same man from this morning. "You have been invited to dinner with the king this evening." He announced. "Please prepare yourself"  
  
"Kaoru-san! I'm so happy for you! the king has asked for your company tonight! Come we have to make you look the best toni-"  
  
"Sorry, sir, I'm unwell, and I'm afraid I cannot attend for dinner for his majesty. Please extend my humble apologizy." Kaoru declined. She coughed, making it seem real that she was indeed unwell. Whilst Natsume looked at her with shock.  
  
"Ma'am if you feel unwell, then would you like me to ask for the royal doctor?" The man smiled "I'm afraid I cannot go back to the king with your declination."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin: MM MMMM :X!!!!  
  
White seraph: no one reads my other fanfic, kenshin ::sniff sniff::  
  
Kenshin: MMM!!MMMM! :X:X!!!  
  
White seraph: What- oh dearie me! I totally forgot about that! *pulls gag out* honey, are you alright?  
  
Kenshin: I have been gagged for the half the afternoon, whilst you wrote that fanfic, you think I be fine? Huh? Huh? Huh?   
  
White Seraph: Okay enough, *puts gag back*  
  
Kenshin: MM! :X!! 


	10. Chapter 9

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a Time: Chapter 9   
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Natsume took a stool and sat beside the sullen Kaoru in front of her makeup desk, and helped her apply make up, and decorate her hair. "Ma'am?" She asked for Kaoru's attention, who responded by locking her eyes into natsume's reflection. "Please close your eyes, I need to help you put some eye shadow on"  
  
"Natsume, please, don't bother with the make up or the hair, just get me a comfortable kimono." Kaoru waved her hand.  
  
"Ma'am you are supposed to be looking your best, because this is your first evening with the King right? now come, let me-"  
  
"Make me as ugly as possible; don't bother with the make up, make my hair plain" Kaory snapped, but soon regret when she was the young girl quickly scurrying away to get her a Kimono.  
  
She saw Natsume's figure from her mirror, approaching a large wardrobe at the corner of the large room, and took out a bright red kimono. "Would this do ma'am?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "Do you have something dark and plain?"  
  
"Let me find" Natsume went through the neatly folded attires.   
  
Kaoru was getting a bit impatient and decided to see what was available in the wardrobe herself. "Natsume? Let me see what you have here." Kaoru looked through the wardrobe, all the kimonos were bright and pretty, none of which Kaoru liked in particular. She sighed, turning to the last row of kimonos , and there, she saw a plain looking white kimono, "Ah Natsume, I would like to don on this kimono tonight." She took the white one she favored out.  
  
She nodded in response and helped her mistress take the bathrobe off, when hand was shrugged off. "I'd like to change on my own, sorry I'm..i'm just used to it, please do not take offence." Kaoru told her.  
  
She looked at the mirror, though plain, the kimono stood out. "You look great, ma'am!" Natsume exclaimed when she was called back into the room.   
  
"Hm…Natsume I don't like being called ma'am, please do call me Kaoru."   
  
"Oh no, I must not!" The girl started  
  
"There is no 'must not', I really don't like being called ma'am, makes me feel old, and I'm only 17!"  
  
The other girl giggled "Well if you insist, ma- Kaoru." Without waiting for a response she continued "Well everything is prepared, now we must wait until the King's messenger arrives to escort you to dinner."  
  
"What?! you mean I am escorted to dinner by a page? What kind of gentleman is the king?" Kaoru said with disgust.  
  
"Well you cannot expect much; the king is a busy man." She defended.  
  
"Natsume, it's okay, you don't have to wait with me. Go enjoy your dinner time." She smiled, knowingly, for she herself had been a servant, Servants had their dinner time at after sunset.  
  
"What? are you sure, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru nodded reassuringly, "Of course, go, you've been serving me diligently the whole day, you deserve some rest."  
  
The younger girl thanked her and quickly scurried away, leaving Kaoru to wait for the king's escort to come pick her up.  
  
"Well well, look who we have here, is this not his majesty's new whore?" Someone giggled from the door that Natsume had mistakenly left open.  
  
Despite her anger, Kaoru was still curious upon this new woman, she was very beautiful, very very in fact, and royally dressed too, was she the king's relatives? Her sister perhaps? "Who are you?" She asked poiltley on contrary to the woman's rudeness.  
  
"Me? Let me tell you, I am his highness's *favorite* mistress, and I was kind enough to come warn you, with that plain face and small skinny body, you'll never be able to win his majesty's heart, he just wants some new woman for freshness…"  
  
"I'm sorry" Kaoru interrupted, her voice rose "I have no intention to win his heart, nor do I have intention to take away his attention from you, if that is what you mean. But I must say, if you are his favourite, then he surely has quite bad taste." Her eyes traveling up and down the woman's body, and made a disgusted frown.  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed, obviously angered at Kaoru's last comment. "you wench, don't give me that one!" She muttered trying to keep her voice down. "You just wait til his majesty gets rid of you. And perhaps you'll find there be a catalyst." She smiled, her face full of menace. "No one will steal his majesty from me, no one, and of course not one ugly looking wench like you." With that she turned from the door and left, before Kaoru could respond to her harsh comments.  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror; was she what that woman said? Plain and ugly? She did admit she was rather short and frail with that little frame of a body. And ugly? She liked nothing about her face, her nose too curved, her mouth too small. The only feature she liked was her eyes, large, blue, clear. But then, did she not want to be plain and ugly? So the King wouldn't want her to be his mistress anymore? Yes she told herself, but women sometimes do have some vanity, and she just wanted to be ugly tonight, not forever.  
  
A knock on the door broke Kaoru from her thoughts. It was a young man, dressed like Soujiro, He bowed low, "I am here to escort you the the king's private dining hall." He took his hand out, gesturing for Kaoru to take it.  
  
The dining hall was elegantly decorated, with a long table, though not as long and big as the ones in the main dining hall. And there, at the end of the table, sat the man she so detested. He just sat there and nodded, in acknowledgement of her arrival, whilst her escort pulled the chair at the other end of the table for her. "Thank you" She said to him before he bowed again and left.  
  
Kaoru saw the king pick up the utensils, and so she began her meal as well. Both ate in silence, but Kaoru really didn't have the appetite to eat, not when she is aware of the fact that the most feared man in the country was eating with her. Instead, she looked around the room admiring it, she turned her head to look at the other side of the room, when she saw a figure blocking her view. Looking up, she saw a waiter, looking at her questioningly, as if asking if the food is not good. But the question was asked by the other.  
  
"What is the matter? Is the food not good to your taste?" It was the first thing he said in the whole evening. Though he never liked to talk during dinner, this girl made him quite nervous, and he'd rather ease the tension by initiating a conversation instead of waiting for her to do it, which was usually what happened.   
  
She shook her head, and looked down on her plate, still not saying anything.   
  
Seeing her response, the King put his glass of wine down. "I see, if we are full, may we adjourn to my personal library to have tea."   
  
"I'm sorry your majesty, maybe I have misunderstood; I thought I was only invited to dinner, if that is so, please, I need to go." Kaoru stood up and bowed politely before turning to leave. But before she even reach the door, she felt the king's hand on her on the side of her waist.   
  
"Not so fast, little one, not so fast." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I asked you to keep me company for the evening, not just for dinner." He turned so he was facing Kaoru. "If you do not wish to go to my library, then of course, we can go to my personal chamber…if that is what you want." He smiled, evilly, as he maneuvered Kaoru to the opposite direction, leading her to another door at the end of the room. "wait- where are you taking me…" He ignored her protests.  
  
They were alone in this room, for the waiters did not follow. There was a large bed, beautifully decorated with semi opaque curtains, and some sofas at the other side and a large balcony…wait this room looked too familiar, and then Kaoru realized this was his own chamber. She suddenly felt two strong arms snaking around her waste from behind, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I want to go back to my own chamber…please" Kaoru begged softly.  
  
"That, little one, is not an option. You accepted my invitation you-" His voice was husky and deep  
  
"I certainly did NOT accept your invitation! Your messenger FORCED me to accept." Kaoru pulled away from him.  
  
"Wither way, you accepted." He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him "My patience is wearing away. And let me remind you, you are now my mistress, and will do what I want, is that clear?"  
  
Kaoru felt her eyes moist with tears. 'no I will not cry, no I mustn't', she told herself silently. "But I did not ask to be your mistress. I don't belong to you, you cannot possibly force me to do anything against my wish."  
  
" I believe you were a servant before, so that means you already belong to me, I could have just taken you at the… I had the decency to make you my mistress so you would have some honour.   
  
"Why-"  
  
He silenced her with a kiss, his hands roaming around her body touching forbidden parts. "Please…don't" She protested, trying to pull herself away from him, when finally succeeded, she ran for the door as if her life depended on it. But he was too fast for her, grabbing her hand, he pulled her back to him.   
  
"You belong to me." He said before he picked her up and carried her kicking and pushing body to the large bed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin: AND THEN!?!?! You stop there?1 WHY YOU !@#$%^&*(  
  
White Seraph: hehehe I have my reasons you dodo  
  
Kenshin: What reasons? I WANT TO EAT LEMON!!!  
  
White Seraph: *stuffs lemon in kenshin's mouth* I wanted the lemon chap separated so people can skip if they like. See I'm so thoughtful  
  
Kenshin: MmMmmMm! YAY! 


	11. Chapter 10

White Seraph: Kenshin don't read it, you're not over 17  
  
Kenshin: o_O OoRrOoO!? I'm 28!   
  
White seraph, yeah whatever, that's only your chronological age.  
  
Warning 1: This chapter contains sexual and violent content, you may skip this chapter if you are not over 17 or if you just don't read this stuff.  
  
Warning 2: This is my first lemon/rape fic, it's not gonna be as good as the pros but do have a try if you wish ^_^  
  
He roughly dumped her onto the large, soft bed, and crouched on top of her, cupping her cheeks with both his hands. "You are mine, and mine only." He breathed huskily onto the side of her neck, before claiming her soft, tasty lips, whilst his deft hands moved down to her back and undid the knot at the back of her kimono.  
  
Kaoru, on the other hand had her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see what was happening to her, he was so heavy on her, and his grip on the back of her neck was so tight, struggling, she attempted to push him off.   
  
He frowned, no one ever resisted him before, be it for his wealth, his power or his charm, no one, not one single woman dared push him away. "I like your fiery spirit, but my patience is wearing fast, let us end this struggling game." He sat up, and took his long, black gi off. Kaoru took her chance, she wiggled out from under him and rolled to the other side of the bed.   
  
"I am not gaming, do you not realize? From the very beginning, I had no intention in being your mistress. Are you inhuman enough to force yourself on an unwilling woman?" She lifted her proud head indignantly. As she pulled her kimono back up to her shoulder.  
  
"No I am not forcing myself on you, I'm just claiming what own." He paused thinking if she really meant what she said; did she really have no desire for him? "You are one of my mistress, and so, naturally I have the to do what ever I wish to you."   
  
"This is absurd!" She rose her voice, not caring what he'd do to her anymore, she'd rather die then have him lay his hands on her. "I was about to go…go home when suddenly I was summoned back to the palace and the next moment, I was somehow your mistress, and even before I realized I'm now on your bed, and you're about to…to….God, do you even know my name? Do you even know me? You keep on saying I belong to you when you don't even know me! I'm sick and tired of your stupid assump-"  
  
He silenced her with a kiss, just to shut her up and because he couldn't resist it, good lord she was so cute with that fire and anger. "No I don't know your name" His lips moved down to her neck, making her shudder "Nor do I care." His hand went under her kimono, moving to touch her soft, pearly skin. "All I know and care is, tonight, you will be mine." He finished off pushing her half naked body down, making sure she was tightly tucked under his weight.  
  
Kaoru shuddered with fear, her mind was screaming with anger, but her body…felt good. The sensation of having his warm hands touching her, was so good. "Stop" she whispered, "please" She felt tears trickling down her cheeks, feeling so frustrated and self defenseless, as she felt his wet, hot, tongue twirling around her sensitive pink nubs and his hardened member pushing against her stomach. And then, she looked up and saw those amber eyes, blurred through her tears. He cupped her cheeks gently this time, and wiped her tears with his thumbs, before kissing her again, this time, deeper and more passionate, compared to the previous forceful, desperate ones.  
  
His hands moved down, under her soft, black curls, touching the forbidden part, making Kaoru moan in his kiss. He slipped his fingers into her moisten womanhood, really, if it wasn't for that, he'd not realize how aroused she actually was! He broke the long kiss, and chuckled. For a moment the thought he saw disspointment in her face, but it quickly turned to anger and rage. Ignoring this, he continued with his ministration, in which he knew would break her rage and anger, better than any words he said.  
  
She was so tight, so warm, so luring, perhaps she was a virgin, he thought, but virgin or not, he'd care less, not like this servant's maidenhead would be used for arranged marriages like nobles do anyway. He couldn't take it anymore, sitting up, he carefully adjusted himself so he was still on top of his prey. He saw her staring at him with terror and fright, and couldn't help but offer some comfort, though not understanding why he'd do such a thing to this woman, who he barely knew and only wanted. (A/N did that make sense? :D) "I offer you food and luxury, I take you away from that little hole called a servant's dormitory, and in return you serve me with your body" But immediately regret what he just said, it sounded as if he was talking about business!  
  
"I don't need your god damned luxury, I …I" She reminded herself of the spy she saw in the dungeons the other day. *Gets what he deserves for lies and betrayal* the words rang in her head…no the king would surely have her skinned after tonight, after he no longer wanted her, if he found out who she really was…She glanced up, and met his eyes, glaring, his body no longer crushed her's. He staring at her, his mouth opened, and was about to say something, but closed it again.  
  
Kaoru panicked, "oh dear! She thought, her arms naturally moved across the bed, hopelessly grabbing for anything that came within reach. What futility! She felt something like a bokken; long and thin! She was prepared to loose her life tonight, if it meant she had to bed with this cold hearted creature who barely even knew her and already lusted for her! She turned to see what she was holding. A lamp. Yes, the leg of a tall lamp that stood at the side of the large bed. Too long for a bokken, but it'd do just fine for now! She pushed herself closer to the long bar, and grasped it tightly with both hands. When seeing the King's figure crawling slowly to her, she shut her eyes and hurled the tall lamp towards him! It was rather dark without that lamp now and she couldn't see where the lamp went nor did she see the king's reaction, but Kaoru cared no more "I'd rather die than give myself to a cold hearted tyrant like YOU! and let me give you a piece of my mind! I HATE YOU, you care for no one, you trust no one, you ..you..you…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin: …you-" Kaoru never finished her sentence, for the king had her slashed. End of story YAY!!!!  
  
White Seraph: -_-; no, that was not the reason why I left it there silly pooppeee.  
  
Kenshin: Huh? I thought I was gonna rape her, as one of our reviewers suggested, I mean I'd *love* to do that *sigh*. Life with you has deprived me of my nightly pleasures….I WANT I WANT!!!  
  
White Seraph: =_=;; you hentai.   
  
IMPORTANT NOTE, READER'S HELP NEEDED!!: Okay no more that for now. Yes I originally wanted kenshin to get her over and down with in this chapter, as one of my dear readers, dadsnavygirl831 suggested. However, I read many reviews, and noticed how a few mentioned they did not want this to happen too quickly because Kaoru isn't supposed to be so soft and quiet, yet others didn't seem to mind. I'm sort of in a dilemma right now, because if kenshin didn't take her here, and let her off then there would be major OCCness, as we all know battousai is supposed to be heartless and cruel neh? BAH I dunno   
  
People, you tell me, what to do…pweeze :( gawd I'm such a bad writer -_-;; 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello my dear readers! I read every single review, you guys do have some great ideas there! And I took a bit of each, hehe oh well lets go to the story, which I hope after much thought, would be better.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a Time: Chapter 12   
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru was nearly off the bed, after stretching of the lamp, and suddenly she lost her balance and tumbled clumsily off the tall bed, she felt the back of her head hit something hard. Vaguely seeing a redhead approaching, she decided it best to fall unconscious and so she did.  
  
It was unknown to her that ironically her last attempt to struggle the king actually saved her very own life, for the king was indeed very intrigued and amused upon her behavior, not to mention her sudden attack broke the black magic. It was the first time any woman resisted him in a long while, and it very much reminded him of his dead sisters, who also shared the fiery spirit, determination and bravery in which the young girl possessed. He no longer saw her as an object; instead she was a challenging toy, a new game. He was now determined to force this woman to bend to him, fall in love with him, and then he will abandon her, like all the rest; he will teach her a lesson in the long, difficult way. (yes I intend to make kenshin the big meanie here :D)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bright sunlight spilled into the room, waking Kaoru up. Slowly stirring, knowledge soon dawned upon her; yesterday night… Kaoru widened her eyes, and quickly looked under the sheets, "Thank god" she sighed with relief, her kimono was still there, as it was before she fell, she then furrowed her eyebrows. "But that doesn't mean he didn't do anything to me! oh dear oh dear.." She looked around the deserted room, and wondered where he could have gone too, and if soujiro would be outside. Oh how embarrassing! As she pictured herself coming out of the room greeting her friend. Thinking it best to leave the room as soon as possible, before she had to confront with the devil, she quickly fixed her attires and left the room by herself.  
  
Coming out of the room was easy, but what next? Kaoru wandered mindlessly across the long corridors, one after the other, but The palace was so big, there were so many rooms, so many corridors! Looking at court ladies and men walk past her, long the corridor, she felt quite helpless; after all this was a foreign place to her, and there were many vicious people who she knew she had to avoid, her mind wandered back to the strange but beautiful woman who claimed to be the king's favorite mistress, and mentally reminded herself to avoid this deadly woman.  
  
Weaving herself through, she finally managed to find one of the small exits behind the palace, and after being through the large maze, Kaoru felt wonderful, seeing the ever so familiar building that at the very edge of the horizon. "The servant's head quarters!" she smiled broadly, finally, a break from the large prison they called palace.  
  
Already, before she even reached the building, she caught sight of Yahiko who was apparently clearing the stables whilst the squires and soldiers were out training. "Yahiko-chan!" She cried out happily. The young boy was obviously surprised to see her.  
  
"Eh?! Why are YOU here? I thought you left! And why are you wearing…oh! Have you come back to visit us?" Though he tried to act unhappy upon her return, it was written all over his face, his joy to see her again.  
  
"No, no, dear, you got me wrong, I didn't leave in the first place." Kaory sighed "It's a long story"  
  
"you got caught?" He asked  
  
"No, even worse." She turned to the building "Well, I don't think I should bother you right now, maybe I can drop by Dr. Genzai's for a while."  
  
"Dr Genzai went to visit this woman, who just gave birth a few days ago, don't think he'll be back until evening."  
  
"Oh? Then is anyone around? I mean it's nearly noon and people should be having their first break…"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be off when I'm done with the hay" the boy tossed the dried grass out of the wooden stables. "Care to help out? I mean I can finish sooner and hear your story." He took a string to tie the hay. Kaoru seeing her dear friend, rushed to help him, and soon enough, with one more pair of hands, Yahiko's job was done before noon session and both went back to the public cafeteria, which was a large room where servants sat to eat or rest.  
  
"So, Busu, what happened after you left?" The young boy asked as he found two spare seat along the long wooden benches. "Why are you wearing that anyway?" He pointed at the white kimono as Kaoru took a wooden plate of vegetables and food and sat down next to the boy.  
  
Kaoru looked across the room, she sure did stand out, whilst the rest of the poepel were wearing uniforms. Slightly embaressed, she lowered her voice, "Actually, I don't think it's appropriate to talk here." She whispered into Yahiko's ears "I'm not supposed to be here…I think so at least."  
  
"Ho ho ho" A voice came from behind "What brings you here Kaoru?" The old man asked, "kao-chan!" The two girls chided in unison, glad to see her.  
  
"Oh? Doctor genzai? I thought you had to visit yoru patients" Yahiko turned his head to meet the doctor and his grand daughters.  
  
"The woman had a fever and so I left her so she could have a good rest, and-"  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru pulled both the old man and Yahiko in front of her, "Hey busu what are you doing to-"  
  
"Shh!" She hissed, looking at that man, she smiled, her mind was spinning, weaving a new plan that can keep herself away from that dangerous man.   
  
Feeling her grip relax, the doctor asked "What happened?"  
  
"I just saw the man who dragged me back to the palace." Kaoru explained "Actually I want to hide here for a while, I just…need to get out of that horrid castle." Her voice was quiet, trying not to catch attention. "Yes I need to wear a new uniform"  
  
The group stared at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Yahiko asked.   
  
"Why are you dressed like….like one of the king's mistresses!" The doctor asked, ignoring Yahiko.  
  
"Well, maybe because I *am* one?" She looked around cautiously, and saw other people on the same table turning their eyes to her. "oh dear… don't draw attention!" She thought to herself. "I'll tell you guys the whole story later okay? I just need a new uniform so I can stay without any suspicion."   
  
"What? If you want female's uniform, you have to ask Tae." The old man told her.   
  
"She's still in the kitchen I think." The boy told.  
  
Standing up, Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's hand "Come, lets go find Tae then." Turning to the doctor she told him "I'll be back soon, see you later!"  
  
"Wait wait! What about your food?" He yelled after her, but didn't get a reply, the pair were out of sight already, weaving their way to the kitchen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was dismissed from the imperial conference room. The shinsengumi started to attack, at the southern parts. However, their rebel was futile, for it was against the imperial soldiers they fought. The king was smart and cunning, and knew what the rebels would do next, he would only need to use cruelty once again, to teach the others never to disobey him again.  
  
Today, the meeting with the generals was a short one, for the king desperately wanted to dismiss them so he could go visit that girl. What's her name again? Ahh, he realized, he didn't know her name. Quietly, whispering into one of his personal guards that he wanted to see the girl, he saw the young man run. He waited impatiently, anticipating her presence and the conversations he could share with her. He now wanted to know more about this mysterious girl, who was a servant but wasn't affected upon the word 'money'. He smiled when he saw his guard running back, however, it soon turned into a frown. To his disappointment, he returned empty handed. She was gone.  
  
White Seraph: HI! Wow that was short.  
  
Kenshin: I think I'm sexy  
  
White Seraph: oh shut up, I would like to thank all my reviewers and supporters, I rerally really REALLY thought about giving this story up, so it was so tangled and messed up, but with your help and cool ideas, I sure thought I should continue the story. Thanks a lot guys, I really appreciated it. 


	13. Chapter 12

**************************************************  
Once Upon a Time: Chapter 11  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru sighed, her little plan in staying away from the King was successful, however, she ended babysitting Dr. Genzai's granddaughters whilst he went off to visit his patience around the Servant's headquarters. They were adorable, they truly were. But sometimes, sometimes, they were a pain in the neck, and now was one of these times. Suzume was tugging onto her sleeve whilst her sister (I forgot her name ^_^;;) was attempting to climb on to her back.  
  
"Kao-chan" The young girl who was holding on to her sleeve tug harderm trying to attract her attention. "Suz-chan wann'a p-ay wiff you" She stared at the young woman with large puppy eyes.  
  
Sighing, Kaoru surrendered, the two girls have been tugging on to her for the whole afternoon, asking her to play with them. "Alright, lets play stone paper scissors."  
  
"nooo! me want tu pway hide and seeeeeeeeeeeek!" the younger one whined.  
  
"Hide and seek?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"  
  
"Easy! We hide and you have to come find us! Whoever you find first will have to sing a song!" Suzume chirped  
  
"Good evening people!" Dr Genzai emerged from the low wooden gates, as his two granddaughters rushed to hug him. Turning to Kaoru he turned serious "This afternoon, I went to the military's healing house because some squire was injured, many were gone, and I was told they were sent to look for a certain woman, a mew mistress of the King's." He paused "I think you should return before you cause more trouble."  
  
Kaoru's smile turned into a frown, she stood up, and looked towards the tall castle from afar. "It's not as easy as it seems, it really is not." She followed the old man into the large building.  
  
"You two be good" The doctor helped them up the window sill. "Kaoru and I have to talk."  
  
"But.but Kao-chan pomizzed us she wud pay wiff usss!" They protested. He only patted them in response before turning back to Kaoru who had herself seated on the mats.  
  
"I'll play with you two tomorrow okay?" Kaoru offered from across the small room.  
  
"I know you asked Tae to lend you a uniform so you can pretend to be a servant and hide here. But perhaps you should tell the King who you really are, rather than living as a servant who was newly given a new title." The old doctor poured some tea. "I assume he thinks he's doing good to you, to give you a new title and some money to spend."  
  
"He doesn't care enough to think about me." Kaoru laughed.  
  
"Perhaps that's only because you're only a servant in his majesty's eyes. However if you reveal your nobility, then he won't-"  
  
"Noble or peasant, that tyrant cares for nobody." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
  
The old man shook his head "No, that's not true dear, His majesty does care about us, it's just that he is blinded by power."  
  
Kaoru sipped the hot tea, the doctor's good words won't soften her feelings towards this.this.this cold blooded person. "Even if so, I'm afraid I cannot tell. I have seen those who were thought to have lied about their identities." She thought of the bloody spy being dragged along the cold corridors of the dungeon. "I'd rather die than be accused of a spy."  
  
"Yes but-" The old man tried, but was quickly interrupted again  
  
"You did say you were at the military's quarters right? Did you hear of any news about the Shinsen-gumi? The Northern group?" Kaoru asked, quickly wanting to change the subject. She really didn't want to return and face that man again, but she knew, if the doctor continued pressing her, she'd definitely surrender. Wait. Why would she surrender? Did she want to return? Did she want to see him again? Thinking of their confrontation last night sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Dr. Genzai smiled "Ah, yes about the Shinsen-gumi, yes the southern and eastern rebels were wiped out, however, I hear the Northern and Western groups are merging up somewhere. And it will take some time before they are completely eradicated." He remembered eavesdropping on a group of soldiers who just returned from the southern coasts.  
  
Kaoru sighed. She wondered how everything was going with her sister and father, and suddenly felt an urge to see them. She truly missed her family. Thinking about this, she realized, less than a month ago, she was a happy young girl, living a quiet, nice life. And now, everything has gone upside down. She really didn't mind about doing chores or wearing thin, plain kimonos anymore. In fact, she'd rather be an un noticed servant until she manages to escape than being a stupid mistress who sits in front of the mirror all day, and worst of all, having needed to keep the King company. She didn't care about the pretty new clothes she got in her new wardrobe, nor did she care about the money and jewelry she'd get after he gets bored and tired of her.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm not trying to push you away, I do enjoy your company, but it's just that a lot of trouble was caused in search for you. You hid yourself in this building all day long, you just didn't see it." The guards at every palace gate were summoned and asked if they have seen you.." The doctor broke into her thoughts.  
  
She cursed at her failed attempt in trying to evade the subject. Luckily, just at that moment, Yahiko deicided to interrupt. "Hey time for dinner!" The young boy roughly slid the door open and told them. "Hurry before all the food gets taken!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Your majesty" Natsume bowed politely. She was summoned this evening, and knew exactly why. Her new mistress, Kaoru was missing, and she had no idea where she went. In fact, she hadn't seen Kaoru since yesterday. "I have not seen her since yesterday. I was expecting her this morning, however she never returned." She informed the redhead sitting majestically on a large chair.  
  
The King silently cursed himself. If only he had remembered to ask someone to escort her back to her chamber, then none of this would be happening. But he was sure she was still in here, none of the guards said they saw a woman leave the gates, that relieved him a bit. But why did he even care? He realized he won't be able to have her unless with rape, and it's not as if she's the only woman around.  
  
He lifted his head and nodded to the young girl "Thank you. You may leave now." He waved his hand and gestured one of the guards at the door to take her back.  
  
"Your highness, shall I send invitations to another of your mistresses?" The other man asked, after he saw the two leave.  
  
The King sighed, "Yes, send me the one who looks most like ." Damn, he didn't know her name. For once, he wish he knew the name of one of his women. "her/" He finished off.  
  
Luckily, the man was smart, and knew who his highness was talking about. "As you wish sir." He bowed low before exiting the room with the mission. To find a woman who looks most like her; blue eyes, black hair. He frowned, not many in the King's harem had that coloring.or at least he thought. He quickened his pace towards the other side of the large castle where the King's women stayed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The shinsen-gumi marched long the cold, deserted streets, the group was in danger, mainly because of the civil war going on between leaders. And after the eastern and southern groups were reported to have surrendered, many of the group's members were suspected of betrayel, including Misao because of her family and nobility. Aoshi who thoroughly believed her innocent tried every possible way to save her from prosecution. It was a futile attempt, as Aoshi himself was nothing but a mere fighter that took orders. Finally, Aoshi, decided he and Miso whould drop out of the group. It was a last resort, and both weren't happy upon the fact that they had to leave the group, not to mention secretly, that could have been the only hope to save the people from the dreaded tyrant.  
  
The couple planned on escaping tonight, it was their last chance for they would arrive to a new campus tomorrow, where they would meet up with the Eastern Shinsengumi, they were told it most likely they be confinded in a jail until they confess of the purpose of their betrayal. Right now, they were still free, but watched under closely.  
  
The large group arrived at a remote village, where people greeted them warmly. They were to stay over here tonight. The villagers were happy to offer the rebels some food, in gratitude for their courage to attempt to overthrow the King they so hated.  
  
This night, was also the night Lord Kamiya managed to catch up with the group, after many days of searching. It was after dusk by the time he arrived to the village. The villagers of course, looking at his dirty clothes (cos he's been tracking them down) took him as one of the members of the rebels, and greeted him warmly. He quickly demanded to see the leader of the group and find his daughter. The lord was quickly taken into a small cottage in which the leader was told to be staying in.  
  
He politely took a seat, whilst a young man, who he believed was the leader, came and joined him with some tea.  
  
"Who are you and what do you seek for?" The young man asked, though he half suspected that this man was here to join the group. After all, many have sought after the shinsengumi in order to join to help.  
  
"Tis' nothing much I ask for, but to see a certain member of you group called Misao Kamiya." His voice was calm, though he knew how this man he was talking to would jump to conclusions if he realized he was talking to on of the king's personal advisors.  
  
"Misao Kamiya?" The man cocked an eyebrow "What do you have to do with her? She is presently said to be a betrayer of the group, and is under watch."  
  
The older man furrowed his eyebrows, this was harder than he thought it be "Well, It may be too much a request, but I would like to take her away."  
  
White Seraph: helloooo people  
  
Kenshin: white seraph you have a big mouth, can't you shut up for once?  
  
White Seraph: no, I'm sorry I can't  
  
Kenshin: *sigh* maybe you should start a new fanfic wholly dedicated to our little conversations.  
  
White Seraph: eh? Like what? a fanfic called "A complete biography of conversations of Kenshin and White seraph" actually that sounds nice. :D 


	14. take a break readers! chit chat time and...

Chit chat time!  
  
The Lie  
  
Hello my lovely readers, no this is not another chapter, (and yes I reposted chapter 12, sorry bout that!), unfortunately the writer is no seraph, she is a human being as well and apparently she believes it is time to have a break :D  
  
The Truth  
  
Okay okay no I'm not lazy, in fact I thought it be good if I re-read my story to see if I can improve on it. I have to admit, as I read through the chapters I slowly understood the frustration in the shortness and lack of emotions in my chapters. The content is quite good, but the presentation is sort of lacking. No no, I'm not bitching about my story. Heck if I hated my story I wouldn't be writing it right?! SO. I decided to re-write some of these chapters, which unfortunately means less time to write a new chapter. But anyway, don't you worry folks I say I will update indeed I will update.   
  
White Seraph's ramblings and the mysterious phone call  
  
A few days ago I came across this really really good fanfiction, apparently I believe if it isn't the best, it would be one of the best ones I've read amongst all fan fictions I've read, and I mean that's a lot, varying from j-rock artists to movies to anime and this one was by far one of the best. Okay anyway, and I was up to the story's climax, okay it was a sad story, and this demon king was dying, and his lover, this angel princess was saying how she never took him to see heaven, and he replies how he saw heaven everytime he was with her….etc it was SO GOD DAMN MOVING and I'm not a very sensitive person but oh my god that final chapter sure made me cry…well nearly made me cry cos I felt my eyes going all watery. AND THEN COMES THE GOD DAMN PHONE CALL. It was SO frustrating, do you guys understand? Okay so I picked it up ready to shout at the bitch or whoever it was. I was like hello? Wai? (that's hello in Chinese?) hellllooooo?...... and no reply. I was like WTFFF. Stupid phone call ruined the who story, and NOBODY was on the other side of the line. And I tried to go back to the story and recap. But sometimes, you know how when tensions break, it can't be 'recapped' again? That's so sad, I didn't even bother to read the last paragraph to finish the story. (cos the ending was obvious now) *sigh* have you guys had that before? Blug nevermind -_-  
  
White Seraph on big mouth mode  
  
You know, the other day I was downloading the last episode of dragonballGT, and. No wait yes downloading anime, RK fans do you download episodes off kazaa? If you do, have you come across mute episodes? RAWR it's so..bleh okay maybe I'm not used to mute episodes, but without the sound effects and stuff, it's just…lacking. Okay nevermind, what was I talking about? Dragonball yes omg, that is one of *the best* endings I've ever come across. It's so final, that you know they won't be no sequel. You know how many anime endings often mean a new start? Or how some animes don't even have an ending? Speaking of which, I believe the RK anime doesn't have an ending, or like a final episode…right? okay I don't know but the manga does. Actually no that the manga has is an epilogue. And that ending for the jinchuu arc was….not bad but not that good, it's more of a new beginning rather than an end. In fact I believe many animes end with a new beginning, like mononoke, I know it's a movie, but blug nevermind. Okay an inuyasha doesn't even *have* an ending. I tried to d/l it off kazaa but apparently the latest one I manage to find is episode 116. anyone know what happened to the rest? Okay anyway back to dragonball GT have anyone watched it before? Okay fine I personally think the anime isn't too well drawn, nor is the storyline particularly good, but THE ENDING IS SO GOOD. Not happy good, cos I'ts kinda sad. It's and ending in which you can call it an ending! You know how the whole story is centered in the character Goku and the dragonballs, well in the final episode, the dragonballs vanish, and the shenlong disappears with Goku forever. Now that is no new beginning, it's final cos it's…final. If you get what I mean. Anyway, and then Bulma comes along and says how this place; the place where everything ends is also the place where everything started, and this brings us, well at least me back to think about the previous what? 300? 400?? Episodes, which is really good. And there's this epilogue which sucked. But nevermind lol.  
  
Oh and I wonder why ff.net doesn't have a miyazaki section, you know stories for hayou miyazaki's movies, I mean there are quite a lot of successful ones, and I've seen spirited away and mononoke somewhere, but I really wanna read some Laputa and Totoro ones, which apparently they don't have. *sigh* oh well who cares. Moving on  
  
White seraph sends her thanks to her constant supporters:  
  
Silver Lightning 117: Hello first time I actually responded doesn't mean I didn't read your reviews teehee, you've been a constant supporter from the start and, really I thank you so so much for going through this with me, you don't believe how many people who started reading from the earlier chapters decided to drop out…*sigh* oh well.  
  
Nicky(9): Hey you started reading my story from the very beginning too! I do hope you won't throw rotten bananas and tomatos at me if my future chapters don't happen to be as great as you expected…j/k lol I really appreciate your support, I mean I love it when I hear my efforts and time put in this story is appreciated :D  
  
Sailor Scout Buddy: helooooo I'll tell you a secret; kenshin's not a bomb, he's just a rotten, hardened apple xD okay that was a response to one of your earlier reviews which you probable forgot about right now, but you said kenshin is da bomb.. and yes thank you so so much for your constant reviews :P  
  
Chris(37): Darn I hate this numbering thing lol, but nevermind, I love your reviews, I truly do cos you comment about every, okay fine not every but most chapters….okay fine maybe you stopped reading this story…but oh well I still thank you, if you see this that is, for your constant support in earlier chapters.  
  
Blue Bomber: Yes I know you won't be reading this because I'm smart enough to realize you stopped reading :D then again, I don't expect everyone to love my story right? at least you liked the beginning :P anyway, if you get to read this, I am in fact editing bits and pieces, hopefully my story will be in a much better state…  
  
dadsnavygirl831: Whats with the number? Lol. Thank you, you know, I was really really planning to drop this story in one of the earlier chapters, then I got you review about how you re-read my story, and I was like omgggg *_* *quickly starts writing new chapters* thank you so so so much for your constant support, and though I admit the recent chapters are rather lacking (which is the reason why I decided to re-read and re-write) but you still support my *mwah* I LOVE YOUUUUU  
  
Bunny(2): Hellooo actually I heard about your name a long time ago, when I came across your fanfic, which was apparently VERY VERY VERY GOOD wow, lol I'm so happy you decided to drop by to read my story, and I do hope very much that you continue =(  
  
Serenity: Hello, okay fine, I won't like you're reviews were blunt and frank BUT BUT BUT!! I would like to thank you for your suggestions and ideas on improving this story. Really, I read your reviews carefully and tried to sort of untangle my story. Thanks for yous suggestions and ideas anyway :D  
  
donna8157: okay what's up with the number again lol. But anyway again I would like to thank you for your reviews, I do hope you continue cos the story's not even on track yet! Well believe me it will soon!  
  
Onna Oji: hello your reviews are so cute! lol, well I guess it's not about when kenshin will love kaoru, but rather when he'll admit it! He's such a wimp! :x okay no that was uh…a compliment! Yes! j/k *sigh* I'll tell you a little secret, which isn't much of a secret if I put it here, but anyway, I'm sort of off track about Misao and Aoshi, I don't even know what's going on with them! _" but nevermind I'm going to be a little cunning, I'm gonna skip several A/M scenes and focus on K/K hehehe :P  
  
Ana : Kenshin is sexy too bad…*he's mine* MWAHAHAHAHA! And oh? What's this about K&K lover in you?. hmmm, oh well thank you for your constant support and reviews! Even if it meant snatching kenshin from me, I don't care! Lol  
  
Seiyo-san: read it again? Well I'll be re-uploading the previous chapters, do you mind rereading it again? Hehehe, but naw don't you worry I already uploaded the real chapter 13, go go check!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: Hey! Thank you for your support! And yes! Ah screw it! I know my chapters are short you're not the first to complain that's why I decided to re-write some chapters, they will be better, with bits and pieces added to them, trust me, if you don't, and if you have an ample of time, you can re-read it again! Mwahaha :P actually no I'm starting off from the very beginning again :(  
  
marstanuki : Hey! I just posted chapter 13! Hehe aww but bad news! Chapter 14 will take longer so write cos now I have to re-write previous chapters as well as the new one! And I'm going to go do some shopping and aerobics today! W00t!  
  
Lauren: Yes dear I'm so so sorry my story lacks length…*sigh* I know you're constantly telling me to write more, and at first I was like poof who cares lol but then I read through the story myself and no I understand the frustration in anticipating a new chapter to the story when only to click the page and realize it's a 1 paragraph long ..thing, not even called a chapter lol. That's why I'm rewriting the story now hehe hey! I hope you're reading this!! Afterall I'm doing this mainly for you and others who said my chapters were short! (and believe me you're not the only one) lol  
  
LSR-7: hehe no dear, you're computer's absolutely fine, sorry I was being stupid and forgot to check if I got the right chapter up, but anyway, everything is all set now, go read go read! Hehe  
  
CharlieTheOtakuNymph: Yup, sorry mistake my bad *don't throw banana's at meeee* lol I sorted it out now, I hope everything works. Oh, yes if it's short, don't worry, I'm going to re-write it :D  
  
Piper: Hellooo lol I hope you're reading this! Cos I'd like to thank you for your lovely ideas after every, okay fine not every but most of the chapters :P *mwah* do you take kisses from seraphs? Oh gawd I'm growing a seventh's wing!  
  
chiko_sakara: Hehe thank you, it's always good to hear people say they like my work :P truly this inspires me a lot :P   
  
Missmatch: Yes, you gave me several constructive comments, and again your review was one amongst a few more others that inspired me to re-read and re-write the story, thanks a bunch! I hope you're reading this! Lol  
  
star-crystals: Hehe thank you, aiya I try to make it less OCC but it's hard :( I how you understand my dilemma plus it's my first fanfic! Hehe  
  
kaOru-no-taNuki: raccoon babeeee lol thank you for your idea, I actually thought about it lol and hm…*weird* anyway, have you heard of the English version of tactics? It's so -_-;;  
  
are-en1: Hey you like lemon? Damn too bad I'm not a good lemon writer… pooof oh well, not like a good lemon can come from a rape :P  
  
Brooke: Hehe don't you worry! I won't quit *silently adds yet* but seriously don't you worry okay fine I may take longer to update but I hope I won't quit, as I did the other story..well no actually I didn't quite, just abandoned lol  
  
Ocean Fish: fishey fishey in the water, who is hiding in the quarter? Okay that din make sense lol nvm yes I actually thought about your idea, and if you realize I'm sorta using it too :P cos now kenshin is slightly amused by her  
  
Eikichi : Hey! Don't you worry lol, actually wait I think you stopped reading but nvm if you see this msg I'd like you to know, i'm actually revising the fic so it's gonna be way better :P well I hope at least   
  
Frozen Rain(1): Again what's with the number? Don't you just hate the new penname thing? Okay nvm anyway, thank you this is my first fanfic and you know these encouragement and praises are the stuff I need! The furl! The energy! Mwhahah I gone crazy!  
  
Faint: Hey! Hm…you stopped reading after the lemon? Actually it wasn't what I anticipated after I received many critics about the rape, but nevermind lol everything is one track noe! I hope you read this msg…  
  
Kay Kylo: Sorry dear, just me being stooopid, don't you worry everything's set up now, I hoe you continue to read my story! Lol  
  
BabyKaoru-Sama: Hey! Trust me, things can go much worse hehe, keep reading1 I have some evil stuff in stock! Mwahahah :P  
  
Falconess1: Hey! I already re-posted. Hm, this isn't really a chapter but nevermind, I wonder how many actually read my ramblings lol.  
  
Kaoru23: okay I dunno what's wrong with the number again lol, but yes everyone chose A and I infact wanted to write A too :P hehe I hope you're reading this!!  
  
LaTiNa-CiNnA: Hi thanks! Lol I hope you don't run away after reading two same chapters :( I reposted it, but anyway, hehe hope you continue weeding (reading with Chinese accent) lol :P nono I'm just being silly, don't you worry. Okay fine maybe you're not even worrying _  
  
Blue*Faerie1: Hello actually I only found you at the favorites list lol, but I'd love to thank you for putting me there :P hehe makes me want to improve on my stories!  
  
Yup okay that's it for now, actually yes I'm still on with the question: how many of you actually read the stuff above? No I don't mean the review responses but the rantings and stuff? Lol *sigh* aiight gotta bounce now, me go do aerobics! W00t! byeee  
  
Kenshin: wait for me!! *wears tight shorts and tank top ready for aerobics*  
  
White Seraph: No dear, we don't take swords to aerobics, leave it here! 


	15. Chapter 13

**************************************************  
Once Upon a Time: Chapter 13 or was it 14?  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
It was late after midnight, the eerie moon shone across the large room. The young woman, Ami, chosen was brought into the room long ago. She was one of the many concubines that lived in the harem, and seldom had the chance to entertain their master.  
  
However, tonight, the angels have showered their luck on her. She was summoned. She wasn't pretty, but had a perfect figure, tonight, she hoped she would be lucky enough to conceive; you don't have to be the king's favourite, and even if you were, the honor would last for 2 motnsh, at the most, until then you had everything you wanted, but once the King moves on, and abandons you, all you receive is a bag of gold and a request to leave.  
  
Of course, it was known this is the trend, women come and go like water in a stream. Everyone knew, the only way to sustain a title and attention is; not to become his lover, but the mother of his heir.  
  
She sighed, as she stared at the deserted sleeping chamber. She was asked to come a few hours ago, and until now, she sat on the large cushioned chair, fanning herself impatiently as she waited and waited. He was probably doing something important, she thought, perhaps in the study room.? Oh well. Not that she cared anything about his imperial business, or wars.  
  
Ami chose her attires carefully, she wanted to be revealing yet modest, seducing yet innocent. Thought of course, she was not innocent angel. She chuckled inwardly, recalling how men gaped at her when she walked across the castle corridors that evening.  
  
Ami's thoughts stopped there, when she heard the squeaking sound, as the door swung open. And there, he was, standing there with red flamey hair and deep violet eyes, he was so gorgeous! Even if it wasn't for the title of the wealth, she would still want him. Yes she would.  
  
But his reaction startled her. For one thing, he wasn't gaping at her, but rather looking at her up and down, as if comparing her with others. But then again, he had so many women around him, how could he not compare?  
  
The King understood, now, why this woman was chosen, though she was no beauty; or at least, not the type he liked, she had the same coloring; black hair and blue eyes. But she was nothing like.her. There was no intensity in the woman's eyes, her features were a lot blunter, with eyes too long and narrow and a face too thin and this woman was too tall, and round, for his taste at least.  
  
But before he could ask her to leave, he found her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, and her chest pressing onto his, molding the two bodies together, and her lips, licking his own, coaxing him seductively to open them.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to imagine this woman to be her; he imagined those stunning sapphire eyes staring at him, and her long silky black hair. But no, it didn't work, he knew, this woman just wasn't her.  
  
First thing, her lips were much softer, muc warmer, much more seducing, secondly, she, that woman, never kissed him, never even responds.  
  
And then realization dawned. Pulling away, he sighed, there was no other who could satisfy him other than her right now, after all who was he to be served with substitutes? He always got what he wanted, and that is, what he wanted, not the substitute of what he wanted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kaory managed to find Soujiro on one of his regular errands around the Palace gardens earlier that evening, after dinner. She had had her share of listening to Dr. Genzai and Tae persuading her to return, and decided their reasoning where right. she can't just evade this like a frightened mouse. No she wasn't.  
  
From now on, she was determined, nothing can threaten her, she had seen the worst last night, and hope was dwindling. She was going to be back to face the punishment she deserved. And she was determined to give that cold hearted jerk a good beating - or at least try to, even if it meant her life. No man would ever touch her the way he did last night and live on as if nothing happened, no man.  
  
Kaoru walked with Soujiro down the dark path that lead them back to the Castle as the moonlight shone upon them. The young man and found it funny about the whole thing, no, about how Kaoru looked at the whole thing, rather. As this woman unfolded her misadventures, it only intrigued him the more.  
  
".If only I practiced more, if only I was strounger, then I could have beaten that jerk up!" Kaoru's voice tore him away from his thoughts.  
  
Soujiro laughed again, she was so strange! No woman he knew of, practiced such masculine art like kendo. "How about I help you practice and teach you a few tricks of mine?" This was the first time he offered to teach anyone, any girl. But then he knew, he'd love to see this young woman fight with him. It would be so exciting!  
  
He frowned when he didn't see the reaction he expected; the smile and hug, the thank yous. "What's wrong?" He asked  
  
"It's just that I don't think I'll live to that day" She sighed cynically "I'm sure his cold hearted, stupid, majesty wouldn't let me live after what I did to him yesterday night, and running away. It took me a lot of courage to actually come out of my hiding place to find you to escort me back and.and.and" she trailed off sobbingly as they approached one of the Castle's side entrances.  
  
Soujiro looked at her sad watery eyes, and wanted to tell her that there was still hope; for nothing of this sort has ever happened before; no women ever ran away from his majesty, no women ever attacked him, and actually no one lived through the night after attacking his majesty to run away. so no one would know what exactly his majesty would do. But then again, he didn't want to give Kaoru any hope, because it was quite obvious that though this has never happened before, it can easily be predicted what would happen to her.  
  
So, they ended up walking up the floors in silence, before soujirou broke the tension finally. "Um, Kaoru, we're up at the harem now, but which room are you staying in?"  
  
"I.I don't know" She answered meekly, giving him a weak smile "Ah but would you know if I told you who was assigned to be my personal maid?" She asked again.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, thinking, and then he looked back at Kaoru "no, sorry there are so many women here each with at least one personal maid, I won't know which belongs to which! But" He chuckled "maybe I can take you around to see if you recognize your door"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Sunlight spilled into the room, and across Ami's face, she was lying on the low table, in front of a beautiful set of chess. Yes, chess, not chest. She completely failed her mission last night. Not only was she not able to get the man in bed, she ended up playing chess with him all night! How absurd! She still couldn't believe it. Closing her eyes, she recalled every single event that happened last night.  
  
No, she didn't even get to sleep on his bed. He had insisted he wanted a game of chess, a game of chess that lasted till nearly dawn! Frustrated at herself, Ami bit her anger and flew out of the large deserted chamber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The good news was brought first thing in the morning, the mysterious girl has returned, safe and sound in her own sleeping chamber. It was said, her personal maid, Natsume came in to sweep her mistress' sleeping chamber that morning, only to her surprise to find the woman sleeping peacefully on the large bed.  
  
He so wanted to tear himself away from the long table of breakfast and run to see if she had really returned. Instead, he sat back calmly, first, finishing his food quickly, then retrieving all orders in searching for her.  
  
He sat on the large arm chair, before rotating it so it face the large window behind him. Looking down as he saw his messengers dispersing out with his word, he finally sighed, and asked for her to see him in his study room. Without delay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kaoru woke up to find a perplexed Natsume sitting at the foot of her bed. The young girl smiled at her as she stood and approached her. "Good morning ma'am. I wonder what wind blew you back". She never really expected her mistress to return, not that she didn't like serving her, no not at all, she was nice and friendly compared to the ones she served before. She believed that her mistress found a way to escape, after all, she did mention her loath towards his majesty..  
  
Kaoru laughed at her question, of course she would tell her dear friend the whole story, and no she didn't intend to lie. She wasn;t going to lie and tell a happy tale that will save herself from punishment, nor will she twist it and turn it until it was a story his cold hearted, indotic majesty would like to hear. But then, nothing mattered more than a nice warm shower and some new clothes right now. "Natsume, please prepare me a nice warm bath first, I really need it! And I promise I'll tell you everything later." She smiled, promisingly.  
  
Kaoru sat herself in the warm water, whilst Natsume was at her room choosing a nice new Kimono for her. She was told the King already knew of her return, now she only hoped he wouldn't ask to have her arrested until she enjoyed this bath, which probably will be the last one ever for her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door of her room open, and a few people entered the room. They were men, from the voices Kaoru heard. She could barely hear the conversation between Natsume and the people. Quickly, Kaoru slipped on a bathrobe that hung next to the bathtub before coming out of the bathroom to see to the guests.  
  
She froze when she saw the men's uniform, they were the same as Soujiro's, they were palace guards. And why would they be here for her other than to have her arrested?  
  
White Seraph: Hello! That's a new chapter hehe :D  
  
Kenshin: Yes I know  
  
Inuyasha: Why am I here?  
  
Kenshin/White Seraph: Ororrorrorrororo! Who are you?!  
  
Kenshin: Wait! Oro is mine!  
  
White Seraph: Okay then, I'll be ror! Or maybe roar.no RAWR sounds better! RAWR!  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
White Seraph: RAWR!  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
White Seraph: RAWR!  
  
Inuyasha: *sweatdrop* 


	16. Chapter 14

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 14  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru plucked up her courage and followed the guards to wherever they would take her, she only hoped it would be to see his cold hearted, stupid highness. 'That jerk' I'm not going to let him do anything to me without giving him a piece of my mind' Kaoru fumed silently, preparing a long soliloquy in her head. 'What exactly are you up to you JERK? I mnea hello? Are you a man?' no..thats to informal. "I demand an explanation to my trial, this is not the way a gentleman with such dignity should act." ..hm no that's too.so subtle. How about "fuck you, your cold hearted idiotic, moronic, highness"? ah no because I don't exactly want to fuck him, and I don't like to dispose myself to profanity. Kaoru's mind jumped here and there, thinking of something appropriate to say, and little did she know she was nearly there, at her destination.  
  
The two men bowed curtly before they left her in the large room that seemed so familiar.the neatly stacked books on the shelves, the large windows, the table and oh. The person she most wanted to talk to but least wanted to see sat there, sipping something from glassware.  
  
He smiled, but she couldn't tell if it was a malicious or genuine one. Kaoru stared hard, trying hard not to look as if she was afraid of him, which in actual fact, she was. Very. It wasn't as easy as she expected it would be. To throw away her fear and face this man who everyone called a tyrant. 'Kaoru, you're probably already signed dead, and nothing would change that fact now, so why do you care? Go beat him up, tell how you hate him!" a small voice inside her chastised.  
  
But before she could make up her mind, she spluttered out "Are you going to have me executed?!" Her hands involuntarily clapped her mouth.  
  
However, the man's response shocked her; or rather, surprised her. Indeed she expected him to say yes and herself to get angry, and him to have her dragged off to be skinned and her body to be thrown down some filthy pits.or at least something along those lines.  
  
He chuckled lightly and said "How about I trade your execution for a kiss." He stood and walked towards her. He had no intention in taking this young girl's life whatsoever, never did, never will... no wait, where did that come from? She wasn't different was she? This girl was only playing hard to get. Yes indeed she was. But it amused him immensely, how she would jump to conclusions so quickly, how she would be frantic whilst he was in control. And now, he was going to make her kiss him. He was going to make her bend, this girl, wasn't going to be leading the game anymore, no he wasn't going to let her play it anymore, his patience was wearing out. He liked this girl's game initially for it was fresh and new to him, however, it was time for her to surrender, like the rest. Yes it was time.  
  
But he never knew, never expected, this girl, was more than a poor servant who wanted to play hard to get, nor did he ever think this girl was not just a mere girl who wanted his attention, who wanted some fame, wealth and perhaps even a title. No. Kaoru didn't need his stupid money, not if she knew it was taken from the diligent peasants, she didn't want a title and fame of notoriety, she didn't want the attention of this tyrant. No no no. What she wanted right now was some dignity, some pride, and some virtue. She knew she would never regret this, because she would die an honorable death, she would die, proud and dignified.  
  
And so, she smiled, and replied. "No, your majesty." Her voice was calm, and truthful. "I would rather accept the trial, for it is the punishment I deserve. I will not lie. I admit, I attacked you the other night because I didn't want you to be near me. I tried to hide the following day because I wanted to escape. I admit it but I'm not sorry because I hate you." She took a deep breath, she was proud of herself, it was an excellent speech!  
  
The authoritive man stopped, standing still he looked at her calmly, though inside, he was shocked and surprised. He and underestimated this woman's will and power. She was the opposite of what he expected in every extent! Her voice was smooth and calm, and the way her eyes looked straight into his eyes, he knew, he just knew, that she meant what she just said. He never anticipated *that* no, he never did! So he was wrong; because she was different from the rest.  
  
Luckily, he never really stated what sort of trial was there, ready for this girl. He could make one up right now, one that will ruin her virtue, step on her dignity, and dampen her pride. "Good, then", he quickly pinned her to the wall before she had time to protest. "Your innocence is the price you will pay" He whispered huskily into her ear as his lips trailed down the side of her neck. Recalling every single detail of that night. He nearly had her, he nearly did.  
  
If Kaoru surprised him, then he surprised her even more. First thing, that he had not taken her that night after all, and second thing that *this* was her punishment. "Wait" She protested, her arms trying hard to push him away. "What.Is.Wasn't..Weren't.Weren't you supposed to have me executed?" She immediately regret the refusal of his offer a few moments ago. "I'd .I'd rather take up your offer, I'd rather kiss you!" She told him frantically, as her arms gave in from pushing him away, but instead, defending herself by wrapping them around her body covering her chest.  
  
She stared at him with her enchanting blue eyes beggingly. But if she thought he would sympathize her, then she was wrong. He wasn't going to let her win the game that easily. So he released her from his tight, enthusiastic embrace, and smiled. "Ah the offer? No, you declined it, and so naturally, it no longer exists."  
  
"N..No longer exist?" Kaoru choked in shock. "But I don't want to give YOU my body! Give me another offer then! Anything that does not consist of giving you myself!" She demanded, glaring hard at him.  
  
He raised a brow, looking up, thinking of something good. He really didn't intend to take her if she was so unwilling about it, but he couldn't just wait for her forever..ah yes. A simple yet demanding offer. "Alright, I will not press on this topic anymore if you throw away your hatred for me." He had no idea why he just said this, but it would definitely be fun if he could tame this wild creature. And after the game was over, he would decide what to do with her..He chuckled at his plan.  
  
The clock struck eleven in the morning. Time for the daily imperial conference. He didn't wait for her answer, but he knew he wanted to have a talk with her later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
And so, Kaoru was sent back to her room, this time escorted. It was all strange, she was left abruptly in the room, they didn't even finish conversing! But oh well, the sooner she left, the better, at least she wouldn't have to suffer from his presence. Kaoru was excited, she must tell Soujiro the news! Not only was she alive and kicking, she did not receive *any* punishment for what she did! Well, only for now at least. His cold hearted, stupid majesty only said he wouldn't press on it anymore, if she could stop hating him, which isn't really an offer. Maybe he just said it to keep her mouth shut.oh well, she couldn't care any less, procrastination was one of her several other weaknesses, there's more time to care about that one later.  
  
The first thing she asked for after she was back in her own chamber was to have lunch. Missing breakfast was awful, and now her stomach was rumbling with hunger. Natsume of course had lunch served immediately, though it wasn't anything special, but just normal food served during lunch hours for nobles around the Castle, but it satisfied Kaoru readily.  
  
Now that she had her food, it was time to find her friend. She was looking forward too those kendo lessons Soujiro promised her!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Yumi looked very grouchy, His royal highness did not call for her for a week now, and she knew it was all because of the arrival of that GIRL god look at her immaturity! How could she win! How could he choose that wench over her?! And after what her friend, Ami told her about last night, she was sure this one had used witchery to blind his royal highness. Yes, how dare she snatch away his attention! She had already warned that wench the other day, the first day of her arrival in fact. Fine. If she liked it that way, so be it.  
  
It had taken Yumi years to slowly crawl up the ladder in the harem, until she finally reached to become a favourite mistress. She was only one step away from the crown, one step away from being the queen, nothing will stop her, not this wench.  
  
Her lips crocked into a wicked smile, as her mind started devising a plan to eradicate this new barrier. 


	17. Chapter 15

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 15  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Soujiro wiped the sweat that trickled down his temple. He was happy yet curious about Kaoru's close escape. But nevertheless, she was here he was free, from his shifts so why not teach her some kendo techniques as he promised earlier?  
  
And so, they were there, at this open area on the edges of the gardens, under the blazing sun practicing. Well, it seems like that's the only available place to practice, when the castle itself was busied with nobles and servants. Besides, Kaoru was rather reluctant to accompany him to the castle basement to get some wooden sticks already, seems like she has a distaste for that building. But oh well, it doesn't matter.  
  
Soujirou dropped himself on the carpet of soft, green grass as he watched Kaoru swing the stick here and there, showing him how much she got. Which surprisingly was a lot, but they were all for defense. his eyes wandered from the stick to her arm to her body, to her face, he silently admired her beauty from there.  
  
Kaoru stopped suddenly and turned towards him, their eyes meeting before he could glance elsewhere.  
  
"What are you staring at?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow with curiosity.  
  
That was when he realized he had been staring at her rudely all along while she was practicing. Feeling embarrassed, soujiro felt himself flush, he managed to come up with an excuse that was't really an excuse because it was sort of true. "well you were showing me what you had, and naturally I need my eyes to watch you." He chuckled "You are skilled, but only with defense. Have you never been taught any attack skills?"  
  
Kaoru was taken aback. This time, it was her face that turned red with embarrassment. Suddenly finding her feet rather interesting, she stared down, and muttered quietly "Well.you see, it's like this." She gave her friend a quickly glance "It's.well I don't know, father's never around and my sister and i.well.okay it's like... we teach ourselves these arts.so yeah." She trailed off lamely.  
  
Soujiro laughed heartily and her reply, "You must like kendo very much to peruse it yourself! So you never had a master or a teacher in your life?! But nevermind, I can be your first teacher! It's surprising how you can teach yourself all these defending skills."  
  
He pulled himself up, and took the wooden stick from Kaoru's hands.  
  
"Let me teach you some of my best attacking tricks"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Last night was a hectic night for both Kamiya and Misao. After his confrontation with the leader of the group, and a private talk with Misao, everything was revealed. Apparently, people did not trust Misao, and people were sent too listen to her confidential conversation with her father. Cunning indeed, these people were. And before Misao even finished her tea, men had crashed into the thin rice papered doors and came charging at both father and daughter.  
  
Misao who was on alert quickly pulled out her daggers (what..they're not daggers, what are they called?) And threw them at those who attacked her helpless father, before pulling him out of the half wrecked room, and jumping into the thick woods. Kamiya turned back and saw shadows of men catching up with them, but before he knew of anything, he felt a hand tug his gi from the back and pulled him up to a nearby tree.  
  
Perplexed, he turned around to see for his rescuer, but to his both relief and disappointment, he saw Misao hanging on another branch behind him. Relief because his daughter was safe but disappointed because he didn't know who saved them both.  
  
But his daughter seemed to understand the whole situation. She was staring down at the dusty ground, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Aoshi-sama" She whispered, before busting into tears.  
  
Kamiya's heart beat paced quick with fear. "Be quiet my girl! Do you want the men to find us up here?!" He chastised the poor girl in a harsh, low voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru had returned to her room which by now she was rather familiar with, before sunset because Soujiro had a shift after dinner, and he needed some rest. Well, she needed some too, after all, she never practiced that long before. and the tricks her friend taught her were a lot more strenuous than the ones she taught herself.  
  
Although she tried very hard to absorb everything soujiro taught here, it was a rather hard task. No matter how hard she tried.But perhaps all she needed was practice. Soujiro was very patient with her, and was willing to explain everything again and again until she understood.  
  
She would find soujiro again, not tomorrow because he had errands to run for a general, but the day after tomorrow, he promised her, he would teach her more, or even if possible, they would spar.  
  
So now, Kaoru was back at her own chamber, still with the bokken soujiro had "lent" her. Humming to herself, she threw the wooden stick here and there, practicing the new things Soujiro had taught her today, whilst Natsume was in the bathroom, preparing a nice warm bath for her young mistress. The room was unfit, and small for kendo practice. Kaoru had to look behind her to see if she'd hit anything each time she moved to a new position. Swinging her bokken here and there, she took no notice of the floor. And suddenly *trip* her foot tripped over the leg of her low table and she tumbled onto the floor ungracefully.  
  
A low chuckle came from across the room, at the door. And Kaoru spun around to meet the person she least expected, and least wanted to see. His cold hearted, moronic highness. How dare he spy at her! god knows how long he's been there! Blinded by anger, Kaoru nearly forgot this was the man who she was supposed to fear most.  
  
"How dare you come into a lady's room without asking!" She fumed. Pulling herself up, she straightened her posture.  
  
He smirked arrogantly, and replied. "This is my domain, and I can go wherever I want. And besides, aren't you happy that I bothered to come up here just to visit you?"  
  
What and arrogant conceited man! Kaoru silently renamed him 'his cold hearted conceited moronic highness' She didn't know what to say and decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
He looked at her waiting for a reply, actually he really didn't know why he came, but then again he never liked to explain to anyone, not even himself why he did what he did.  
  
After the morning meetings with the other nobles, he sat at the library and god knows why the image of that girl kept popping up in his mind. And suddenly, he found himself asking his men to find out which room in the harem section of the castle she was staying in.  
  
He looked at her, and realized she wasn't going to give him a reply, because she turned as he if was invisible and started digging some clothes from the large wooden wardrobe. He coughed to bring her attention back to him. "Well, I would like to invite you to dinner with me" He extended an arm, gentlemanly. "And we shall continue on the conversation we had earlier today" Yes, the conversation he hardly remembered about, but the only image left after that was that she was different from the others.or so her game was difference at the very least. But whatever it was, she left him perplexed, he wanted to know more about this girl who worked in the palace, yet he paid no notice to until recently.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I will have to decline your offer" Koaru replied snobbishly, remembering how she was forced to dine with him a few nights ago. "I wouldn't like to be forced to dine and share a bed with you." She added, more stiffly.  
  
He chuckled, shaking his head "No no, the whole purpose in the dinner is to get myself aqauinted with you, but if you want to share a bed with me afterwards, I guess I wouldn't mind." Then silently, he added "After all, I'm just taking the long route to pursue that!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Yumi wrapped her arms around herself as she entered the kitchen. It was crowded, and busy with prepration for tonight's dinner. She weaved herself gracefully into the school of cooks and servants, until she reached a certain row; the row that takes care of the food for mistresses and favorites.  
  
She approached a woman, who was at the far end of the row. She had done some research, and knew this woman was in fact the cook that prepared food for herself, that wench and the other few that also stayed on that floor of the castle, which wasn't that many.  
  
Yumi looked around to see if any other people had their attention on them. Everyone seemed busy with work, so she slipped a few gold coins from the sleev of her kimono into the woman's hands. "I want that new wench dead." She whispered allusively into the woman's ears. 


	18. Chapter 16

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 16  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Yumi stomped back into her own chamber, fuming with anger. She absolutely cannot accept it, cannot believe it cannot..this is absurd! His royal highness invited her over for dinner again! Just who the hell does she think she is?  
  
It's not only about her plan being delayed; if that girl was to stay with his royal highness for one more night, God know what she'll do! Perhaps cast another spell and make herself queen? Oh she just cannot imagine anyone other than herself queen.  
  
Tightly, she clutched the small bag of poison powder in her hands. She'll have this girl dead by tomorrow; definitely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Kaoru put on the light lavender kimono Natsume chose for her. She had promised to dine with that royal arrogant jerk, only so he'd leave her alone. Somehow she trusted this man, when he said he let the actions a few nights ago repeat itself. And now she started to regret, as she reminded herself of all the horrible things that happened the night before. But a promise is a promise.  
  
She said she'd go and so she would, and if he assaulted her in anyway, she'd beat the brains out of him with the new skills soujiro taught her. Yes she would. It was as if after all the turmoil she went through, the fear of him killing her sort of evaporated. Though she didn't know when exactly it happened, perhaps this idea was slowly instilled in her? But never mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
The dinner was rather boring, and quiet. The only sounds heard in the room was the clit and clat of the plates and utensils. Niether wanted to talk; Kaoru because she wanted to get out of the stifling hot room as soon as possible, and starting a conversation that won't go anywhere will only drag on the dinner. And really, she had nothing to talk to this man, who she hardly had any interest in.right?  
  
And the king on the other hand didn't really want to talk because he wanted to finish this soon and quickly so he could show her something better. yes, this small room with waiters serving every corner was not the right place to start to acquaint with this one, no.  
  
Taking a last sip of the wine, he got up and approached the other end of the table and bent to whispered something into her ears, and before waiting for her response, dragged her to the exit on the other side of the room that lead to his own sleeping chamber.  
  
Kaoru, remembering this routine and what it had lead to last time, abruptly shook off from his grip "Hey! You promised me you won't hurt me!" She glared hard at him.  
  
The redhead chuckled. Ahh so that was what she was thinking. "Well I didn't exactly say I wouldn't hurt you, did I? But nevermind, I gave you my word, now follow me!" He gentle took her hand into his whilst his fingers slowly intertwined between hers.  
  
Kaoru was quite surprised by his subtle gentleness. But she shook it off quickly, this is a trick, don't fall for it; she reminded herself. "Well it doesn't look good to me!" She growled and extricated her small hand from his.  
  
But he didn't reply, insteadhe put his hands firmly onto her shoulders and steered her towards the balcony. Prompting her, he gently pushed her forward towards the large balcony at the side of his room. "I'll show you something very beautiful." He whispered lowly into her ears from behind, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
And indeed, true to his words, Kaoru was awed by the sight.This was indeed an astonishing view, the hundreds of thousands of stars that sparkled in the sky decorating the black carpet with it's brightness, and the crescent moon, that was so bright, almost silvery white. And the whole view was reflected and seen in the large, black mirror of the garden's central lake.  
  
A gust of cold wind scraped across her face and Kaoru huddled herself to conserve some warmth. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her back towards his warm body. Kaoru who was never disposed to such intimacy towards any man, save the night before yesterday, was rather surprised and embaressed. However, She didn't feel assaulted, nor did she feel frightened, no, not one bit. Instead she felt safe. Yes. Very ironic. Safe in the arms of the tyrant everyone feared. "It's really a sight." She mused.  
  
"Yes, it is." He nodded in agreement, though he was referring to her, not the reflection of the sky. For some reason, he had an urge to satisfy her, to have her happy. Perhaps it was because of her constant disapproval towards him.but nevertheless, it made him content to see her smile, for once. "Come, little one." He told her, suddenly remembering a better place. He tightened his grip around her waist and jumped up to the roof of the castle with her.  
  
Knowledge soon dawned upon Kaoru when she realized she was no longer standing on something firm. Her arms involuntarily found its way around the king's neck. "D..Don't let go!"  
  
"Don't worry" He replied reassuringly "I'm just taking you to the roof of the castle" And true to his words, he loosened his grip around her to assure her she won't fall.  
  
Kaoru sat down on the cold clobbers, and pulled her head up. So this was the true view the lake reflected. It was much prettier seeing the real landscape rather than the reflection of it in the natural mirror. The canvas unlike the one below, did not ebb at the edges, no, the carpet of stars stretched across the black skies. Lost in the cosmic landscape, Kaoru didn't realize her company who took here, lowered himself as he adjusted himself into a comfortable spot next to her.  
  
"You know, I used to come here every night, when I was young, and my friend would point out all the astrologic stars." He spoke nonchalantly.  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her trance, and for once, she treated him like an equal, not someone she hated, not someone she thought lowly of, but was forced to look up to, not someone she was afraid of. "Oh? So why don't you come anymore?" She replied with much interest.  
  
He laughed softly "My friend abandoned me. It's painful to come up here these nights alone. Reminds me of my friend." That was true. Perhaps it was time to move on with life, perhaps it was time to pull himself back to the present. Too long have he lived in the past.too long. Distantly, he heard her apologize, but his mind no longer dwelled upon the conversation.  
  
This was the first time he brought a girl, besides her up here. This was the first time he looked into another girl's eyes with the same interest and respect. Speaking of which, he realized, for the first time, that upon the new girl's arrival...or rather discovery, he had spent little or no time at all, in dwelling in the sad, unspeakable past. And up here, all he had in his mind was her.until the conversation forced him to recall the past. There really was something special about her, there really was.  
  
Suddenly, a hand waved itself in front of his eyes, breaking his thoughts, and the enchanting view. "Oh. Sorry, what did you say again?" He turned his pull attention back to the girl he was thinking about just now.  
  
"Well I was just.okay never mind." Her voice trailed away, as she tore her deep blue eyes away from him, and retreated back to her sitting position. Neither talked for a while, but there was barely any tension. Kaoru really didn't expect *this* to happen. It's just, so unbelievable! She never really knew there was such a kind and gentle side of him. when she had her own eyes locked into his, all her previous doubts and suspicions evaporated, and she knew, she absolutely trusted this man, she truly believed that he did this with no desire.  
  
Perhaps this was the naivety and innocence one gets for staying indoors for her entire life. But then again, perhaps it is this innocence and naivety that well draw her to other people, to form friendship, and even love.  
  
"Hm. So do you have a name?" He asked, then quickly adding "Well I mean sometimes when I ask to see you I have to tell them 'that girl' and describe to them how you look like and all.." He stared at her expectantly.  
  
Of course, he didn't tell her he wanted to know her name because she was always in his mind as 'that girl' or 'her' and that it was staring to get annoying; of course he didn't tell her everyone knew immediately who he was talking about when he ordered for 'that girl' or 'her'; of course he didn't tell her he didn't *sometimes* call for her, but *always* did.  
  
"Hm." Kaoru thought for a second. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." Of course 'King' wouldn't be his real name would it? Hearing no reply, she turned to look at him. "Well?"  
  
Kenshin (omg I can finally call him kenshin!) sat there with a surprised look; no one ever called him by his name.except for Hiko.and her. But then again, it did seemed a fair deal, in exchanging names, didn't it? After all, he did admit, he didn't like this girl called him "Highness or majesty" Every second.or did he? But, He was a man with much authority! She should have some respect for him. His other side countered. And then, he decided to challenge her. "What if I won't tell you my name?" He smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Kaoru smiled with the confidence she gained during the whole evening while dining and conversing with him. "Well then I guess I'll have to call you the name I silently gave you a few days ago"  
  
Now Kenshin looked at her perplexed, though he doubt the name would be some good one, according to her attitude towards him.. "What would that be?" He questioned cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Kaoru giggled lightly. Oh screw it if he was gonna threaten her with anything. "Well, actually there were a few names. The first one was your cold hearted idiotic highness." Without looking at her, she continued "And I think the second one was your cold hearted idiotic, conceited, arrogant highness.and then finally I think it was modified to your cold hearted idiotic, moronic, conceited, arrogant highness" She looked at the corner of her eye to see his reaction.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand burst out laughing, he found it rather hilarious, no, not one but of him was offended by it, strangely. Perhaps it was because he was never disposed to such informality? Or was it because he's been living in the serious world for too long? Whatever it was, it certainly broke all the social differences between her and him (he still thinks she's a servant). at that instant. It was rather amazing how a mere servant girl can stir such feelings in him. No, it was no longer lust now, he sensed friendliness from her. Friendliness because she wasn't scared of him? No she was never scared of him from the beginning. But then maybe, because she never really showed her friendly side towards her, until now, he felt rather.special about it. It meant her friendliness towards him were genuine, unlike many others. "All of them are so long! If I must choose, then I'd rather you call me Himura Kenshin." He said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh? Kenshin? Then I guess you can call me Kaoru" She smiled, both relieved and happy. happy? Yes because she made a new friend, which quite unbelievably was the man she so loathed. But then, she reminded herself, that was only before he truly met him, and before she saw the other side of him.  
  
Little did Kaoru know that this wasn't the end. No it wasn't. It was the beginning. Tomorrow, her chain of disasters begins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
White Seraph: hehehe next chapter kaoru dies?  
  
Kenshin: nooooooo I dun want my dear kaoru to die  
  
White Seraph: omg you stupid two timer! Just a second ago you were proclaiming your undying love for meeeeeeee! You..you infidel stupid poo poo pie!  
  
Kenshin: whoa whoa wait hold on a sec! when did I say that?!  
  
White Seraph: huh? You didn't? WHAT? I TAPED IT!! *replays*  
  
-Replay-  
  
Kenshin: Oh. Thank you White Seraph! I LOVE YOU!  
  
White Seraph: oh really?! *batter eyelashes* SMOOOCH!  
  
Kenshin: nooooooo I *smooch* didn't mean *smooch* it that *smooch* way! I . *smooch* mean.*smooch*.Friend.*smooch* loooove!! Ugh!  
  
-end of replay-  
  
White seraph: oh.( YOU DON'T LIKE ME! YOU STUPID POO HEAD! I HATE YOU!!! bats kenshin's head with a baseball bat.  
  
*mom calling from behind*  
  
White seraph: oh oops, gotta bounce! I'm going on vacation! Weeee and I don't care if I dump kenshin here  
  
Kenshin: awww ( but you won't be able to update!  
  
White Seraph: Well I'll update when I come back alright? Bye bye people :D:D 


	19. Chapter 17

Recap: KxK waff stuff, they end up chatting, things are all well on track when yumi decides to come in with a little conspiracy of hers.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 17  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
The sun spilled through the curtains and onto Kenshin's face. He shifted lazily across the large bed, before recalling the events of the night before. Yes! He finally won Kaoru's attention. By god, he was still relieved.ecstatic, happy about her whole acceptance towards him. She was much agreeable and gentle than before, that made him like her even more.  
  
But wait. Here did all this come from? Sure he as infatuated by her beauty, like the many others before her. But no that he thought about it, he realized he had wanted her attention so much, that he was even willing to humble himself and befriend her! And even worse, the result only made his initial desire and lust for her dissolve, instead it was replaced by affection and friendship.  
  
Kenshin rolled over the large bed, he slept alone last night, in fact he's been sleeping alone all these lonely nights, ever since he attempted to force himself on Kaoru. Not only did he lose interest in the others, he was even disgusted upon the infidelity, and promiscuity he used to indulge himself in. How he had little respect for women in general. No Kaoru had finally proven him wrong. Not all of them were spiteful, cunning and evil. No, not all.  
  
Then his other mind countered ho absurd it as to think that way. How could he let a mere girl like Kaoru let his whole perception and ides upon women astray like that?...Just your first female friend. So what, big deal. He chastised himself silently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Yumi had waited patiently for the chance to arrive. Kaoru finally were to take a meal alone. And much to her relieve, his royal highness has yet to pronounce marriage with this girl. Not that she as scared this girl ould win his royal highness's heart. No, she couldn't care any less. It was the crown and title she yearned for.  
  
Smiling, she poured all of the white powder in the small paper package into the glass of water. Staring at the glass as the powder quickly dissolved, Yumi passed the tray to the old woman in the kitchen before she took it to Kaoru's room.  
  
Now this will teach the girl a lesson. Oh but she probably won't be able to live to thank me for it! She giggled evilly, as she walked back to her own room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru woke up early this morning, humming happily she had herself clensed and dressed. Just then, the door opened and the old woman ho usually brought her food over, was there, standing with a tray of her breakfast. Kaoru being overly happy this morning smiled cheerifully at her. "Hey there! Come on in!"  
  
The old woman was rather surprised. Usually, she would stand at the door, pass the tray to the servant and leave. But this morning, unfortunately, Kaoru had told Natsume to pick some fresh flowers for her and won't be back till later. And knowing of Yumi's conspiracy, she certainly did not want to be famed for it. So she quickly wanted to leave. "Um..Miss Kaoru, it is not good that I come into your chamber. Perhaps you come to collect it yourself?  
  
"Oh, don't be silly!" The younger girl laughed, quite ignorantly. "Come on in, no one's around, I sent Natsume out. Earlier."  
  
"Dammit" The old oman cursed inwardly, she really didn't want to be connected with this whole conspiracy. "I.uh.It's not appropriate to come in, I'm a servant after all."  
  
Now Kaoru's patience was wearing away. She was rather lonely and decided this woman can keep her company. She walked towards the door, took the older woman's arm and gently pulled her in. "I used to be a servant too! Don't you worry, I just wanted some company this morning. If that isn't a burden to you that it."  
  
The woman quickly pulled away and placed the tray on a nearby table. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I have errands to run. Enjoy your breakfast." She curtseyed.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Very well then. I'm sorry I bothered you." Disappointment as obvious in her voice.  
  
And so, the old lady turned and quickly scurried away, leaving Kaoru to her *breakfast* though she thoroughly understood the consequences and how the day will end. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of remorse; the girl was such a friendly little one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
And so the day rolled on; his royal highness was still discussing with his lords about the rebels, which thankfully, finnaly surrendered. Yes, the whole lot, including the northern groups, time to get all the other nobles sent out to spy on the rebels back to the castle.  
  
The nobles slowly dispersed out to the halls, when kenshin whispered to on of his men, he wished to ask for Kaoru. He thoroughly enjoyed her company, and anticipated for her arrival.  
  
However, when the man came running back, empty handed, he felt his heart sink *now what's wrong? Why is she not here? He furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not happy with his man's empty return. "Well where is the girl?"  
  
The man bowed low "I'm sorry, your highness, the girl you asked for is apparently sick today. Her maid declined your offer on her behalf."  
  
What?! she declined? Suddenly, kenshin thought he was such a fool; to believe she actually liked him when she only talked to him yesterday night because of obligations. He was rather disappointed that Kaoru's friendliness wasn't genuine, that was she was just like before, making excuses to decline his invitations. Very well, he'll go and ask for an explanation from her himself.  
  
So off he goes, stalking to Kaoru's chamber, demanding for an explanation as to why she was so nice to him yesterday and suddenly she declines his invitations today. Women are just so damn capricious, aren't they?  
  
So imagine his shock when he sees one of the royal healers in her chamber, and Kaoru herself lying on the large bed, twisting here and there in pain..He was relieved and anxious, no not because Kaoru looked as if she'd die any second, but because she was *really* sick, and it wasn't an excuse to evade his invitations. And anxious of course because she looked so sick and frail it was as if she'd drop dead any second. So what's wrong with her? cold? Flu? No doesn't look anything like those. (A/N Kenshin is rather calm because he thinks it's just some mundane sickness) "So what's wrong with her?" He demanded, staring hard at the doctor.  
  
"Yes, your majesty, apparently she has been poisoned." The old man replied, slightly turning to him, before returning his attention back to his patient. "Doesn't look good to me." He signed cynically.  
  
Now this was what caught kenshin; not only did someone want to kill his new friend, Kaoru, whoever who did that is going to succeed because she is going to die. Suddenly, he felt his heart sink, as the words rang in his head, "she's going to die" Really, he didn't even have time to know her better. He realized how little he cherished her, how much he had taken her for granted. He was so enraged upon the doctor's incapability to heal her, he pulled on the poor old man's collar and threatened him "If you let her life slip, I'll let your head slip."  
  
He let go of the old man, his fist clenched in a ball. Who tried to poison Kaoru? Whoever that person is, he is going down.  
  
A/N Okay sorry folks my eyes hurt from staring at the screen too long; I know this is a really short chapter, but I just came back, and I wanna update ASAP. Oh well. Yes shis hio will be up soon. AND OMG I GOT MY GCSE GRADES BACK! MWAHAHA I got 9As and 1B! w00t! you peepz better congratulate me! 


	20. Chapter 18

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 18  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
The afternoon had been hectic and blurred for The old woman (I've still not thought of a name for her, but perhaps we should leave it like that lol). Never in her years serving in the castle, had she seen the whole population within the castle walls so quiet and silent all together. No one dared raise their voice, no one dared joke around. It was as if all the mirth and happiness fell unconscious along with that girl; Kaoru.  
  
His royal highness wasn't in a good mood; sure she believed some women had the ablity get into a man's blood, but she never expected the influence and power this girl, who once was a servant, was able to wield over the King.   
  
Now she started to believe this girl was something more than a mere mistress. And perhaps it was wrong of her to contribute to the little plot Yumi had devised. Suddenly, little bits and pieces fit in to form a larger picture of the whole issue; which depicted the envy Yumi had for the new comer…and yes, she was a puppet. This woman was certainly cunning. If they really got caught, the blame would fall on Yumi last, and she herself would definitely be framed.   
  
The old woman's mind was cleared, and she knew what she had to do. For the sake of her own safety from Yumi's clutches, the only way to extricate herself from this whole conspiracy that Yumi had calculatingly concocted, and to save the poor victim, that was the only way. Yes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
However, unbeknownst to the old woman who sat in the inner parts of the Kitchen devising a new scheme, Kaoru on the other hand, was hanging dangerously on door of death. Doctor after doctor was sent, from not just the entire castle (including Dr genzai of course) but the entire capital. But no one, none, was able to pull her back to consciousness, nor could any figure out what exactly was wrong with her.   
  
True, it was obvious she had consumed poison that was in her food, however, none were able to tell what kind of poison was consumed, and thus, were not able to give her the proper antidote. No it wasn't that simple; they couldn't just give her any remedies to counter react with the poison, there were just too many types, and if they were to give her all the medicine that had the possibility to cure Kaoru from the poison, she'd have died to taking too much anyway.   
  
Kenshin couldn't bear seeing her suffer such excruciating pain, and went to refuge on his balcony. He never knew she meant that much to him. Sure, he admitted it was her beauty that aroused his lust for her, however, it was definitely something else about her that took his feelings for her into a higher level; admiration, respect and more, the mutual friendship. The little gesture in exchanging names portrayed the strength in which their new bond wielded, in integrating any social differences, and the understanding and acceptance of each other's background. (yeah I'm just waffin' round lol)  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he found it hard to accept the fact that she was lying in her deathbed, with a handful of perplexed doctors who had no idea what to do.  
  
However, when his mind started to gather, the ultimate question remained. Why does he care so much? People come and go, born and die, it's either earlier or later. But he simply refuse to accept death upon Kaoru, as he could have the all others.  
  
In fact, he was beginning to realize how much he had changed for the few weeks of her arrival. It was as if his aggressive, autocratic behaviors faded, slowly. Somehow, he just felt to tired and careless to care about the matters he once found so disrespectful and unacceptable. Taking in the current situation as an example; he certainly would have sent all the doctors down to hell immediately, but instead, he had given them much more time, no that wasn't it. He had lost the desire to wield his sword to kill them.   
  
He was beginning to understand the doctors' dilemmas and felt a tinge of regret for acting so intimidating earlier to the royal healers. But he just couldn't help his emotional outburst; not to such as extent as to see Kaoru suffer because of their ignorance and incapability in curing her.   
  
And then it struck him. Yes! And why has it not occurred to him before? How could he miss such an important note?! If the poison was from food she ate in the morning, then naturally, the cook should know about this!   
  
And so, with high hopes, he quickly ran to the kitchen, he didn't even bother to ask for the guards or anyone. No, he didn't.  
  
Of course he knew very well, where the kitchen is, after all, this is his domain. However, he was rather shocked upon the sight. He never knew of such a filthy, shabby place. It was hard to believe this was part of the castle he lived in, that this place was exactly 7 floors under his bed chamber.   
  
He stood there still, and every pair of eyes present was looking at him. The whole kitchen had their attention on him, then man started to whisper. A few bowed, showing their respects, and others nearby followed. Soon, everyone where down, bowing with respect. He rose his voice slightly, so make sure everyone in the large kitchen were able to hear. "I look for the one who cooked breakfast for my mistresses yesterday."  
  
Of course everyone knew about it, news spread quickly. But no one expected this. Many turned their glances to a certain old woman, who stood between two long tables at the far end of the room, behind a few other younger women.  
  
So naturally, he got the silent answer. Walking boldly with large steps, he stomped to the old woman. Pushed her over the long tables and pulled on the hem of her kimono, demanding with rage for if she was really the one who wanted Kaoru dead.  
  
The old woman, who was rather frightened, denied. Which was ultimately true. She didn't want Kaoru dead, she was only responsible. If she died, then Kaoru would really have to die, because no one would know how else Kaoru could be cured. No one. And she wasn't going too die yet, no, she owed it to that girl.  
  
However, his royal highness was persistent. It was as if he won't let her go until she admitted something that wasn't true; that she wanted Kaoru dead. Damn. Why did she get herself into so much trouble? If only she didn't listen to Yumi…but she needed that money desperately….  
  
Suddenly, the piece of paper, in which she wrote all the herbal remedies that will cure the girl was snatched away from her.  
  
"What is this?" His voice demanded lowly, authoritively.   
  
The old woman plucked up her courage, she was an old woman, and pride and dignity was something she held strictly. She had let money lead her astray once, and she won't let it happy again.  
  
"This is a recipe your doctors have been trying to concoct the entire afternoon, your majesty." She bowed, but tried to remain dignified.  
  
His eyes narrowed with suspect, but it was enough to catch his interest. "And who are you to say this? You wanted her dead, I supposed it is rather ironic that you have a recipe that will cure her."   
  
"Well I supposed this is the time when you have to resort to trust your enemies. This is your last hope, if you don't believe me, she will really die." The old woman strugged casually, trying to act calm, but inside she, too was begging silently for her highness to accept the recipe for the antidote, so Kaoru won't die, and she won't have to carry the guilt for the rest of her life.   
  
The King finally stooped. A chance was a chance. She was right. Staring hard at her old, clouded eyes, he warned her "If Kaoru dies, then I will have you to keep her company in hell." With that he went off, still ignorant about the real villain behind the whole conspiracy.  
  
The old woman sighed. She just hoped his royal highness will be too overjoyed upon Kaoru's restoration that he will forget about the whole incident….  
  
Though it was quite a small chance.\  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yumi, was behind the thin doors, and heard every single word clearly; Kaoru recovered miraculously, and everyone were overjoyed. Be damned, that plan didn't work, and it only left the two better than before. If she can't eradicate this girl through death, then fine, she had many others in stock. Yes, she'll have to break their bond before she could kill her.  
  
A/N: YAY! Not done yet! Yumi has one more shot of evil before she goes offstage to shishio :D 


	21. Chapter 19

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 18  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N Sorry guys for not updating sooner, but you see, school just started and I had to start this whole new AS course and it's really tough for me, gee all the subjects I wanted were full or taken, so I had to resort to do ENG LIT -_-". Anyway, hope I get things out of the way soon. But I still got tones of home work. We're expected to sepnd 4 hours a week on each subject. WTF? So yeah, I'll take longer to update ( sowwie guys  
  
Kenshin rested his head gently on the side of Kaoru's bed. So the woman was right. Kaoru was now safe and sound, and all the doctor already left. But the ultimate question still stood; Why did the old woman do what she did? Why poison Kaoru but give away the antidote recipe? This was too confusing.unless.unless there was someone else behind this plot? But who?  
  
Kenshin's mind spun with unanswered questions and he soon drifted into a sleep, too relieved and happy that she was still alive. He couldn't ask for any more. For now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The fire crackled next to the sleeping Misao. They have been running for a few days now, both cold and tired, Kamiya hugged himself close to the dying fire. They were helplessly lost in the forest. After Aoshi helped them with their close escape the two of them have been wandering across the forest aimlessly, not knowing where to go. Kamiya unfortunately lost his sense of direction along with his horse, and Misao, who had been following the shinsengumi had no idea where they were.  
  
However, Unbeknownst to them, they made a close escape, because soon after they made their escape, the royal military caught up with the Northern Shinsengumi, eradicating the last limb of the rebels. Aoshi, along with the many other unfortunate ones perished in the cold battle fields.  
  
Also Unknown to the Kamiya, a messenger was sent to his domain a few days ago, only to find a mansion with servtents with no masters to tend to. And that the messenger had simply made the assumption that the lord is dead. If he will not return soon, not only will he lose his nobility because of false news, she will also loose her eldest daughter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Kaoru smiled blissfully, in Kenshin's arms. They were dancing to a slow, unheard waltz. Everyone around them laughed cheerfully, genuinely, surrounding them in the large ball room. Kaoru twirled and twirled herself before having herself captured in another intimate embrace. She tip toed, her lips just about to touch his, when suddenly the clock struck twelve, and the large mahogany doors pushed itself open. And there stood the man she so wanted to see, yet so not wanted to appear. Her father.  
  
Every pair of eyes in the room turned their attention away from the loving couple to the unexpected guest. Soft whispers rose from the silence. And suddenly the Lord spoke, confirming all doubts. "This girl" He said, pointing at Kaoru "Is not servant. She is y daughter; Lady Kaoru of the North." (A/N yeah this is getting so western)  
  
Kenshin's soft gentle eyes quickly hardened, with betrayal and anger. He quickly wielded his sword, ready to struck.  
  
Undecided, Kaoru did the first thing that came into her mind. She screamed. But soon, she felt the danger dissolve. She was no longer in the magnificent ballroom. Instead, she found herself a large bed, and someone. Someone had their arms protectively wrapped around her, rocking her gently, soothing her with gentle words.  
  
However, when knowledge soon dawned; that ironically, the gentle, protective person soothing her, was in fact the main character in her nightmare, she shook her head in horror.  
  
All the doubts and anxiety that slowly dissolved a few nights ago, had returned. She was still, Kaoru the servant, who suddenly became his majesty's favorite, not the real Lady Kaoru of the North. (I forgot what her peer name is. im my story that is.. oops :x). She had too many secrets that she could not tell, for it would most likely cost her, her own life.  
  
She wouldn't want to be framed a spy, and be tortured to death. No not at all, but this wasn't a subject she took control over. Not when there were so many who resented her, more over, they were anonymous. Yes. Did they find out who poisoned her? She doubted it, because if they did, she would definitely have been informed, the evening before.  
  
"Shh." Kenshin huddled her small, frail body. It was cold and stiff, as if nervous of.afraid of him. His heart missed a beat when he heard the shrill screams from the chamber next to his. Yes, he had decided it best for Kaoru to move to the west wing of his personal chamber right after the whole event. He still had no idea why he cared so much for this girl. Perhaps the feelings for her slowly built. She was a friend, a person who really, had no real intention to play an act on stage in front of him to get something she wants herself. And this, he cherished.  
  
The court quickly initiated malicious gossips about this new arrangement, and of course, this also, was the good work of Yumi. Never missing a chance to perverse the new rapport between Kaoru and his royal highness, she had, tactfully, started it by slyly insinuating that Kaoru had somehow used to dirty idea of her's to seduce the king, to her personal maid and seamstress, who she knew had big mouths.  
  
Anyway, back to Kaoru and Kenshin, we'll leave Yumi and the big mouthed court ladies for now.  
  
Kaoru gulped her apprehension down, forcefully. "Please" She whispered, barely audible "Please, leave me to rest. I'm fine, just a nightmare." Her voice quivered unassertively, as if not knowing what to say.  
  
He gave her a perplexed look, not knowing why she was suddenly so concerned about his presence.did it bother her that much? Sighing, he decided it best to leave her alone. He didn't want to fall deeper into the issue. She needed the space and privacy.or so he guessed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The dew slid gracefully from the tip of the fresh green plants that sat in the soft brown earth. Spring morning was lovely, and Kaoru decided to get up early, for the frist time in nearly two weeks, she decided to leave her bed, where she recovered nicely.  
  
However, much to Kaoru's surprise, she received lavish attention from the whole court. Still unable to comprehend as to why this was so, her mind pondered about the events that happened within the last week. Though she was used to the stares of the court guards, and the dagger eyes, sent from several other court ladies, the attention she received this morning was more than she ever expected. Servants, nobles, Court ladies, guards alike, all turn their heads upon her presence. Some whispered to each other whilst staring at her rudely. It was obvious, some malicious talk was going on, yet again, she was the victim of this who set up.  
  
However, the only good thing was, Kaoru was now able to resume to her previous subjects, which included, of course, training with Soujiro. Despite the malicious talk in the court about her, Soujiro seemed oblivious to the whole issue. Perhaps it was because he mostly worked in the outskirts of the Castle.  
  
However, little did she know, that the woman who set the plot up was not going to stop there, and infact, she was right behind her, spying through those thin slits, her eyes gleaming with malice. Seeing the sight of her reunion with a guard, she smiled, for yet another phase of gossips were to begin, and this time she was sure it will reach his royal highness's ears. 


	22. Chapter 20

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 20  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Soujiro wrapped his hands firmly around Kaoru's balled fist from behind, and swung gently, prompting her to pull the wooden sword up. This girl, Kaoru, she was such an egnimatic character, who was she? Soujiro had no clue, but was very sure she was no servant. From the touch of her soft skin, and abilty in the art, he knew. No servant can spare so much time to dedicate herself to such masculine art, no servant, after doing chores all their lives, were able to keep their soft skin. Soujiro was not stupid. He may be a squire, but he comes from a good family, with much education. It is only after his parents, both murdered viciously, that he was forced to leave his home and join the royal military.  
  
"What is wrong, Sou?" Kaoru turned her head, as she realized her teacher's attention was no longer on her. His eyes, gazing at nothingness, as if in deep thought. "sou?" Kaoru repeated, shaking herself out of his arms.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something.." Soujiro ripped himself from his terrible past, and fixed his eyes at Kaoru's. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. There was no point in further practicing when his heart is no longer with him. "No, It's okay, lets take a rest" Kaoru pulled herself away and sat on the soft green carpet of grass. "come" she patter the ground, "take a seat"  
  
He did as he was told, and sat next to her. "You seem to have much in your mind today." She said, before he could even comment on the lovely weather. "Oh?" Soujiro turned to her.  
  
"Well. what is bothering you? please do share it with me, maybe I can help." There was a long silence; Kaoru, waiting for an answer, soujiro, having a debate in his head weather to tell her he doubted the credibility of her words that she was a servant. He looked into her deep blue eyes, it was a mistake. Her eyes reflected the curiosity and care that soujiro never experience before. No not even from his parents, who had died long ago, or at least he had no recollection of them showing him any kind of care. Totally drowned in the mesmerizing blue pools, he felt perhaps, he could find what he always wanted, in her. In Kaoru. All the care, security, love he lost at a very young age, he could find, in her.  
  
"I don't know. it's just that." He looked up, suddenly finding the blue sky very interesting. "I was just thinking about my life before I came to the palace to train and become a knight." He paused, trying to bring some memories back. "It's just that I was very much deprived of a childhood, and that I often feel very insecure and lonely ever since the death of my parents."  
  
"I see" Kaoru sighed, wishing she hadn't brought this subject up. She really wasn't a real good comforter, nor did she understand the sadness and her friend went through. Unable to decide what to say, she remained silent.  
  
"Heh, don't worry, its okay, no big deal, I've been here for a long time, and I got used to independence and loneness." He continued, seeing no response from Kaoru. "I know I can never understand what it was like, but I want to tell you, you're not the only one who suffered though this, my mother died giving birth to my sister a long time ago." She closed her eyes, imagining what her mother would look like now. "I guess you can say we're quite the same in a way." She added softly.  
  
At this point, Yumi, who had been hiding behind a nearby bush, left. Unable to stand the heat under the hot, blazing sun, she couldn't stand it anymore, but that was enough, the sight of them sitting, so closely, whispering to each other their undying love was already a great piece of evidence to support the new rumors she has been sending out: That Kaoru was having an affair with a training squire. As she soon realized that the last one started to die out and that people already accepted the fact that this Lady Kaoru was some strumpet, now Yumi had to come up with a new one, one that not only will ruin her reputation, but also drive her out of the castle. Yes. This was the perfect plan. She would be down by tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Yumi went, with a few of her other friends, who also despised or envied Kaoru, to the training pitch, where squires and knights would practice their archery and horse riding. Battering her eyelashes, she approached a young man who was tending to his horse. "Excuse me sir, may I ask to see the time table for squires' shifts? [is there even such a thing? Nvm -_-] "please?" she added in vain.  
  
The young man gave them a perplexed, skeptic look. "Why would you want to see it?"  
  
"Oh.Oh well ah you see it's just that my friend here," Yumi gestured at one of her friends from behind. "She wants to give his man a surprise tonight.his birthday you see, so we need to have a look to see if he has any shifts tonight." She smiled confidently, knowing her answer was quite a believable and realistic one.  
  
However, the victim didn't seem too happy, gaping at Yumi she silently scold her friend, not believing how she could accuse her of such. She was a court lady! What will happen if this man took it seriously?  
  
The man sighed, shaking his head. "Woman these days.well I don't think I got any choice but to fetch you the table right?" He turned into the small low house that guarded the training pitch.  
  
Seeing his diminishing figure, the accused lady turned to Yumi. How could you do such a thing! I cannot believe it! What will happen of me if any rumor attaches itself to me?! my nobility and reputation will be put into jeopardy!"  
  
Yumi crossed her arms. "What's the big deal? We *need* the tables. Do you think it matters weather you gain bad reputation or not? Do you really think so? You maybe a noble woman, but you are still an ant in the castle, so shut up!" Yumi furrowed her brows with fury. "You think - "  
  
The unfortunate lady [can't think of a name yet] was saved by the quick return of the man. "Madam, do skim through quickly, for I need to return it before I can tend to my work again." He spoke, short of breath.  
  
Yumi snatched the large book off him, and skimmed through.. "S.So.Sou.Souja..Souji.Soujiro! yes, she looked across the table, Tuesday [did they have Tuesdays? I'm wanted to use days of wood/fire/water wc..but it might look weird..nvm] Tuesdays.One shift in the afternoon, and all frees until four in the morning." Yumi read to herself. "Perfect" She smiled evilly.  
  
Forgetting to thank the helpful young man, she chucked him the book and stomped back to the palace, with her friends silently following her.  
  
On of her friends returned to her own room, and ordered for Natsume to serve her lunch, that way, Yumi would be sure no one will be in the room to ruin her plan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kenshin stood at this personal balcony, and stared at the sun, slowly setting behind the hills, he had sent another messenger off to Kaoru's, still, very impatient about tonight. It would be the first night in weeks for them to dine together. He had made up his choice; during the two long weeks, he constantly visited her, and they talked very much about nearly everything, it had been very difficult for him, but, unable to lie to himself, he had to admit, he was falling for this girl, fast. It's a big mistake he's making here, but that didn't preclude him from indulging himself in the long sweet dreams he had of her. [omg that's so sappy -_-], not did it stop him from caring for her.  
  
Tonight, he will tell her, what he felt for her, it didn't matter anymore weather his great power can win her or not, what mattered, was her heart. He wanted the mutual love man shared with wife, not the on sided, lust he had always lost himself in.  
  
Suddenly, the messenger he had sent out earlier barged in, breaking him form his thoughts. "Your highness, sorry for interrupting, but Lady Kaoru firmly declined your invitation tonight evening. She sends her apologies, and sayd, perhaps she can accompany you sometime tomorrow to compensate for the evening."  
  
"Pardon me? did I not say that I won't accept any declination?" He was determined to tell her of his heart tonight, why would she not accept the invitation? Was she still afraid of him? Turning his attention back to the messenger, he ordered "Go back, I won't accept any excuses."  
  
Closing his eyes his ears heard the roaring thunder and droplets of rain started to drop onto his head. Quickly returning to his own chamber, he told himself "A rainy evening tonight."  
  
Again, the serf returned, empty handed, he looked quite frightened this time, afraid his royal highness might punish him for lack of intelligence to persuade her to come. "I.I;m sorry, your majesty, Lady Kaoru says she really cannot come, due to personal reasons."  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow, strangely, not at all mad. "Well? I guess I'll have to see for myself." He got up from the large arm chair, and walked to the man. Please do take me to her.  
  
"Uh." He hesitated, having least expected his royal highness to ask to be taken to the Lady. It wasn't common that one who indulged himself in politics and power like this king, would pursue for a Lady in such a way, a servant born Lady. Never disobeying a word, he did as told.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"It's okay, you may leave now." Kenshin told the boy. He was sure that it was fear he saw previously on his face. This boy was afraid of him. Very much afraid of him. But wasn't everyone afraid of him? Strangely, he felt disgusted by the overwhelming power he had on others. But why? He never felt so before, in fact, ironically, he was proud of his accomplishments..  
  
But never mind, he made sure the lad turned to the corner of the corridor before tapping on the door. What was more important than to join him for dinner? He wondered. He tapped again after the silent response. "Wait! Wait!" He heard her call out, easily imagining her reading a book or something behind the doors.  
  
The door swung open, and sure enough Kaoru was there, looking safe and sound. Nothing was wrong, she was at her room, so why didn't she.his gaze shifted across her. a wet, half naked man was there, sitting at the foot of her bed, dripping wet. 


	23. Chapter 21 omg you have to review! 2 cha...

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 21  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
For once, Kenshin was speechless. Unable to think of anything, but betrayal and anger, he wanted to kill the man. So the rumors were true, and he, acting like a stupid ignorant man thought he had a good chance in winning her heart.  
  
Without thinking anymore, he pushed Kaoru to a side and rushed to Soujiro, wielding his sword out and struck. Kaoru, only seeing this from behind thought of the worst and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO if you kill him I will never forgive you! Never!"  
  
However, as sojirou turned to defend himself with a sheath, revealing himself, sound and alive, Kaoru realized, much to her relief that he was not dead, but the situation wasn't very good either, with Soujiro beneath him, defending his own life in vain, with one arm injured from the previous strike. Only he himself knew that, if he were only a second slower, his arm would have gone.  
  
Kaoru tried to pull away Kenshin, but her efforts were futile. "Please" She begged him.  
  
"Does he mean that much to you? So much that you are willing to put you life in jeopardy?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, please, let him go." Kaoru felt hot tears rolling down her face. Soujiro meant to much to her, her first trusted friend in the lonely castle. Never, had see known anyone in her life that died, except her mother. But that didn't count, she never really knew her in first place. Moreover, she really didn't want to believe that all the rumors she was told along ago was true. If he really did kill, then everything, all her trust built for him would collapse. no, somehow, deep down, she didn't want this to happen, didn't want anything to disprove her belief, that Kenshin was in fact a kind hearted person. "Please"  
  
Soujiro took the initiative to extricate himself from beneath while his attacker was too shocked after Kaoru's response, taking his one and only chance, ran to the windows and jumped out. [sounds stupid, but believe me, you would do *anything* if you were in his shoes].  
  
A sonorous sound rang, as he dropped his sword onto the floor.  
  
"Kenshin, please let me explain." Kaoru place a hand gently on his sleeves, tugging.  
  
"never exploit my feelings for you." He flung her hand off him, his eyes avoiding her's. The hatred and betrayal still boiled in him, not towards the boy, but rather, Kaoru. Yet it never came across his mind that he should kill her. "I don't want to see you ever again, go back and be the serf you once were." With that, he turned on his heels and left, still, unable to meet her eyes, afraid that if he did, he won't be able to expel her from his heart. "And one more thing, from now on, I am only the King to you, please refrain from calling me as if you know me"  
  
Kaoru sunk to the floor sobbing quiety, everything turned upside down all so suddenly, soujiro gone, ken-the king misunderstanding everything.All because of the anonymous letter Soujiro received.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, this was exactly what Yumi wanted, and all along, she had been just outside her room, watching them, just like a comedy show. Seeing her royal highness leaving feeling betrayed and angry, she quickly trotted tartly after him.  
  
"Your highness! Please wait!" She called after him "I see that little wench kept a secret lover behind your back, how dare she! I knew the rumors about her little affair were true!" She waited for him to respond, he only kept walking, and never turned back to look at her. Biting her lower life, she tried again "You should have killed that little bitch! Teach her a lesson!" She caught up with him, "Your highness, how about spend a night with me? I really miss you" She turned to face him directly, fixing the edge of his gi.  
  
But he only pushed her firmly out of his way and continued walking across the corridors. Yumi didn't give up, and obstinately followed after him, not caring if anyone caught sight of them.  
  
The same lad came to great his royal highness, despite the dark, frightful look displayed on his face, without a response, he took the initiative to go and close the large wooden doors. That was when he saw her. The woman he so hated, ever since she became a favorite, she never missed a chance to berate him of his lowly birth, calling him nasty names like castrated serf and stupid eunuch. He gritted his teeth and greeted her. "Lady Yumi." He bowed, so she wouldn't see the seething hatred reflected in his eyes.  
  
As if not noticing him, Yumi stomped forward, following the king. "Your highness, please wait! I cannot walk that fast" She whined tartly.  
  
He didn't even turn his head to look at her, and ordered "Get rid of that lowly whore for me." The thought of indulging himself with forbidden pleasure faded ever since he met Kaoru, and now, there mere thought of it sickened him, even he himself couldn't believe how such a girl can change so much of him. But he would never admit it, never again. He had nearly allowed history to repeat itself. Thank god he found out of the truth before he fell completely for her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
The dungeons were dark, wet and muddy, and worst of all, he stank like rotten eggs. Yumi still couldn't believe what the king did to her. How could he?! God, and she thought it was all because of his besot for that stupid plain servant girl. The only thing in her mind right now, was escape and revenge. To both.  
  
Thank the lords the man guarding her cell until her execution really fancied her, she was able to trade her body with her life. She wouldn't know, wouldn't care how the guard was going to replace her body with another girls, but as long as she escaped alive and kicking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru plucked up her courage, which wasn't an easy thing to do, not when you just angered a deadly dangerous man who could easily have you executed. And it didn't do her much good either, after she was told, by Natsume, of Yumi's tragic fate.  
  
For once, she wished time would stop, or, if it was to go, that it would happen so fast, she would wake up in the morning and everything will be settled. Anything. Anything but having to face him. But no, Kaoru felt a sort of obligation, to at least try to explain to him, that it wasn't like what he saw, that Soujiro had received a letter by her name, and so came to her. And she on the other hand, knew nothing about it until he came by her door soaking wet. No no no.how did this happen? Why did every possible thing that can go wrong has to happen on her?  
  
She dragged her legs, heavily until they reached the ever so familiar doors. This time, she was the one who came, uninvited.  
  
"His royal highness does not wish to see anyone." One of the men pulled an arm up, blocking her way.  
  
She gave the men guarding the doors a sad look. "please" She told them allusively. "Please, this is very important" And without waiting for their response, which she could almost predict would be 'No, please leave', she pushed through and opened the doors, and entered, leaving the gaping guards outside.  
  
The room seemed a lot quieter and dense than before, there was much tension in the air, she could almost feel it. "Ken-. You're royal majesty." She bowed lowing, showing formalities and respect that one should give.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked. Was his words not clear enough? Why did she have to come? To taunt him and beg him for forgiveness? After all she had done to him? What arrogance! To think she could play with and throw away his heart, just like a piece of meat? He wouldn't even bother to waste his time and efforts to end her pathetic life.  
  
"It's. I mean.Are you angry at me because of what you saw yester'eve?" There really wasn't a point to go round and round, she'd rather get to the point, so the problem will be solved.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes, was it because he had seen to many of these dramas before? He gave her a skeptic look, but quickly turned back into a glare. "What? you are a very queer girl indeed, I have tried everything I can to pull you close to me, yet you betray me. no us and expect me to let it slide?"  
  
"No. no" Kaoru shooked her head vigorously, as if it could shake away all his misunderstandings. "I.Soujiro and I, there is nothing between us, we-"  
  
"I will not lie to you, like you did me, I bluntly tell you, I doubt every word from your mouth, I have no wish you talk to, or to see you again." He then turned, not giving her a chance to reply, to on of his personal servants "take her back to where she was from, she is no longer a lady of the imperial court."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Lord Kamiya, with his younger daughter have been traveling for more than a week now, and finally, with the help of some charitable people, who were also on their way to the northern city, gave them both a free lift home.  
  
However, things were not great, no it wasn't even good. Even before he had the time to go and take a nice warm bath, one of the servants, Megumi rushed to him and informed him of the visit of a messenger from the capital. Since no body knew where he went, the messenger assumed he was dead.  
  
So, only having had a night's rest, Lord Kamiya left, back to the palace again, leaving Misao to tend to the household. So much for being a good father and a loyal lord.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Soujiro ran blindly, without direction, without time. All he knew was, he had managed to escape the palace walls, which wasn't really a hard thing for a squire who had been trained to guard the castle walls.  
  
The rain never stopped, clutching his injured arm, he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, until he reached an old, tatty cottage,whre he finally let his body slump to the piles of hay and take a long rest.  
  
"Hello kid, welcome to my domain" a deep voice rang, startling him.  
  
Soujiro quickly sat up, he was so exhausted he couldn't even feel the presence of anyone else. "Who are you?!" He demanded  
  
"Me? My name is Shishio" He replied. 


	24. Chapter 22

HALOOOO PEOPLE!  
  
Warning: Major OCCness  
  
So life became rather quiet and mundane for Kaoru again. Despite the gossips-a-little-too-loud-behind her back, and the constant glares from some court ladies, Kaoru continued from the life she left behind ever since the king set his eyes on her.  
  
Chores, gossips, lunch, chores again, rest, dinner, sleep. Life was so simple, so predictable, that it made Kaoru often wonder if life in the castle was a dream. But no, whenever she saw Natsume, the young girl still greeted Kaoru nicely whenever she saw her out side the castle, whenever she passed by Yumi's friends, they still gave her the evil stare. Kaoru sighed, looking at her once delicate fingers, now covered with blisters from too much washing.   
  
The mistress of this sector always gave Kaoru the most difficult chores, thanks to Yumi. Even though she was gone, the rumors and gossips she had planted a long time ago still persisted in the servant's gossips. She was still the notorious servant who miraculously became a favorite mistress, whether she did it by magic witchery or any other ridiculous things was still a heated topic they often talked about. Kaoru put the clean bed sheets to the pile and took another from the other pile.   
  
"Hey, you! stupid girl, go take the dog for a walk after your chores!" a plump old woman yeled from the porch. It was the mistress, once again depriving Kaoru of the rests she deserves.  
  
"Yes madam" She replied, gritting her teeth and prevent her anger from bursting out.She stuck her tongue out right after the woman turned her back. This was all she could do.  
  
So off Kaoru goes,after making sure the piles of bed sheets were aboslutely spotless, knowing the people checking would always pick on her. The family dog, as the msitress calls, was actaully just a retired guarding dog, but still he was treated with special care, just to make sure Kaoru gets no rest.   
  
The Dog seems, as if able to understand Kaoru's sadness, pulled her down memory lane, back to the lovely greenery where Soujiro once taught her swords craft. She sighed. So much has happened... Too much understandings, too much pain.  
  
She really did not understand why no one would listen to her, even Tae and Yahiko had their doubts, and Kaoru can tell they were trying very hard to conceal it. If only she can go home... if only she can get out of these place...if only...  
  
The pet made a sudden sprint, running hurridly to the main castle. So sudden, Kaoru couldn't even catch on to the leach. Even the dog hates her. Even the dog is against her. Quickly she ran after it, chasing it all the way to the pace where she was forbidden to enter. She was so focused in getting hold of the pet so she wouldn't get into trouble again, she totally forgot where she was heading for.   
  
Not until she bumped into him.  
  
At first she just saw a glimpse or red above her, quickly appoligizing to the victim she bumped into, she looked up. And gasped, both surprised and afraid. Surprizied to see the king at one of the groud floor corridors by himself, and afraid because she didn't want to be accused of anything more. No she didn't.   
  
Quickly, she bowed politely, remembering her status here, and scurried away, avoiding eye contact with him, and went back to her dog hunt.  
  
"Were you not ordered to stay out of this place?" He spat, as if totally disgusted by her presence. "no people liek with low moral standards and status should be here" Kenshin really tried to tick her off. No matter how much he tried, deep down, he knew, he knew he could not deny, how much he cared. He really cared. And the only way to push this weakness out of his system, he knew, he had to kill this stomach clentching feeling inside of him. He cannot let his heart and soul be controled by anyone else, ever again. He had nearly let her win his trust, that was already a warning. Now he had to prove to himself, he could hate this person. And he will hate her.  
  
However little did he know, he was feuling Kaoru's anger and fustration. The denial and rejections to her explanations were already nearly more than Kaoru can bear. She hated having words stuffed into her mouth, she hated being accused of something she was innocent of. But she put up with it. So far, she did. it successfully, but now, she was so tempted to blow up and scream at this man who she totally lost her respect and trust in. How could she? when all he did was ignore her and believe in rumours? jsut like brainless sheeps. God. He was hopeless.   
  
She cleared her thoat "Let me remind you, your majesty, that you have absolutely no to accuse me of such without any empirical evidence to charge me of the fine. I tell you, I, Kaoru Kamiya, am no servant, I am a Noble, an innocent and clean noble of which. Please gather enough resources before you come and give me the flames" She glared at him, penetrating all her anger and hatred into his eyes. Breathing hard, she felt much better. Very much better. Who wouldn't? To give that arrogant jerk a piece of her mind.   
  
Suddenly before she even knew, a sharpness pointed itself painfully to her forehead. He had wielded his sword, unable to take anymore of her words. "Kill me, Kill me and prove to yourself you are nothing but a heartless, souless man. A poor man who was never able to find the true meanings of life." Her voice was solid and even, without a hint of hesitation.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes, unable to do it. No, no, he can. He must. She the the root of all his trouble and weakness.  
  
But she was also the source of his happiness and liveliness in life, a small voice reminded him. No. He couldn't do it. He couldn't.  
  
Gracfully drawing the sword away. "I won't even waste my efforts in killing you" He narrowed his eyes, trying to concealing his true reasons, and turned to leave. He couldn't stand it anymore. No he couldn't. Why? Why must it be her? She betrayed you, he reminded himself, as the pictures of her with Soujiro ran through his mind once more.  
  
Kaoru sighed, not caring about this anymore. Turning back to focus on her prey. Where did he go? She searched across the long line of grey cobbles that formed a wide corridor. And there, she spotted a brown tail. "ah hah!" She whispered happily too herself, thinking this would be the end of the hunt. But now! the minute her shadow casted onto the old pup, he took off again, ran and ran, out of another grey entrance and down the muddy path. Kaoru lost her breath by the time from one end of the castle to another. Huffing and puffing, grasping the air, she finally slowed down, the dog stopped at one of the tall walls, probable just anotehr side of the castle. the animal dug into the ground, throwing the brown earth to the sides, and to Kaoru's horror, crept through the hole!  
  
"Oh no!" Kaoru cursed of her bad luck. Why does it have to be her? why, why, why? It ALWAYS happens to her. She couldn't possible go back empty handed, the mistress was already crouchy today, she'd probably have her hunged if she foudn otu her dog went missing!  
  
Kaoru, doing the only thing she thought was right, crept though the little dog hole, thanking her mother for giving her such a small, petite body, it was a job easier than thought.  
  
The sight that welcomed her was shocking. The dog was no where to be seen. But not that it cared anymore. There she was, standing in the middle of a busy street, people. for a long time she saw PEOPLE! real people. Kaoru was overjoyed. The freedom she so wanted back...Unable to hold her emotions anymore, she clasped her mouth with her hands, and let the unconttollable tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm free! I'm freeeee!" She yelled, not caring if she caught anyone's attention.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kara felt upset. Truely upset and guilty of what happened. She never really liked Yumi, but when she used her to win over the tables, Kara knew, she knew from then, that Yumi was not a good hearted woman. She may be ambitious, she may be elegant, she may be pretty. But she is evil. How can she possible betray friends just to conspire an innocent girl into trouble? How? Kara's heart was full of remose, she had seen how people treat Kaoru, how everyone gave her the cold shoulder. If only she could undo what her had let happen. If only...  
  
She sighed, plucking up her courage, she finally came to a decision. She will go and tell him. She had to. "Please, take me to see his majesty" she told her personal maid. "quick"  
  
So off she went to try and clear the bad reputation for Kaoru, and giving her back the justice she deserved. "My Lord" She greeted, giving a quite curtesy. "I..." Clearly, she can see he wasn't in a good mood, not even half paying attention to her. "You're highness... I...I am very, very sorry indeed, that i did not speak of so earlier, as i had doubts and fear. My friend, Yumi, as you might have guessed, never really liked Lady Kaoru..." She stopped, looking up at him.  
  
"If this is about that girl, then i don't want to hear about it." He signaled for the servants to take her out.   
  
"No! you have to listen to me!" Kara pulled away "Kaoru is innocent. I know because Yumi conspired with ME. " She pointed to herself "Me. I personally don't know Kaoru, but I know, I know, that Yumi and us, we set this thing up. Soujiro was in..." She raised her voice, as the men tried to drag her out. "No, Soujiro went to her room only because I wrote the letter..." She tried to skae the obstinate guards off, "Yumi told me to write the letter, Soujiro and Kaoru don't know anything, you can't blame..."  
  
"Let her speak" His eyes brightened, did he really misunderstand all this? Was Kaoru really innocent? If so then that means....  
  
Knowledge uncovered as Kara continued, and kenshin, upon the realization of his mistake was utterly aghast. without hesitation, he quickly ordered for Kaoru to be sent.  
  
A/N hey people! sorry my winword fuct up, so i had to use wordpad...sorry about the spelling errors, and yeah i'll be off to camp next monday, if i can't update by sunday, then sowwie dear readers, you'll have to wait till next week! hehe buhbyeee  
  
oooohh forgot one thing, please review this is uber long chapter! w00t! 


	25. Chapter 23 sowwie very short, but i trie...

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 23  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kenshin sank down to the large, deep crimson chair, it was not possible. How can it? No.   
  
"Sorry, but she is no where to be seen."  
  
The words rang in his head, again and again. Why? Why didn't he let her explain? Why? And now. And now, what will she think? He let her go without reconiling with her... He let her go with all the blinded hatred and betrayal. Kenshin closed his eyes, reliving all the good moments he shared with her. Though they were not much, but everything one, every single one fo them, were so meaningful, so beautiful.   
  
And now? He had lost her. Completely. The words cut into him like a thin piece of sharp, cold ice. The pain was more than anything he had experienced. No, it was nothing physical, it was something else. It was heart break. The mere thought of having her disappear so completely in his life shattered his heart, and the thought of her only knowing of his hatred made it worse.  
  
A single wet droplet rolled from his eye. What is this? Tears. His tears. How long has it been since he cried? How long? The memories once buried deep within resurfaced. His sisters. Thats right, he cried for his sisters, that was the first time he cried, the first and last. Until today, did he let himself cry again. [A/N yup so sappy :D hehe]  
  
Kaoru. This mysterious girl, she can make him angry, jealous, guilty, hurt. Who is she? He sighed. He indulged himself in a deep sleep, knowing that all his hopes can only live in the dreams.   
  
If only, when he wakes up, he will find that all this pain is, but a nightmare.  
  
*******************  
  
Yumi had been alone, and sustained her life as a highclass prostitute just out of the Capital City. Life was getting more and more boring each day. Still hoping for the chance to take her own revenge, she waits patiently, for someone who also despises the King. True, there were many who despised him, Yumi had, herself coem across many men who hated the high tax and brutality of the King, but none of which have even thought about rebelling. Not after the tragic fall of the shinsengumi. That event only proved once more, the power of royality, now no one, not one, dared to even speak ill of the royal majesty.  
  
However, soon, Yumi's diligence and hard work paid off. The night she met him, Yumi knew, that he will be the one. Not only was the mysterious man, who called himself Shishio strong and wealthy, powerful, with many alliances from neighbouring countries, his hatred to Battousai was immense, he truely detested the man with seething passion. She knew, together with this man, she can collaborate with him, and pull that arrogant king down.  
  
Shishio, on the other hand also seemed very interested in this woman, and very much intrugued by her deadly vemons. He bought her at a very high price, knowing, not only will she bring him nightly pleasures when out of town or in their main base, he can also talk to this woman about his plans and rebel.  
  
He had very secretivly gathered a large army, mostly from the survivors of the Shinsengumi, and other strong allianes from the neighbouring countries, and with the help of Enishi, of course, he was able to gather the latest information on Battousai. Fallen in love with a servant girl? Shishio laughed, what a weakling. He wasn't going to let his chance slip. It wasn't often when the man had a vulnerable point.  
  
*******************  
  
Kaoru was skipping happily down the streets when but then, people started screaming, and crowding to the sides. What's going on she wondered? Walking to one of the sides, along with the other people. Suddenly, someone yelled at her "Hey you! aren't you one of the royal slaves?" A tall man in blue suits, like Soujiro's demanded. Kaoru looked around, so this man had companions.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The other asked, drawing out a sword, as if she was a thieve.  
  
Damn..how did they know she was from... Thenk Kaoru was suddenly englihtened. Of course... The uniform. The thin, navy blue Kimono with the imperial words sewn at the breast pockets.  
  
"I..." Kaoru gulped, not knowing how to respond. This freedom, was something Kaoru wanted, and this wasn't something that happened daily. No she wasn't going to let her chance slip, just like that. "I, I was ordered to buy something..." She replied, meekly.  
  
"Buy something" The other guard snorted "Well lets take you back and see if the castle has what you wanted to buy." With that, they pulled roughly at her arms, and dragged her back.  
  
*******************  
  
The dark, cold claustrophobic room was familiar, the water droplets trickled down from the ceiling, with a sickening stench, like decadent animals. Kaoru sat up, why was she even here? She looked around from behind the bars, spotting the guards who brougt her here. "Where am I?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"It does not matter where you are, you just have to know that you deserve severe punishment for escapiing." He grinned, not at all serious.  
  
Then another added in "Well if you treat us well tonight, maybe we can let you off the charge" He burst out laughing along with his other friends. "Hey, someone, get the keys." He told, as he approached the bars. "We're going to have lots of fun tonight." He he whispered dangerously soft to her, which only made Kaoru whimper.   
  
Suddenly, he grabbed Kaoru by her chin roughly, hurting her jaws, "aren't we?"  
  
*******************  
  
Sorry guys! very very short chapter! but i tried to have this chapter ready just before i leave tmr morning..i still gotta pack!  
  
anyway, i'd like to get some new ideas from you guys....i'm sorta directionless..well i mean i do have a plot but i don't liek it anymore, cos it's too simple..iand unoriginal :( anyway! i'll read your ideas when i come back hehe have fun people! peaceee! 


	26. Chapter 24

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 24  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru shivered uncontrollably after the traumatizing experience the guards thought was all but a joke..  
  
JUST KIDDING! MWAHAHAHA [A/N hehe hellooo people I'm finally back. Miss meeeee?" lalala okay lets get on with the story, I won't let kaoru be taken advantage of that easily!]  
  
The moon hung high, it was a cold night and kenshin rocked on his chair restlessly. She had been missing for two days, and it was all his fault. Really, he'd never forgive himself if Kaoru was harmed in any way because of this. He had sent nearly have the population in the castle to try to locate where she is, yet there was still, no trace of her.  
  
Suddenly a lad barged into the room, panting exhaustedly. "We.we.." He gulped for breath "We found.."  
  
"What did you find?" He demanded impatiently.  
  
"Lady Kaoru." Once he calmed down and gained his posture again, "Lady Kaoru, a guard told us, saw her at the western dungeons, we-"  
  
He didn't even finish the sentence when the redhead dashed past him and out of the room. He never believed in God, yet now, he wish he did, right now, he really wish he did. For right now, he was silently praying, praying that she'd be all right, praying she be safe and sound.  
  
Yet inside he knew, there was no one, but himself that can save her. Running as fast as his legs can take him, he wished he could reverse time. If only.  
  
And there was a time when he thought he was omnipotent, yet now, he couldn't even protect the one he loved most. The one he loved most? Yes, he finally admitted to himself how much Kaoru meant to him.  
  
His heart slowed a bit when he saw the large metallic gates that opened to a staircase to the dungeons, yet his legs did not.  
  
"Get that wench!"  
  
"Where did she go?!... Ouch!"  
  
What was going on? Kenshin heard bits and pieces of a group talk from above the staircase, who was the wench? Kaoru? At that thought he literally threw himself down the stairs, panicking that they would do something harmful to her.  
  
The sight was chaotic, much to the King's fury; not only were the guards not doing their job, they were lounging around, playing cards, drinking heavily.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" He roared demandingly, catching everyone's attention, guards, prisoners, pet dogs alike. They're reaction was pretty much expected; shocked and apprehensive. Fortunately for them, that was not the subject his royal highness pursued for. He took a deep breath "Just tell me, where is Kaoru?"  
  
Nobody dared to look at him in the eye.  
  
Kenshin didn't like the implication of the response, with his patience wearing out, he raised his voice "Where the hell is Kaoru?!"  
  
One man plucked up his courage and pointed to one of the cells at the farthest end of the filthy black cemented corridor. As he approached, sounds of whippings and torture resonated spontaneously in his ears. "This is for slapping me" a man yelled in a distance before whipping more "And this, this is for biting my friend" more whipping. Kenshin couldn't bare but to cringe a little at the cry. of the girl. Kaoru?  
  
As knowledge dawned, he quickly sprinted to the end, and sure enough there she was crouching in a ball, enduring the pitiless whips from a mad man. "Stop! Drop that murderous tool at this instant!" He turned to the men behind him "Unlock the door immediately!"  
  
He pushed the assaulter away and warned him that to stay and explain to him afterwards. But Kaoru was first in his list of priorities. He quickly bent to pick the pretty much lifeless Kaoru. Her clothes were torn and matted with dried cakes of blood from her wounds, it wasn't a pleasant sight, no it wasn't. He gently picked her up and wrapped her into an embrace. However, under the darkness and being half unconscious, she only thought the he was one of the guards trying to take advantage of her, and whimpered with fear.  
  
"Please." She tried to force out "Please don't" she tried to push with all the strength left in her away, still, not willing to realize that all her pain and torture was over.  
  
"Hush, don't worry, no one will hurt you anymore, I'm here." He rocked her soothingly. "And if only I had believed you, then you wouldn't have had to suffer so much. It's all my fault" He silently added to himself.  
  
Little did they know, everyone in the dark claustrophobic room they call dungeons, fell silent upon the little melodrama displayed in front of them. Weather it was guilt, shock, surprise, everyone was awed. So it was true, this was the girl who the king was besotted to.  
  
Gradually, Kaoru came to consciousness, the red glimpse of hair confirmed that he was here. Oh god, can this get any worse? Did the guards report to him of her attacks? Did they report to him that not only did she break the rules and tried to escape, that she also fought back and spat at the guards? Oh god. Not this wasn't true. They tried to rape her! it was only self defense! She panicked inwardly, believing the guards really reported to the royal highness of her unexpected escape.  
  
She quickly pushed away from his confining grip, and bowed "You're highness! I'm really sorry! I didn't-" She quickly poured out her explanation, assuming that if she did not, the king would probably have her executed without letting her explain her point of this.  
  
"No Kaoru, please don't do this to me" He couldn't help but let sadness and remorse take over. His heart already broke at the sight of her wounded, helpless body, and she was only stepping on the shards of his broken heart by saying this. But, as if unable to hear him talk, she continued, rambling on and on. Unable to take anymore of this, he didn't let finish and picked her up firmly, carrying her out of the filthy dungeons.  
  
He'll let Kaoru take her own revenge on those heartless dogs later.  
  
Now she really panicked, thinking he's taking her to the executors. "No! she screamed and kicked, You have to let me explain!" She pushed again, but it was useless, finally feeling her energy slowly depleting, and her consciousness once again draining away, she left her life in his arms. She didn't care anymore.  
  
[A/N explanation: sorry I was listening to linking park, not really concentrating on the language of the story, but basically the last few paragraphs are of Kaoru's view; she doesn't know that Kara had told Kenshin everything, so she thinks he's only coming because the people reported to him that she escaped and that he came to see her execution, which only made kenshin ever more guilty]  
  
*******************  
  
Shishio smiled at the sight of the magnificent ship. Enishi had done a wonderful job, an excellent partner to work with. He very informative, the young man, being a close advisor of the king's new exactly what was going on lately. With him, Shishio collaborated to devise a plan. A perfect one.  
  
With the information provided by Yumi, Soujiro and Enishi, They had started gathering raw sketches and model pictures of a certain servant girl called Kaoru who worked in the palace.  
  
The original plan was to assassinate that girl, but since Soujiro had insisted to have that girl's life kept, there was a slight change, and, Shishio thought to himself, it wasn't that bad of an idea, for that girl would definitely be useful in the future anyway..  
  
Shishio laughed to himself, "A wonderful play is just about to start" He told himself. 


	27. Chapter 25

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a Time: Chapter 25  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
WARNING: OCC & FLUFF  
  
Kaoru shivered under the warm blankets. Her wounds were treated nicely when she woke up, and her splitting headache was gone. Was she in hell? Did they execute her already? She looked around the room, it was familiar yet she could not recall where she had seen it before. She got to her bare feet, the white floor was cold beneath her, looking around she caught sight of the scenery outside. It was snowing? What a mesmerizing view. When had she last seen something so beautiful? The stars. The night he had shown her the stars. Kaoru gingerly touched the cool grayish stones that framed the view, and inhaled the cool air. She was so captivated by the view, she wasn't aware that someone else had entered the room.  
  
"Kaoru"  
  
She whirled her head around. Who was it? She gasped as her eyes met his. She quickly bowed, humbly "You're highness", but when he physically touched her, she flinched back, pushed him away and ran toward the door "I didn't seduce Soujiro! I didn't seduce him!: She screamed "Don't accuse meeee!"  
  
"I know! I know you didn't, I believe you. I believe every single word you say." He walked warily towards her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm so sorry. For everything." He apologized with remorse and guilt. "I'm sorry" He whispered again into her ears before nuzzling his face into her soft neck. "Please say you will forgive me."  
  
Kaoru felt her heart melt. Why? She had never had this feeling before, she had always loathed his touch, always despised his lust for her. And now? Why? Did she lust for him as well? Or was it..what Misao had told her, love? Was this feeling love? But did he love her too? Unable to control her own emotions, she let the tears roll down her cheeks "I forgive you." She whispered, brushing her eyelashes to his face.  
  
With that, he cupped her cheeks, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which she had fully accepted. Relishing the sensation of her lips, he indulged himself to deepen the kiss, allowing himself to explore her lips the way he had never done before. Suddenly, he reminded himself that she was innocent little Kaoru. That it was wrong to do this to her. Pulling himself away, he quickly apologized. "I'm.Sorry, I just got carried awa-" Kaoru didn't let him finish the sentence and shut him up with another kiss.  
  
And maybe they continued on to do something that might make this story NC- 17, or maybe not, it is up to you readers to decide. :D  
  
***************************************  
  
Kenshin lead Kaoru to another room later on that day, 'a surpirse' he told her. However, the sight was not at all pleasing. The guards, she had remembered that brutally tortured her was given the same treatment, chained and whipped, they were dragged into the room, bloodying the floor. "Kaoru, how would you like them to die? Have them hung? Or executed?" He smiled at her, which was a complete irony. How can he be so nice to her yet so cruel to the others? True they may be been a bit nasty and brutal, but that did not excuse him to oppress them with his almighty power, did it?  
  
"I would like to have the released." She turned to him and replied seriously.  
  
He gave her a skeptic look. "No Kaoru, I'm not kidding around here."  
  
"If you let me make the choice then release them!" She retorted fiercely, then quickly softened "Kenshin, I know you have a nice heart" She touched his chest "But the world isn't just about revenge. To be a good ruler, you must be pacific, and yielding. It's like looking after pet dogs, if they bite you don't kill them, instead you teach them so they will become more gentle and docile." She looked around, everyone in the room was silent. "The world is a beautiful place to live in, and it would be cruel and barbaric to resort to death every time people do something wrong. You cannot deprive them of the chance to live in this world we all share. Right?"  
  
Kenshin for the first time understood. He had allowed her to open up his cold heart, allowed her to guide him to a more optimistic view to life, something he was not abel to do himself for the past 10 years. "Release them." Yes. Kaoru was right, the world would be so much better if he didn't think of killing every time something bad happens.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said release them." He repeated patiently. "Do as the lady says."  
  
The guards were immediately released. "Thank you Lady Kaoru! Thank you, we will never forget the lesson we were taught! Thank you!" They bowed like mad men, giving the couple their thanks that their lives were saved.  
  
"Everyone leave. The case is settled." The king ordered everyone in the room, who docilely dispersed out, including Kaoru.  
  
She was quickly pulled by a strong arm "No, not you"  
  
Kaoru giggled quietly in response and waited for the last people to leave the room. "Oh? But you said *everyone*" "But you're not everyone" He replied, pulling her closer into an embrace.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru pushed herself away, as she was reminded of something. "kenshin, I have a question."  
  
"Hm mn?"  
  
"I." Kaoru lowered her gaze "I mean, What will you do if I'm not who you think I am?"  
  
Now he gave her a perplexed look "What do you mean?"  
  
Kaoru wanted to get this through. She had been hiding it too long, and now that she had proven to herself that this man actually had a soft heart, she had to tell him. "What if..What if one day you come to realize that I'm not the palace servant you had always pursued for?"  
  
He chuckled, easing the tension for Kaoru, "You know my feelings for you will never change no matter what your name is, what your status is, what." He paused, "You know I like you for you."  
  
She smiled weakly, "I'm glad to hear that, you don't know how much it means to me." She looked into his eyes intently "So, if I tell you,.that I. that I came to the castle to seek for my father, that I am no servant. You.You won't mind at all?"  
  
Now this was getting confusing. "Just spill the beans out Kaoru, I promise I will never hurt you, I cannot and will not." Really, did she have little trust for him? He was deeply disappointed.  
  
Kaoru sighed, that's right, he'd never hurt me, plus, it's not a big deal, not that she planned everything out before hand anyway. "As I said before, I'm not a servant. I only came here to find my father, and.and I don't know.." She trailed off, believeing she had already given him an adequate explanation.  
  
"Is that it? So tell me what's your real name?" He seemed very calm, perhaps he was, because nothing concerned him more than this girl, he didn't care if she was a princess, a duchess, or, as he had known her as, a servant girl, she was still Kaoru, the girl with mesmerizing blue eyes that enchanted his world. The girl who's heart was so pure, so kind that it taught him how to live a better life.  
  
"You.you mean you don't mind at all?" Kaoru was blinked looking surprised, really surprised, she had expected him to charge her of spying, or lying.  
  
"Well if you tell me you are actually the daughter of a traitor who owed the country debts, then maybe I will." He mused, "But tell me, what is your real name?"  
  
"My name is Kaoru Kamiya!" She flung herself to Kenshin "I'm so glad you don't mind at all! It's like pulling out a rock from my chest!" she told him, relieved that her problems at heart were settled.  
  
"Wait. You mean you're Kamiya's daughter?" She nodded happily and He sobered. At a quieter voice he added "But, your father was reported dead by some officials a week ago."  
  
"What?" Kaoru questioned unbelievingly.  
  
But she never got the confirmation, for suddenly, some men, dressed uniformly in black masked kimonos attacked from the windows, and grabbed Kaoru. If kenshin wasn't that distracted, and if there weren't 13 attackers coming in at the same time, he would have effectively defended Kaoru and precluded the men from adducting her. Yet everything happened so quickly, before he managed to kill the 13, not to mention very strong men, Kaoru was already taken.  
  
Jumping from the tall tower, he followed the attackers. "Kaoru!" He yelled. As helost sight of the men as they went into the thick woods "KAORU!"  
  
He didn't let himself stop, despite the bloody wound at his shoulder by one of the black men. When he reached the glen, he couldn't believe it himself. Contaminated with blood, Kaoru's blood. She laid there, with a sword priced deep into her heart.  
  
And he blamed it all on himself. 


	28. Chapter 26

**************************************************  
  
Once Upon a time: Chapter 26  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaoru woke to a splitting headache, she had vaguely remembered what happened after someone putting a soft cloth over her mouth. She looked around; The place didn't look familiar. "Where am I?" She asked herself, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Where are you?" A masculine voice repeated, and then laughed. "You're at my domain, dear girl."  
  
She turned to see the owner of the voice, and couldn't help but give an involuntary gasp. A mummified man, with skin burnt like charcoal. "who..who are you?"  
  
He smirked smugly "You don't have to know who I am, you just have to stay here docilely, and be a good little girl."  
  
Another woman appeared from the door. "Why it's good to see you, Lady Kaoru." She smiled evilly "It's a miracle you're still alive after the Soujiro trap." She cracked into mad laughter. Oh how good it is, to see this girl again, this girl she hated with such seething passion, this girl. Yes it was this girl who precluded her from becoming the queen. And if it weren't for Soujiro's pleas to spare the girl's life, she'd have been dead already!  
  
"What trap?" Kaoru asked stupidly, thinking hard trying to figure out what she meant. Then, as a film of events played in her mind, knowledge dawned. "So.So you were the one who wrote the letter!" Kaoru gasped. "Why!"  
  
"Why?!" Yumi laughed, was this a rhetorical question? "Why! Shishio-sama! She asks why!" Yumi told the man next to her.  
  
Kaoru couldn't control her emotional burst, and fiercely charged up to Yumi and slapped her, hard on the face. "You bitch!" Kaoru shook her so hard that Yumi fell onto the floor. "I hate-" Kaoru shouted with anger, but suddenly, something pulled her back, yanking her up. But that didn't discourage her from her attacks. Instead she tore herself away from the assaulters behind and straddled on to yumi again, slapping her with all she could "How dare you!"  
  
Yumi couldn't take the attacks anymore, and fought back, pushing Kaoru away. "Get off me you stupid whore!" Without her direct orders the people behind were smart enough to pull Kaoru away.  
  
"Tie her up" Shishio ordered the people, "we can't tolerate such obstinate people" And before she even realized, thick ropes pulled her hands together from behind, scrapping her skin mercilessly.  
  
Little did Kaoru know that it is because of her abduction that caused the kingdom into a chaotic mess; with the king mysteriously missing, and the nobles fighting for power, civil war and internal fights fired and churned within.  
  
******************************  
  
Kenshin wandered aimlessly down the meandering streets, carrying the sleeping corpse, not bothering the attention and stares he attracted. It was all his fault that she is dead. All his fault. So what if he was Himura Kenshin. So what if he was the king. He couldn't even protect her. He closed his eyes. How long had it been since he ate? Where was he? What day of the week was it today? Nothing of that sort seemed to matter. Nothing more than the guilt and self-blame mattered to him. Nothing but Kaoru. Hopelessly clinging to the belief that one day she will pop back up alive to hear him say 'I love you' he didn't bury her. No he couldn't, for if he did, it would certify her death.  
  
He looked around, trying to force himself back to reality, back to the phenomenal world. It was notable that everyone around looked quite miserable and despondent, as if they too, were mourning over the lifeless girl in his arms. So was this life? To fill himself with happiness, and suddenly losing it all, was the purpose of life to live through this pain? Or perhaps, there is no meaning to life? He kicked a stone that was in his way. What is the meaning of life? Happiness? But wasn't it just proven just again that no happiness can be sustained?  
  
[A/N does it make sense? I hope not cos I'm just rambling on about nothing :D]  
  
Suddenly he slipped over the wet mud, dropping his dear Kaoru onto the soft turf. Quickly grabbing her, as if she'd sink into the earth the moment he let go, he quite insanely started soothing her corpse, as it she had feelings, as if she would understand him, as if she was still alive.  
  
"Baka Deshi!" A voice yelled from behind, catching a hand of people's attention down the half desolated road. "Just that the hell do you think you're doing?" The large man continued, letting his roar echo into the closing day.  
  
As if he couldn't hear, and couldn't see, Kenshin anyone, he didn't turn to his master, but instead, he only stared at the sleeping face of Kaoru, who was as white as a sheet.  
  
The large man was frustrated and angered upon the neglect and carelessness the lad displayed of the kingdom. Hid kingdom. "Is she your latest besot or what? Have you not even the decency to protect your country from invaders?!" He ran up to the redhead and shook him hard, trying to wake him from the dream. "Shishio and Enishi are invading the castle tonight! They've arrived at the castle already! You hear me?"  
  
No response.  
  
He followed Kenshin's gaze. So the woman was the source of his distraction. Very well. He drew out his sword and stabbed the dead body like a mad man, making a bloody mass out of the corpse. "Now she definitely won't jump back to life anymore, right?"  
  
Still no response. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of silvery metallic substance hidden under the bloody wounds, with his curiosity aroused, he poked at it with his sword. This didn't seem right. No it definitely wasn't right. He plunged his sword into the body to dig out the strange threads.  
  
But a strong grip wrapped itself around his wrist, precluding his sword from reaching the body. "Don't". Was all kenshin said, he was face low, and hidden behind the long loocks of hair, but his voice reflected all this emotions; sadness, remorse, guilt.  
  
But the large man only pushed him aside, his curiosity still persisted. He dug the sword in, and very unexpectantly plucked out a few threads of wire. 'Oh my.' His eyes wide open at the sight of the dripping red wires, but quickly resumed back to his old self. "She's a doll, now you believe why she won't jump back alive." He turned to Kenshin, who he could tell, had snapped out from trance, and was equally shocked.  
  
Knowledge dawned on him, as the his master finally revealed the corpse' real identity, he suddenly felt a rush of happiness and hope, a strong sense of anticipation in life. So she was alive.and he still had chance. His mind was still spinning, trying to sort all the new, unexpected news, when suddenly Hiko roared into his ears, still thinking he was in a dream.  
  
"Look Kenshin! We're not going to waste time here looking at a dead doll alright? Shishio and Enishi have come to attack the kingdom, now one's in command, the soldiers are misinformed, the nobles have all left! WE. HAVE. TO. GO! NOW!" Kenshin felt himself yanked up and pushed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
There were no vehicles around, and the two men have been running on their feet all night, in hope to reach the capital by sunrise, just in time to defend the castles. "Hey, how did you find me?" Kenshin asked out of curiosity, he hadn't seen his master and advisor for years, yet he suddenly appears out of nowhere, to save him once again.  
  
"What?" Hiko asked, still not letting his feet rest "I think maybe because I was walking and I saw you carrying a stinking doll like a madman?" No, he had been spying on every event that happened behind the castle walls everyday, he had seen and known everything that had happened. And how could he do nothing when foreigners were attacking, and nobles were escaping? Right, he had followed kenshin from his first step out of the walls.  
  
Kenshin dropped the subject, knowing by the sarcastic answer that his master wouldn't want to tell him the real reason "Actually, you know, I have been thinking, Kaoru.I mean the girl who was supposed to be dead, she.she was abducted, and don't you think it's a bit too unrealistic for this to be a coincidence? That she is abducted and immediately there is a foreign attack? And that the corpse is only a doll? Don't you think they just wanted to trick me out of the castle so they can attack?"  
  
The other man only bellowed a loud laughter in response. "It took you long to figure that one out!" He paused trying to catch his breath. "Hurry, the sun is rising." He wuicked his pace, each step carrying him closer to the capital, closer to war.  
  
A/N sorry I know that was a sucky chapter, please allow me to blame it on the fact that I want to finish this fanfic in the next few chapters.or else it will drag on and on till something like 184 chapters..:D Cheers babaies, I love you all 


	29. Chapter 27 blug

**************************************************  
  
Once upon a Time: Chapter 27  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Shishio had gathered his army at the capital, along with Enishi. It was better than he thought, not only was Battousai gone, his kingdom was in chaos, with nobles fleeing, soldiers confused, people out of control, to take over was just as easy as baking cakes, he thought to himself as his horse marched through the capital gates, and saw people all frantic and terrified and the foreigner. He turned to the horse behind and looked at the white head master.  
  
"Enishi, we shall go directly to the empty castle." He glanced at the grey tower that stood tall, and peerless in the middle of the grayish, lonely city. Soon, when he finally becomes king, he can settle down and get rid of everyone. But first off, he'd get rid of the useless girl in captive. Once Battousai was gone, he no longer needed her as a bribery tool. Then, he'd get rid of Enishi; if he could betray Battousai, then he could very well betray him..  
  
Shishio drifted away from the thought as the grey tower came nearer and nearer in to sight. It was more magnificent than he ever thought it be, and it only made him want the kingdom ever the more. He could feel his heart racing as his army approached the big, thick metal gates that wide open, not a good way to guard the tower from attackers like him.  
  
He only chuckled with delight as his army charged into the tower, flooding the castle with his men. What a shame, that such a beautiful place should be treated like this. The weeds were overgrowing, the vines were climbing over the grey stone walls, spiders spun their domains in every corner, dust was everywhere, and the castle was deserted.  
  
Or so the thought, until he reached the main hall.  
  
A man was standing at the entrance. "I have been waiting." He said calmly, as if he expected of this attack. "Now leave this castle or fight me!" He drew out his bokken, shaking. Kamiya had arrived back to the castle two days ago, and was received by the shock of an empty tower. People near the capital had told him that his royal highness had mysteriously disappeared, and that there was news on attackers, slowly making their way to the capital. He could very well have taken the chance to escape and return to the North. But he had to get to Kaoru, he had to do what he thought morally right, he had to do what others did not, and so, with much courage, he stayed and waited patiently for their arrival. Though he was no fighter, he will defend his kingdom in any way he could. But now, at the sight of the man, and the size of the army, he doubted his decision right.  
  
Shishio laughed as if he just made the funniest joke. "What? He says he's going to fight us with that stick of his! What a mockery! If you want a dual, at least get a decent weapon." He snickered whilst the ones behind roared with laughter. "Now lets charge!!"  
  
Upon the order, everyone suddenly rushed, pushing themselves through the door, and poor Kamiya, he didn't even know how to control the situation. He only stood there clutching the stick as if his life depended on it. But after a moment, even the stick was gone. Shishio had sliced the wood into two pieces.  
  
"If you don't get out of my way, I swear I will cut you into two pieces just like that." But no, he actually quite liked this man, he could tell, this man's life depended on his morals and faith. He was loyal and courageous, unlike all the others who fled, leaving the Castle unkept. And then, completely switching the subject, he pointed the end of this sword to the man's chin "Would you like to be one of my men when I become king?" He smiled as he turned his gaze down to the throne.  
  
Totally forgetting the man, Shishio left him there as he made his way to the high throne, the chair of power. As he sat, everyone in the room cheered, and applaud, causing the hall to be loud and chaotic. Kamiya utterly confused and helpless was about to charge up and kill the man..or at least attempt to, when another person barged into the room.  
  
The entire hall fell completely silent at the intruders.  
  
Kamiya leaped with joy at the sight of his savior. He had no longer needed to worry about protecting the kingdom on his own. His king had not let him down, he had not let the kingdom down.  
  
Kenshin ignored everyone's stares and directed his gaze onto Shishios. Taking his time, he slowly made his way to the man. People and split and made a path for him, not daring to get into the way of the dangerous man. "Where. Is. Kaoru?" he demanded, shocking everyone.  
  
Hiko thought he had come back for the Kingdom  
  
Shishio thought he had come back for a dual  
  
Kamiya thought he had come back for his people. No, he didn't even half expect his highness to come back just for his daughter. Why? How? When? A string of questions rushed into his mind as to what exactly happened during his long leave.  
  
Shishio gave Kenshin an evil smirk. "Why, I thought my men had that wench killed somewhere out there, her body should be rotting by now." He pointed to the small, shallow woods out there.  
  
Kenshin only grabbed onto Shishio's gi and pushed him to the back of the chair. "Where did you hide her?!" He rose his voice fiercely, letting it echo across the large hall.  
  
"Why, if you push me like this I don't know if I can tell you." Shishio said innocently, and then he smiled "Don't worry, she's safe and sound. That is, if you abdicate." He added.  
  
Kenshin took a deep, deep breath, as if he was thinking fast about the choices available, though deep in his heart, he knew very well what to do. He looked across the room; everyone was quiet, eager for his answer. Hiko shook his head subtly, indicating for him to decline the offer.  
  
He turned and locked his eyes back to Shishio's. "Yes I will abdicate." He said evenly. "Now give me Kaoru."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk." Shishio shook his head. "I only said I will let her live. But as a sign of my gratitude for your abdication, I will let you see her." He clicked his fingers. "Bring the girl here." He told one of the men, who quickly scurried off.  
  
Taking his chance, Hiko spoke up "No. Kenshin you will and cannot abdicate!" He pushed his way through to him, "How can you exchange the whole kingdom's happiness for your own selfish wants?" He hissed.  
  
Shishio, knowing this man's words posed as a major threat to this very civil bargain, this very quiet, easy way in taking the kingdom, "This is business between me and him, don't you dare interfere." But it was too late, the words had enlightened Kenshin, just like that.  
  
Realization and understanding had dawned him, as he realized the stupidity and selfishness in his decisions. How could he possibly put his own desires above everyone else's? He was the King, and he was supposed to protect the people, not exploit them. "I cannot take my words back, I cannot undo what is done, but I will fight you, and with all I have, I will protect my people from your evil" Kenshin gave his master a look, who nodded with approval. He drew his sword out, ready for the fight that held the kingdom's future and his people's hopes.  
  
Shishio smiled, seemingly happy with what he proposed. "Right, that's the man I want to fight." He stood up and his eyes swept across the room. "Nobody here is allowed to interfere with out fight. This is my battle, understand?" The people replied with a chorused "yes"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kaoru had been treated well for the past few days, mostly because she was under the care of her long lost friend, soujiro! It was almost shocking to see him first thing when she woke up, if she had not known better, she'd have thought he was the one who had conspired all this!  
  
Kaoru had tried to stay way from the evil yumi as far as possible, knowing how she might explode out of frustration and fury again. But besides from that everything was fine, and soon, all was forgotten, with Soujiro around, everything seemed fine. There was so much to tell him, to much to fill up for after his leave. ..  
  
As she was running through her thoughts, in the small secluded, confined room at the furthest corner of the castle, she sighed, wondering where kenshin had gone. She had absolutely no idea what was going on; expecting to be brought back to the castle in the welcoming hands of Kenshin, she was greatly disappointed when what she met was but an empty castle. But soon after, she didn't even have the pleasure to be around to admire the old castle, or to enjoy Soujiro's company. Having been dragged down to the small room that was no better than a jail, she was locked.  
  
She looked up at the stone walls. "where are you?" She asked out loud.  
  
Suddenly, the clattering of metal broke her incoherent string of thoughts. A man entered and roughly yanked her up "Master Shishio wants to see you." He said, and without a word, he pulled her up.  
  
Kaoru docilely followed, not wanting to cause anymore trouble and confusion.  
  
As they approached their destination, Kaoru saw a large group of people gathering around the large door that, if Kaoru's memory tells true, is the castle's main hall. Where the throne was. "Make way! Make way!" Her escort yelled at the large crowd.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"They're having a personal battle inside." An anonymous person told her in the crowd.  
  
Personal battle? Kaoru was now even more confused. Who was in the hall? Nevermind, she pushed the large door open.  
  
.Two men were fighting fiercely, their swords clattering against each other as if their life depended on it.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
She turned to look behind her, and was met by the person she thought she'd never see again. "Father!" She rushed into his embrace.  
  
A/N bleh I suck at writing action fics. damn.how am I supposed to end this fic with shishio gracefully losing.T.T someone teach meeeee. Crap I dunno how this story get into this mess..it's not even supposed to be an action fic . oh well it doesn't matter I hope I can finish it with epilogue up by next chapter :D  
  
Luv you all mah dear readers =) 


End file.
